L'héritier des dieux anciens
by zhane654
Summary: Et si Hadès n'était pas responsable de ses actes?Et s'il était contrôlé par une divinité maléfique? Des secrets seront révélés, de puissants ennemis feront leur apparition et des amours naîtront.
1. Chapter 1

**L'héritier des dieux anciens**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

**Enfers, 1 heure avant que Hadès ne tue Seiya**

Un jeune homme fonçait à la vitesse de la lumière en direction de la Giudecca. Bien que ressemblant assez à l'empereur des ténèbres, il avait des yeux verts comme ceux de sa mère. Il ne portait pas d'armure seulement une tunique noire (un peu comme Chronos dans Saint Seiya épisode G)

_Bon sang, c'est pas vrai papa, qu'est-ce-qui t'est arrivé ? Tu as toujours été la divinité la plus pacifique alors pourquoi as-tu essayé il y a 250 ans et essayes-tu toujours de tuer toute l'humanité ? Ca ne te ressemble pas du tout._

Le jeune homme en question s'appelle Elysius fils de Hadès et de Perséphone, considéré dans tout l'Olympe comme un vrai prodige. Il est aussi celui qui aura la lourde charge de s'occuper de l'Espace et du Temps une fois que son grand-père et son arrière grand-père auront décidé de se fondre dans la Big Will à jamais. D'ailleurs, Chronos lui a déjà légué son pouvoir sur le temps. Son armée de Titans, Géants et monstres et les 5 dieux sombres : Nyx, Erebus, Gaia, Pontos et Ether lui ont juré une éternelle allégeance.

_Je serai intervenu lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte si je n'avais pas été obligé de suivre un entraînement rigoureux dans une autre dimension pour me préparer à recevoir les pouvoirs et les connaissances des anciens. Quand je suis revenu, tout était fini. Quel gâchis… N'empêche c'est comme si mon père et ses généraux ainsi que les juges étaient devenus fous un peu comme Pontos mais lui j'ai trouvé qu'il avait été… !!!!!!_

-BON SANG !!! MAIS OUI C EST LA SEULE EXPLICATION !!

A ce moment là il arriva face au corps d'Eaque.

Voyons voir, il respire encore, parfait. Vérifions si ma théorie est fondée ou si papa, Thanatos, Hypnos et les 3 juges sont bons pour la camisole de force.

Un cosmos d'un bleu sombre comme la nuit enveloppa ses mains et il les posa sur les tempes du spectre du Garuda. Quelque secondes plus tard il les retira et, un cosmos noir s'échappa d'Eaque (je considère que les spectres ont un cosmos violet comme dans l'anime).

Oui c'est bien ça. Une technique de contrôle mental de très haut niveau. Et vu que cela a marché sur l'un des trois grands dieux de l'Olympe, la personne qui a fait ça ne peut être qu'un dieu maléfique très puissant et très intelligent. Le dernier critère élimine donc Arès.

A ce moment-là, il entendit dans son esprit une voix hurler :

Dis tout de suite que je suis un imbécile !!

Oh, Arès tu m'as entendu donc j'en déduis que l'Olympe est au courant de ce qui se passe et suit tout avec attention

Oui mais change pas de sujet !!! Tu m'as traité d'idiot.

C'est bien toi qui a été la divinité tutélaire de Sparte

Oui et alors

La cité où afin de déterminer si on conservait un gosse on regardait s'il pleurait et si c'était le cas on le balançait aux vautours. La cité où on ne nourrissait pas suffisamment les enfants afin de les inciter à voler la nourriture. Et c'est toi qui a décidé que cette cité devait suivre ces règles

ET ??

Je te raconte pas la mortalité infantile à Sparte.

Sur cette déclaration, Elysius stoppa la discussion mentale avec Ares

_Plus je discute avec lui, plus j'ai l'impression que mes neurones se suicident collectivement à chaque phrase qu'il dit. Quoique c'est pas le seul idiot dans la famille, franchement Athéna, il y a des fois je me demande si tu les fais exprès d'être aussi cruche. Je me rappellerai toujours quand après qu'il ait été décidé que tu protégerais la Terre. Oncle Zeus qui pour une fois n'était pas sur Terre en train de coucher avec une déesse mineure, une nymphe, une humaine ou un animal femelle quelconque a eu la merveilleuse idée de faire de moi ton premier Grand Pope. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de se faire kidnapper 87 fois de suite. D'un autre côté, c'était amusant de visiter les sanctuaires des dieux d'autres pays. _

Elysius en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit un grognement. Eaque ouvrit les yeux, cligna puis dit :

Ely, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai mal partout.

Tu ne te souviens de rien, Eaque.

Non, attends… Oh Hadès tout puissant, si, c'est terrible. Il est de retour et il a réussi à prendre possession de l'âme de Sa Majesté pendant qu'il était déprimé à cause de l'absence annuelle de votre mère et que ses défenses étaient au plus bas.

Je vois, je me doutais que c'était lui, tout est plus clair maintenant. Cela veut dire qu'Athéna fait exactement ce qu'il veut puisqu'elle veut détruire le corps originel de mon père.

Est-elle folle? Les conséquences sur l'équilibre fragile entre la vie et la mort seraient catastrophiques.

Elle n'est pas folle, c'est Athéna. La seule divinité dans tous les panthéons à s'être fait kidnappée par tous les dieux et déesses de toutes les mythologies sans opposer un semblant de résistance alors qu'elle est la déesse de la guerre et à être persuadée que les chevaliers d'or ont combattu Napoléon. Je suis sûre que sa tête est tellement remplie d'âneries qu'elle ne se rappelle plus que son adversaire est le seul qui puisse empêcher que l'on se retrouve dans un film de Romero

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Rigole pas, pense aux pauvre chevaliers obligés de la sauver.

Désolé, mais on a un problème tous les autres sont contrôlés par Lui et il faudra que tu retires d'eux le cosmos noir qui leur a insufflé pour qu'ils reviennent à leur sens. Quand au seigneur Hadès…

Son âme est juste endormie, je le sens même Lui n'aurait pas pu soumettre complètement l'âme du plus puissant des dieux.

Excusez-moi mais n'est-ce pas le seigneur Zeus le plus puissant

Grand-mère a supplié qu'on lui laisse ses illusions mais en réalité les dieux les plus puissants c'est mon père et ma tante Héra. Zeus n'est pas le plus puissant il se croit le plus puissant et personne ose le contredire c'est tout. Et mon père et Héra s'en moquent qu'on sache que ce sont eux les plus puissants


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Sauvetages et révélation**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, et les Warriors aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusque là, la romance arrive bientôt.

-Bon, arrêtons de nous moquer de la cruche à cheveux violets et de son père Mr « j'ai couché avec toutes les créatures de l'univers ».

-Bien, seigneur Elysius.

-Pour la millionième fois, Eaque, je déteste me faire appeler seigneur.

-Bien, votre majesté

-Tu le fais exprès Eaque, non ?

-Désolé.

-Bon je sens les cosmos de Radamanthe et du chevalier Kanon des gémeaux, ils sont très faibles mais bien là. Heureusement, la technique suicidaire de Kanon n'était pas assez puissante.

Sans perdre de temps, Elysius suivi d'Eaque foncèrent dans la direction d'où leur parvenaient les cosmos. Après avoir libéré Radamanthe du contrôle mental sous lequel il était et avoir soigné le juge et le chevalier, il les laissa se reposer après avoir expliqué à Kanon la situation. Avant de partir il se tourna vers Eaque et Radamanthe et leur dit :

-Eaque, Radamanthe, écoutez moi bien j'ai une mission à vous confier. Je suppose que vous savez de quoi il s'agit.

-Oui, mais sans Minos.

-Je m'en occupe, lui et les chevaliers d'or ne sont pas morts.

-Mon frère est toujours en vie ??

-Oui, chevalier Kanon, comme tu le sais leurs âmes ont fait renaître leur corps pour détruire le mur des lamentations, mais le choc les a propulsés dans une autre dimension et ils sont trop épuisés pour s'en sortir. C'est pareil pour Minos, la dimension du Styx ne l'a pas pulvérisé mais envoyé dans une autre dimension vu qu'il n'avait pas de kamui et n'était pas protégé par un dieu.

**Mur des lamentations, 30 mn avant la mort de Seiya**

-Allez c'est parti. Que s'ouvre une autre dimension

14 corps tombèrent sur le sol. Après avoir libéré Minos et l'avoir envoyé rejoindre les deux autres juges, Elysius s'apprêtait à partir à Elysion quand soudain :

-Qui es tu ?

-Mon nom est E…

-Son nom est Elysius et il fut le premier grand pope de l'histoire. Cela fait longtemps Elysius-sensei

-Sion, je suis content de te voir moi aussi ainsi que Dokho, je vois que contrairement aux autres, vous n'avez pas de blocage mémoriel.

-Non, c'était nécessaire pour transmettre aux jeunes chevaliers les techniques ancestrales et se rappeler où est l'armure d'Athéna.

-Un blocage mémoriel, mais pourquoi ?

- Calme-toi, jeune chevalier du Lion. Je pense que je vous dois des explications. Moi et Dokho sommes les seuls à savoir la vérité et cela remonte aux temps mythologiques. Plus exactement, quand il y eut à décider qui protégerait la Terre des dieux hostiles.

-Je croyais que Zeus avait choisi Athéna d'office.

-Non, une autre divinité avait toutes les qualités pour cela. A l'époque, Athéna n'avait pas de Saints pour la protéger, elle avait des Warriors, des guerriers qui lui étaient dévoués mais beaucoup moins puissants que les Saints. A vrai dire, les Saints étaient les fidèles protecteurs de cette autre divinité.

- !!!! Mais que s'est-il passé, maître Sion ?

- Il y avait autant de Warriors que de Saints aussi Zeus décida-t-il de faire un vote. Les Warriors et les Saints devaient décider qui d'après eux serait le plus à même de diriger la Terre, si il y avait le même nombre de votes pour chaque divinité, la divinité la plus puissante serait choisie. Ce jour-là, les Saints découvrirent que l'un d'entre eux était un traître qui au lieu de voter pour sa divinité choisit Athéna. Les Saints aimaient infiniment leur divinité car cette divinité avait montré sa profonde bonté et son amour de la paix. De plus, cette même divinité avait aidé les hommes à améliorer leurs conditions de vie. Cela fut un coup dur pour eux. Mais le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer…

- Zeus dans son immense « sagesse » décida qu'il fallait intégrer les Saints à l'armée d'Athéna et qu'ils devraient obéir aux Warriors.

- !!!

-Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour le chevalier divin de Pégase. En une attaque, il terrassa tous les Warriors et se tourna vers Zeus et lui dit avec haine 'Père, il faudrait m'ôter mon esprit pour que j'accepte d'obéir à cette idiote et je suis sur qu'il en est de même pour mes frères d'arme'.

- Seiya est un chevalier divin et le fils de Zeus ?

-Oui, c'est pour cela qu'il est si puissant. Mais son père décida d'obliger les Saints à obéir à Athéna en utilisant un blocage mémoriel sur chacun d'eux afin qu'ils soient persuadés qu'Athéna est la seule digne de protéger la Terre.

-Et qui est cette divinité et pourquoi n'est-elle pas intervenue pour empêcher cela ?

- Chevalier du scorpion, la divinité n'est pas intervenue car Zeus avait menacé d'anéantir l'humanité si elle essayait de faire quoi que ce soit et qu'à l'époque elle n'avait pas la puissance pour l'en empécher. Quand à ta question sur qui est cette divinité est bien elle est en face de toi : Elysius fils d'Hadès et Perséphone, premier grand pope de l'histoire et héritier des pouvoirs de Chronos et d'Ouranos


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Un beau rêve**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, et les Warriors aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

Phebe83a La raison pour laquelle Kanon ne fait pas d'histoire est du au fait que suite à sa tentative ratée pour emporter Radamanthe avec lui dans la tombe il est extrêmement épuisé, de plus, dans Saint Seiya, il est impliqué à de nombreuses reprises que l'on peut ressentir si un cosmos est maléfique ou pas, il a senti que celui d'Elysius ne l'était pas et que celui des juges ne l'étaient plus après qu'ils ne soient plus sous contrôle. Si tu aimes les juges et Kanon, sache qu'ils joueront des rôles dans la fic. Kanon aura même droit à un cadeau de la part d'Elysius, quelque chose dont il avait envie depuis très longtemps. Concernant les couples, ce chapitre donne un indice sur l'un d'entre eux. Essaie de deviner.

**Elysion**

Un jeune chevalier est évanoui sur une plaine couverte de fleurs à perte de vue. A l'horizon, on voit 2 temples se ressemblant beaucoup et un beaucoup plus imposant.

_Rêve du chevalier_

_Où suis-je ?_

_Le lieu où il se trouvait était immense. Un gigantesque palais de marbre blanc. En regardant de plus près, il voyait le symbole de Zeus._

_On dirait l'Olympe d'après les descriptions qu'on m'en a faites durant mon entraînement. Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ?_

_Les pensées du chevalier furent interrompues quand il vit passer des visages familiers. _

_Kanon ? Saga ?Mais ils sont morts enfin je crois_

_Alors mon frère, prêt pour le grand vote ?_

_Bien sur que oui. De toute façon, il suffit de voter pour notre dieu et le tour est joué vu que s'il y a égalité, le choix se fera en fonction de la puissance du candidat. Et notre dieu est plus puissant qu'elle._

_Méfie-toi Kanon, elle est peut-être plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraît._

_Pfff. C'est une idiote et une incapable Saga. Je suis sur et certain qu'un chevalier d'argent pourrait l'abattre (parole prophétique quand on sait ce qui s'est passé durant la partie sanctuaire… Non, mais franchement, une déesse terrassée par un chevalier d'argent. Julian Solo était plus impressionnant qu'elle et il n'avait pas accès à tous les pouvoirs de Poséidon. Est- ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi la déesse de la GUERRE n' arrive pas à éviter ou à bloquer une attaque qui n' est même pas à la vitesse de la lumière, si vous pouvez, dites-moi parce que je ne comprends toujours pas)_

_Le chevalier fut distrait par le son de sa propre voix. Il se tourna et effectivement un autre lui était là dans une armure encore plus resplendissante que celle qu'il portait elle avait l'air divine. Son double enlaçait un jeune homme aux cheveux jais et aux yeux verts. Le jeune chevalier rougit. Il aimait les garçons mais essayait de le cacher aux autres de peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Le jeune homme dans les bras de son double était d'une beauté irréelle. Son double avait l'air si heureux. Lui et le jeune homme s'embrassaient et se susurraient à l'oreille des mots doux. La scène qu'il voyait excitait le jeune chevalier._

_Pense à autre chose. Allez. Quelque chose de non sexuel. Pas le fait que tu es devant ton double et un très beau jeune homme inconnu en train de s'embrasser langoureusement et oh mon dieu est-ce qu'il est en train de me mordiller l'oreille la ?Bon pense à autre chose. Allez. _

_Son double regarda le jeune homme droit dans ses magnifiques yeux verts et lui dit :_

_Je t'aime et je jure de n'aimer que toi dans cette vie et toutes les autres. Je jure aussi de te protéger mon amour, mon dieu, Elysius._

_Je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes mon amour _

Malheureusement le rêve s'interrompit là. Le jeune chevalier se réveilla. Il était bien à Elysion.

Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce rêve ? Mon double, la manière dont il regardait ce jeune homme, il était vraiment amoureux de lui. Pourquoi ça m'a fait tant d'effet et pourquoi mon cœur a battu la chamade quand j'ai regardé le jeune homme aux yeux verts ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles familiales**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, et les Warriors aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

A titre informatif le rêve du chapitre précédent est dû au fait que les sceaux mémoriels placés sur les Saints s'affaiblissent au fil du temps et les souvenirs d'avant Athéna reviennent. Quelqu'un a une idée de qui parmi les chevaliers divins a eu ce rêve ?

**Elysion**

Elysion, le paradis, mon père a choisi mon nom Elysius parce que pour lui j'étais une partie du paradis… Enfin, pas le temps de se remémorer les souvenirs des jours heureux, je ne sens presque plus le cosmos d'Hypnos et Thanatos et les chevaliers divins combattent mon père. Où est Athéna ? Ah, je la sens, elle est dans une jarre géante. On dira ce qu'on voudra de Lui, il a le sens de l'humour, une cruche dans une jarre, c'est ironique, je trouve. Bon, enfin. Allez, c'est parti pour la libération d'Hypnos et Thanatos du contrôle mental.

**Quelques instants plus tard**

Elysius était en pleine conversation avec Hypnos concernant les événements qui s'étaient passés aux Enfers

Donc, mon père est possédé lui pas contrôlé.

Oui, c'était le seul moyen pour Lui de conserver le contrôle sur un dieu aussi puissant que le seigneur Hadès. Il fût le premier à être sous son contrôle. De là, utilisant votre père comme moyen de se dissimuler il commença à s'emparer des esprits de tout le monde, en commençant par nous, puis les juges et enfin les autres spectres.

Thanatos ça va, tu es dans un plus sale état qu'Hypnos

Oui, seule ma fierté est blessée, mais si je n'avais pas été sous contrôle, j'aurais pu

On sait, utiliser l'intégralité de ton pouvoir et là les divins auraient été battus sans problème vu que leurs sceaux mémoriels bloquent aussi leurs pouvoirs sinon il leur suffirait d'augmenter leur cosmos au maximum et les sceaux seraient détruits leur ramenant leur mémoire perdue.

De toute façon, le seul moyen de briser les sceaux seraient d'apporter une preuve incontestable que Athéna montre qu'elle n'a pas le bien de l'humanité à cœur et que les chevaliers l'apprennent, cela briserait les sceaux et les chevaliers ne seraient plus dans l'obligation de lui obéir d'après les propres lois de Zeus.

Et je doute que cela arrive, dit Elysius avec un ton rempli de tristesse.

Ils te manquent.

Oui et lui plus que les autres. J'étais l'ami des chevaliers, il me considérait non seulement comme leur dieu mais comme leur ami, tout comme les Titans et les dieux sombres. Mais lui…

C'est vrai, vous étiez si amoureux.

Oui, et le voir au service d'un autre, savoir qu'il ne se rappelle plus de moi, qu'il a donné sa loyauté à quelqu'un d'autre c'est pire que tout. Même si ce n'est pas sa faute.

Il te protégeait des personnes qui t'embêtaient sur l'Olympe avant qu'il ne découvre qu'Ouranos avait décidé de le choisir comme Saint pour faire comme les autres dieux qui s'étaient entourés de guerriers, puis que tu étais l'héritier de son pouvoir ainsi que celui de Chronos. Et au fil du temps, vos sentiments ont évolué.

Hypnos décida d'intervenir dans la conversation

C'était si drôle de vous voir tous les deux quand vous vous êtes avoué que vous vous aimiez. Vous ne pouviez pas vous regarder sans rougir et puis il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait et tu l'as regardé tu as souri, tu l'as embrassé sur les lèvres et tu lui as dit je t'aime aussi. Il s'est figé un moment, a touché ses lèvres du bout des doigts et a eu un grand sourire.

Elysius rougit en se souvenant de ce moment, quand soudain, il sentit le cosmos d'Athéna augmenter.

Elle porte son armure, elle se bat toujours aussi mal. Bon je vais aller la sauver.

Athéna allait mourir. Hadès se préparait pour le coup final quand une des bulles de vie dans lesquelles étaient ses chevaliers divins éclata. Le chevalier Pégase envoya ses météores sur le dieu des Enfers et se prépara à recevoir son épée dans le cœur. Mais la douleur ne vint jamais. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir quelqu'un devant lui avec des cheveux noirs, l'épée en pleine poitrine.

Tu as loupé mon cœur, père, la possession diminue tes facultés. Mais, c'est vrai que la personne à qui je parle n'est pas mon père mais plutôt mon arrière-arrière-grand-père, toi qui déteste l'ordre, la justice et le bien, toi la source originelle du mal, toi Chaos


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Chaos**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

Hadès écarquillait ses yeux. Puis au bout d'un moment, il les ferma. Quand il les ouvrit, ils étaient noirs, et on avait l'impression que ce n'étaient plus des yeux mais des fenêtres vers un monde de haine, de destruction.

Elysius, je ne pensais pas que tu interviendrais.

A partir du moment où tu as utilisé mon père pour tuer des innocents, je ne pouvais rester inactif. Cependant, mon père n'est pas le seul que tu as manipulé n'est-ce-pas ?

Chaos sourit

Excellent, continue.

Saga et Kanon, c'est toi qui les a obligé à agir ainsi, non ?

Tout à fait exact.

Et je suppose que c'est toi qui a aussi instillé le mal dans le chevalier du Cancer Angelo et qui en a fait Masque de Mort.

Tu oublies que c'est moi qui ai fait de Guilty, le maître du chevalier du Phénix, une ordure qui n'a pas hésité à tuer sa pauvre fille Esmeralda.

A ces mots, un cosmos brulant apparut. Le chevalier Ikki avait tout entendu et il était fou de rage.

C'est de ta faute si Esmeralda est morte ?

Elle te rendait humain, j'avais besoin que tu sois un monstre capable de tuer sans remord n'importe qui.

TU VAS PAYER. PAR L'ENVOL DU PHENIX.

Attends chevalier, si tu l'attaques maintenant, tu ne feras que blesser mon père.

Mais

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras une chance de faire justice bientôt car il sera obligé d'utiliser son corps quand je l'aurai forcé hors de celui de mon père.

Comment comptes-tu faire ça ?

J'ai une idée, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Tu as sauvé mon frère d'armes Seiya de la mort, si tu n'avais pas été là il aurait eu le cœur transpercé par cette épée.

Au fait, ça me fait penser.

Elysius arrache l'épée d'Hadès de son torse puis concentra son cosmos dans la blessure. La blessure se referma en une fraction de seconde.

Heureusement pour moi, il n'y a qu'un moyen pour moi d'être grièvement blessé ou tué. Si on n'utilise pas ce moyen, je peux me régénérer complètement quelque soit la gravité de la blessure. Bon, écoute-moi chevalier, voilà mon plan.

Vous avez bientôt fini ?

Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va te tuer très vite.

Alors qu'Ikki se préparait à attaquer, il s'aperçut que Seiya était resté debout immobile et qu'il regardait Elysius avec un regard choqué.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Seiya ? Seiya!!!Elysius, tu as une idée de ce qu'il lui arrive ?

Il a l'air choqué de me voir, mais la seule raison qui pourrait expliquer cela serait que les sceaux l'empêchant d'accéder à ses souvenirs mythologiques commencent à se rompre. Bon sang, Zeus est-il capable de faire quelque chose qui marche ? Je croyais que ces sceaux étaient éternels.

Quels sceaux ?

C'est une longue histoire mais pour simplifier les Saints, durant les temps mythologiques, étaient mes guerriers et Zeus a usé de son pouvoir pour m'obliger à les donner à Athéna pour protéger la Terre. Je pense que vu que Seiya est celui qui a le niveau de cosmos le plus important et la plus forte volonté son sceau a dû s'effriter plus vite que les autres.

A ces mots, Seiya sortit de sa stupeur et dit :

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Non, pas curiosité, tu m'as vu faire quoi dans ton souvenir ?

A ces mots, Seiya rougit et commença à balbutier. Elysius sourit.

Ah je vois.

Pas moi, pourquoi le visage de Seiya est-il devenu de la même couleur que son T-shirt ?

Disons que, durant les temps mythologiques, le chevalier Pégase et moi étions très liés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Vous étiez amants ?

Elysius rougit. Dans une part de son esprit qui n'était pas occupé à essayer de lutter contre son embarras, Seiya nota qu'il était encore plus beau quand il rougissait. Il dût faire un grand effort pour éviter que les pensées qu'il avait pour le jeune dieu n'aient des effets embarrassants sur son anatomie. Bien sur avec son armure, personne ne le verrait mais il aurait des difficultés à se battre dans cet état.

_Pense à quelque chose de non sexuel, pas le très beau jeune homme devant toi et qui est apparemment aussi attiré par toi que tu l'es par lui. Dire que nous avons été ensemble durant les temps mythologiques, j'aimerais bien avoir d'autres souvenirs de ce genre. D'après ce que j'ai vu dans mon rêve, j'avais vraiment apprécié l'embrasser. Je me demande quel goût ont ses lèvres. Je suis sûr qu'elles sont douces. Oh non, il faut que je me calme ! Pense à quelque chose de non sexuel, allez ! Tatsumi tout nu dans la neige ! Tatsumi tout nu dans la neige !_

Nous n'avions pas été si loin, on s'embrassait, se caressait en gardant nos vêtements, c'est tout.

_On se caressait ! Dans le rêve, on n'avait fait que s'embrasser. OK, c'était un baiser torride mais c'était juste un baiser. Il a des mains fines et délicates. Je suis sûr que ses caresses sont agréables. Non mais, qu'est-ce-que je pense là ? Allez Seiya reprends-toi ! _

Ikki eut un léger sourire en voyant les réactions du chevalier Pégase.

_Il va rester plongé dans ses pensées un petit moment. C'est si amusant de le voir comme ça. Et il semblerait que notre déesse est tombée dans les pommes. C'est pas vrai, je me demande pourquoi on s'embête à la sauver sans arrêt._

Allons-y, chevalier

Le chevalier Phénix lança son attaque.

Par l'illusion du Phénix

Ikki savait très bien que contre un dieu, cela ne ferait que le perturber un milliardième de seconde, mais c'était suffisant pour laisser une ouverture pour Elysius. Le dieu s'approcha du corps possédé de son père et lui saisit le haut de la tête.

Il est temps pour toi de partir Chaos.

Il leva le bras et on vit dans le creux de sa main une boule de cosmos noir qui s'échappa pour aller dans le temple d'Hadès. Au bout d'un moment, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis de l'obscurité du temple apparut un homme vêtu d'une armure noire, mais d'un noir encore plus sombre que celui des surplis des spectres. Cette couleur semblait absorber la lumière. De l'homme irradiait une haine infinie pour tout ce qui existe. L'homme les regardait avec les mêmes yeux qu'avait Hadès quelques minutes auparavant.

Depuis des millénaires, cet univers né du Big Bang m'a irrité par sa simple existence. Bientôt, je n'aurais plus besoin d'être irrité, bientôt cet univers où existent l'amour, l'amitié et la compassion disparaîtra. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus que le Chaos.

Tous les chevaliers furent choqués par ces paroles sauf Seiya qui était trop occupé à essayer de calmer les hormones de son corps adolescent pour faire attention aux paroles du dieu. Elysius resta calme et regarda Chaos droit dans ses yeux.

Toujours aussi nihiliste à ce que je vois.

Dis ce que tu veux j'ai gagné, le royaume de Poséidon et ses 7 piliers sensés protéger l'équilibre des mers est détruit, j'ai utilisé le corps de ton père pour non seulement faire souffrir des âmes innocentes ce qui a perturbé le cycle de purification des âmes (ici j'utilise l'idée que les âmes sont souillées par leurs pêchés faits sur Terre et Hadès les punit en fonction de leurs pêchés pour leur faire réaliser la souffrance qu'elles ont causée, une fois qu'elles s'en sont rendues compte et qu'elles éprouvent des regrets sincères, elles peuvent se réincarner. Pour ceux qui ont eu une vie neutre, on les fait se réincarner directement dans les Plaines des Asphodèles. Ceux qui ont eu une vie de bonnes actions, iront à Elysion pour toute l'éternité. En contrôlant Hadès et les juges, Chaos faisait souffrir toutes les âmes et les empêchait d'aller à Elysion ou de se réincarner perturbant ce cycle) et j'ai affaibli les défenses des protecteurs de la Terre. Aujourd'hui, la Terre, demain l'Olympe. Quand les 4 royaumes auront vu leur équilibre détruit, l'univers sera détruit et je serai enfin seul comme au tout début des temps.

Pas temps que je serai là

Je vous aiderai

Nous aussi.

A ce que je vois les 3 autres chevaliers divins se sont libérés des bulles de vie d'Athéna. Merci pour votre aide ainsi qu'à toi chevalier Ikki. Mais nous ne serons pas les seuls à nous battre si je ne me trompe je ressens des cosmos arriver

De nombreuses personnes se matérialisèrent, certains entourés d'une aura dorée d'autre d'une aura bleu nuit. Les Titans et les chevaliers d'or se joignaient à la bataille. Puis arrivèrent les dieux sombres et les divinités jumelles Hypnos et Thanatos. Le chevalier du Lion semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard.

Chevalier Aiolia, je suis désolé mais seuls ceux ayant le 7ème sens sont admis ici, donc pas de chevaliers d'argent. Tu pourras faire les yeux doux à ta chère Marine plus tard.

Le dit chevalier commença à bredouiller ce que remarqua son frère.

Comme c'est mignon, mon petit frère a trouvé l'amour.

Alors que le chevalier du Lion devenait rouge comme une tomate, Chaos réalisait qu'il ne pouvait faire face seul à toute cette armée.

_Il est temps de faire appel à mon armée._

Démons du Chaos, venez à mon aide !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 4 : Equilibre**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic, pour l'instant je n'ai eu que 2 commentaires.

Un portail noir comme la nuit s'ouvrit derrière Chaos et il eut un grand sourire.

Ce que vous faites est si ridiculement insignifiant. Mon pouvoir vient du Chaos. En perturbant l'équilibre des mers et du royaume des morts, moi et mon armée disposons d'une puissance illimitée.

Je sais, dit Elysius, mais tu oublies deux choses.

Vraiment lesquels ?

Elysius renvoya à Chaos son sourire, ce qui mit mal à l'aise le dieu.

Tout d'abord, bien que les 7 piliers aient été détruits, ils peuvent être régénérés.

Exact, mais seul Poseidon peut le faire et cette idiote l'a enfermé pour 250 ans.

Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui peut les régénérer, quelqu'un à qui Poseidon a transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs et qui n'est pas enfermé.

Vraiment, qui ça ?

Amphitrite, la femme de Poseidon bien sur.

Chaos pâlit avant de reprendre son calme.

Je vois, et je suppose qu'elle les a déjà régénérés.

Oui, bien sur

Mais il reste le royaume des morts.

Parmi ceux qui sont là, il ne manque personne ?

Chaos regarda l'armée face à lui

Voyons : Titans, Saints, Hypnos et Thanatos. Une minute, tu as ressuscité ceux-là alors tu as très bien pu ramener …

Les 3 juges, oui. Et comme tu le sais, mon père les a nommés pour juger équitablement les âmes, ce qu'ils font en ce moment pour toutes les âmes injustement torturées.

Mon armée vous anéantira malgré tout. Mes démons du Chaos furent tous avant même d'intégrer mon armée des véritables monstres de cruauté : tueurs en série, fous, violeurs, tortionnaires. Ils n'auront aucune pitié

En gros, tu as pris le pire de l'humanité et tu en as fait ton armée en leur donnant des pouvoirs. En fait, l'armée d'un dieu reflète bien son essence. Entre Ares et sa bande de barbares de berserkers et Aphrodite et ses prêtresses de l'amour, franchement moi j'appelle a des nymphomanes, elles sont prêtes à coucher avec n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi d'ailleurs.

L'armée de Chaos arriva. Il y eut un moment de silence complet puis les démons chargèrent. Malheureusement, face à eux, il y avait les meilleurs guerriers qui puissent exister. Ce fut une boucherie. Ceux qui n'étaient pas brûlés par les cosmos ardents d'Ikki et d'Hyperion le titan du soleil furent soient expédiés dans une autre dimension, tranché en des milliards de morceaux, congelés, privés de leur âme ou de leur sens, transpercé par des aiguilles de cosmos, des roses blanches, des flèches dorées, frappées par des éclairs dorés ou d'ébène.

Pendant ce temps là, les deux dieux combattaient avec férocité. Le choc de leurs deux cosmos avait pulvérisé le sol sous leurs pieds et ils étaient donc dans un cratère de 100m de rayon. Les pouvoirs que Chronos et Ouranos lui avaient légués donnaient un immense avantage à Elysius car grâce à eux il pouvait stopper, renvoyer ou envoyer dans une autre dimension toute attaque portée par Chaos. C'est alors que l'ancien dieu se sentant sur le point de perdre décida de tricher. Il fit appel à un de ses démons qui était encore en vie t lui intima l'ordre d'attaque Elysius par derrière pendant que lui-même le distrayait en l'attaquant de toute sa puissance.

Malheureusement pour le pauvre démon quelqu'un l'avait vu s'approcher lentement d'Elysius et quand il se prépara à frapper le dieu en plein cœur, son geste fut stoppé. Quand il leva les yeux il s'aperçut de deux choses : le chevalier Pégase était revenu à lui et surtout vu son regard meurtrier, ce qu'il avait vu ne lui plaisait pas, du tout. Sachant que la puissance du démon était entre celle d'un chevalier de bronze et celle d'un chevalier d'argent et que Seiya étant un chevalier divin avait une puissance presque égale à celle d'un dieu, le combat fut fini très rapidement. C'est à ce point que Elysius détourna légèrement la dette et s'adressa au vainqueur.

Merci beaucoup, Seiya-kun.

Le kun lancé sans réfléchir par Elysius eut pour effet de faire atteindre au visage du jeune chevalier divin une magnifique teinte rouge tandis que celui-ci maudissait ses hormones et les images qu'elles faisaient naître dans son esprit et les réactions de son corps à ces images.

Pendant que le chevalier Pégase retournait au combat afin d'éviter de penser aux images qu'il avait dans son esprit de lui et Elysius, Chaos sur le point d'être vaincu ricana.

Quoique tu fasses tu ne peux pas me tuer, tu peux me faire souffrir, me briser tous les os, mais je survivrai car seule l'arme d'un dieu peut tuer un dieu et tu ne peux accéder à ton arme une fois que les armures de Chronos et Ouranos auront fusionné te donnant ton armure divine et te consacrant maître de l'espace-temps, or pour cela il faut que le Saints te jurent fidélité et grâce à Athéna cela n'arrivera jamais.

Tu as raison, mais tu oublies un détail.

Lequel ?

Il y a ici quelqu'un qui a une arme divine.

Tu veux dire Athéna, elle est évanouie et vu sa bosse, elle ne se réveillera pas avant quelques heures. Tu n'as aucune ch…

Les propos de Chaos furent interrompus par la sensation désagréable d'être transpercé de part en part. Il baissa les yeux et son sang se glaça dans ses veines, une lame noire émergeait de son abdomen. Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, la voix de celui dont il fut le geôlier s'éleva derrière lui

500 ans, Chaos, 500 ans à être ton prisonnier, à te voir transformer mon royaume en une parodie monstrueuse de ce qu'il était. Aujourd'hui, je te juge coupable d'usurpation d'identité, d'usurpation d'un des 4 royaumes et de meurtres d'innocents en mon nom.

Et alors ?

Usurpation de mon identité : 100 ans dans le Cocyte, usurpation d'un des 4 royaumes : 1000 ans dans le Cocyte, meurtres d'innocents en mon nom.

Laisse-moi deviner 10000 ans dans le Cocyte.

Non, l'anéantissement total par ma main.

Chaos ressentit une douleur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie avant quand la lame noire d'Hades quand la lame noire remonta lentement a travers son corps pour le trancher en deux littéralement. Puis son corps commença à disparaître. Dans son agonie, il regarda dans les yeux d'Elysius et partit d'un rire empli de malveillance puis il commença à parler.

Ecoute mes dernières paroles, petit dieu sans armure divine, tu crois que c'est la fin mais tu te trompes ce n'est que le début. Maintenant que mon corps commence à se fondre dans la Big Will pour toujours, je vois ton futur. Je meurs heureux sachant que tu mourras bientôt. Vois ton destin. Ahahahahahahahhaha !

Une vison apparut à Elysius, il était sur son trône dans l'ancien sanctuaire de Chronos, mais il avait l'air pratiquement sans vie. Du sang coulait à gros bouillons de quelques blessures sur son corps, mais ce qui prouvait qu'il vivait c'était les rivières de larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Malheureusement Pour Chaos, quand il montra le futur à Elysius il y eut deux personnes qui étaient proches du lieu du combat et qui furent touchés par la même technique.

La première fut le chevalier Seiya. Il se vit seul, la nuit, dans sa chambre à peine éclairé par la lumière de la lune, l'air désespéré regardant ses mains, puis prenant un pistolet et se préparant à se suicider d'une balle en pleine tête. La scène le choqua mais il pensa que c'était juste une hallucination passagère même si son instinct lui disait le contraire.

Le deuxième fut le chevalier Kanon. La vision lui fit écarquiller les yeux puis il sourit et murmura :

Comme c'est intéressant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Réflexions d'un dieu agonisant**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Merci de me laisser vos commentaires, cela me motive beaucoup. Attention un peu de lemon yaoi pour ce chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Alors que son corps se désagrégeait, Chaos souriait comme un enfant à qui on avait dit que Noël arrivait en avance cette année. Elysius ne pourrait éviter ce qui allait arriver : mort, haine, désespoir et souffrance. Bien que le jeune dieu soit devenu puissant, il lui manquait l'expérience pour contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il avait été incapable de réaliser les vraies raisons qui avaient poussé Zeus à donner à Athéna les chevaliers pour la protéger. D'un autre côté, Zeus est un manipulateur hors pair. Chaos hoqueta de douleur avant de ricaner. Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune Elysius ne peut lire l'avenir car sa maîtrise du temps n'est pas assez poussée, quelle tristesse qu'il meure dans l'année, dans deux ans à peu près, il aurait été capable de comprendre le vrai plan de Zeus et de savoir qui était le chevalier traitre qui avait voté pour Athéna. Il regarda le chevalier Pégase et son sourire s'élargit, il n'avait pas réalisé que ce qu'il avait vu était son avenir contrairement à Elysius. Soudain, son sourire se transforma en une grimace de terreur et il fixa Kanon, il n'avait pas voulu que celui-ci soit touché par la vision du futur. Il se concentra malgré la douleur et regarda dans le flux de la Big Will, ce que le deuxième chevalier des Gémeaux avait vu dans la vision qu'il lui avait non intentionnellement envoyé. Il pâlit quand il vit la vision que Kanon avait contemplée peu avant, cela pouvait changer le futur. Il fallait qu'il envoie sa conscience un peu plus loin dans l'avenir pour voir à quel point cela pouvait l'avoir altéré. La concentration demandée dans son état était immense mais l'incertitude le rongeait.

Quand sa conscience arriva dans le futur altéré, il s'aperçut de deux choses. Tout d'abord, il était sur Terre et deuxièmement il était dans un sanctuaire qui semblait être la fusion de celui d'Athena et de celui de Chronos. Tout en haut, il y avait un immense palais qui devait être les appartements d'Elysius. Son mauvais pressentiment semblait justifié mais il devait voir à quel point le futur avait été changé. Il passa rapidement les temples des titans puisqu'il les savait tous mariés et heureux en amour, ce dont il avait besoin de savoir, c'était dans quel état étaient les saints et Elysius. Peut-être les temples étaient vides, peut-être Elysius avait succombé à ses blessures et Seiya était mort suicidé, son incapacité à sentir le cosmos dans son état était très frustrant.

Dans la première maison, dormaient Mu et Shaka enlacés. Heureusement pour lui, les draps lui empêchaient de voir plus que le haut de leur corps, mais c'était trop pour le dieu qui haïssait l'amour. Il continua, Aldébaran dormait seul mais malheureusement, il semblait que les Gémeaux aient trouvé leurs âmes sœurs sous la forme de Niké et Diké ramenées à la vie et qui ont apparemment trahies leur ancienne maîtresse. Il n'était guère surpris. Elles n'avaient obéi à Athena que contraintes par Zeus et avaient toujours préféré Elysius. Heureusement pour Chaos, les Gémeaux et leurs compagnes étaient habillés et ne faisaient que flirter. Il continua vers le Cancer, personne. Il continua vers le Lion et ne fut pas surpris de le trouver dans les bras de Marine tous les deux endormis, là aussi leur modestie était caché par un drap. Il traversa la Vierge très vite et s'aperçut de deux choses, la maison de la Balance avait un invité. Dokho riait et discutait avec son vieil ami Sion. A la maison du Scorpion, il vit Milo et Camus en train de prendre le thé ensemble. Le Sagittaire était ressuscité et embrassait langoureusement une Shina sans masque. Il passa très vite à la maison du Capricorne quand il la vit caresser les fesses de l'archer d'or. Shura dormait seul. Arrivé à la maison des Poissons, il comprit pourquoi le gardien de la 4ème maison n'était pas chez lui.

Son malaise grandit encore plus quand il vit que 5 nouveaux temples étaient derrière le temple de Poissons. Les statues qui les ornaient montraient à qui ils appartenaient. Son inquiétude atteignait des sommets, il fallait qu'il sache. Il passa le Dragon qui souriait à une Shunrei enceinte, un Phénix qui avait retrouvé sa chère Esmeralda, Andromède et sa chère June et le Cygne qui priait devant un portrait de sa mère. Arrivé dans le temple orné de chevaux ailés, il se sentit rassuré, il n'y avait personne et il semblait d'ailleurs que personne n'y avait vécu.

Quelle joie !

Pégase s'était bien suicidé et sans aucun doute, ce jeune dieu était mort. Il monta rapidement les marches vers le temple d'Elysius. Il allait bientôt être obligé de revenir au présent mais peu lui importait. Maintenant qu'il avait calmé ses doutes il visitait ce temple où plus personne ne vivait.

En temps normal, il se serait aperçu que les chevaliers seraient toujours aux ordres d'Athena si Elysius était mort mais bien sur il agonisait donc il n'y pensa pas ou si une part de son esprit délirant le nota le reste de son esprit essaya d'y trouver une explication logique : sans doute Elysius en mourant avait réalisé le plan de Zeus et utilisé le reste de son cosmos pour libérer les chevaliers des sceaux mémoriels et ceux-ci avaient décidé de rejoindre le sanctuaire du dieu mort pour lui rendre hommage.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de deux choses : le temple était habité et il y avait des vêtements jetés à la va vite vers la chambre d'Elysius où il se dirigeait en ce moment. De plus, si certains de ces vêtements étaient de la couleur noire tant aimée par Elysius, on pouvait remarquer un jean bleu et un tee-shirt rouge sans manches qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à ce que le fils d'Hadès aimait porter. Chaos traversa comme un fantôme la porte et stoppa net. Le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux était insoutenable pour lui.

**Attention début du lemon**

Ensemble sur le lit étaient enlacés le chevalier Pégase et Elysius s'embrassant passionnément. Le drap qui les couvrait à peine tomba quand Elysius embrassa dans le cou son jeune amant. Chaos était incapable de détourner les yeux. Ils étaient complètement nus. Seiya commença à poussa des gémissements de plaisir quand la bouche de son dieu descendit lentement le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à son abdomen. Une des mains du dieu commença à saisir le membre du chevalier et à faire des mouvements de va et vient. Une partie de l'esprit de Chaos qui n'était pas occupé à hurler de dégoût devant l'amour et le désir qui émanaient des deux hommes nota que le chevalier Seiya avait anatomiquement parlant des ressemblances avec sa constellation. Proprement parlé, il était monté comme un cheval. Les gémissements de Seiya devinrent de plus en plus forts quand Elysius remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Chaos nota que le jeune dieu devait avoir l'habitude de la taille de son partenaire car il arrivait à le prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Au bout d'un moment, le chevalier Pégase arrêta Elysius et l'embrassa avant de lui dire :

Tu me rends complètement fou, mon amour.

Seiya-kun, fais-moi l'amour, j'aime te sentir en moi, j'ai l'impression qu'ainsi nous ne formons plus qu'un.

Les regards des deux amants étaient tellement emplis d'amour, de désir et de passion que Chaos retourna au présent dégoûté

**Fin du lemon**

_Je ne peux pas laisser cet avenir arriver, jamais au grand jamais. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais avant de disparaître, je dois tuer Kanon. _

Chaos concentra son cosmos en une attaque capable de détruire un chevalier d'or. La douleur était insoutenable mais il devait le faire. Malheureusement pour lui, Elysius le remarqua et eut un petit sourire sadique. Quand Chaos lança l'attaque, il utilisa son pouvoir pour retourner la structure de l'espace-temps sur la trajectoire de l'attaque, la renvoyant sur Chaos.

Les dernières pensées de Chaos furent les suivantes

_Je te hais Elysius. Du plus profond de mon être, je te hais. Je n'ai pu tuer Kanon mais même si je sais que tu as un avenir radieux qui t'attend tu devras passer par des souffrances infinies avant. Je te l'ai dit ce n'est que le début de tes épreuves et il y a toujours la possibilité que tu échoues à l'une d'entre elles et alors cet avenir radieux ne sera pas. De la Big Will, je t'observerai Elysius. Voyons si tu peux atteindre cet avenir radieux pour toi et les chevaliers._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Retour vers un monde de lumière**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Merci de me laisser vos commentaires, cela me motive beaucoup. Il y aura beaucoup d'interactions entre Elysius et Seiya puisque c'est le couple sur lequel je me concentre d'abord mais on aura aussi des moments pour les autres couples vus dans le futur. Depuis le Lost Canvas et les interactions entre Alone (réincarnation d'Hadès) et Tenma (réincarnation de Pégase) à la limite du yaoi, je me suis souvent posé la question et s'il y avait une raison à ça, après tout, Seiya a l'air très troublé par Hadès quand il le voit. C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée d'Elysius.

Elysius – Il est temps de partir, de retourner vers un monde de lumière. Père, tout ira bien ?

Hadès – Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sens que les juges ont déjà fini. Je vois que tu commences à bien maîtriser tes pouvoirs. C'est très bien.

Elysius – Au fait, maman viendra te voir dans deux jours et vu que ça fait très longtemps qu'elle ne t'a pas vu elle va vouloir rattraper le temps perdu.

Hadès (rougissant) –Bon, c'est pas que je veuille vous mettre à la porte mais il se fait tard.

Elysius – Bon vu que la cruche n'est pas réveillée, je m'occupe du transport. Attention tout le monde ! Le combat contre Chaos et les résurrections m'ont pris beaucoup d'énergie, alors pour faciliter le transport je vous demande de tous vous réunir autour de moi le plus près possible.

Tous les chevaliers et les titans se réunirent autour du jeune dieu. Cependant, dans le rassemblement, et même si plus tard le chevalier Pégase se rendit compte que c'était intentionnel, Kanon et Ikki bousculèrent le jeune guerrier qui se raccrocha pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre à la première personne venue… Elysius. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Seiya se rendit compte que sa gorge était sèche et que la température venait brusquement de monter.

Elysius - Tu sembles fatigué, chevalier Pégase, c'est bien normal après tout ces combats. Laisse-moi-t'aider un peu à rester debout.

Quand le jeune homme sentit les mains du dieu entourer son torse, la sensation d'être dans ses bras lui fit presque pousser un sourire de contentement. C'était si bon. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite sous l'effet de l'émotion. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il aurait suffi que Seiya lève un peu plus la tête ou qu'Elysius baisse un peu la sienne pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Si cela arrivait, le chevalier divin ne répondait plus de ses actes. Il était si concentré sur le dieu qui le tenait dans ses bras qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu de la réaction des autres chevaliers. Ikki et Kanon avait un grand sourire, quand aux chevaliers d'or, ils regardaient la scène avec un grand intérêt, certains riaient doucement de l'embarras du chevalier de l'espoir, d'autres trouvaient qu'ils formaient un couple absolument adorable et certains se demandaient qui serait le seme et qui serait le uke dans leur relation. Les chevaliers divins étaient heureux pour leur frère d'armes qui découvrait les émois de l'amour. Les titans et les dieux sombres quand à eux regardaient la scène avec joie et espéraient que le jeune saint ne brise pas le cœur de leur dieu car ils savaient que bien qu'il soit extrêmement puissant, tout son cosmos ne le protégerait pas de ce genre de souffrance.

Hadès regardait cela et se rappelait les temps mythologiques où son fils et le fils de Zeus était tombé amoureux. Il se souvenait aussi du moment où Zeus avait décrété que les chevaliers obéiraient à Athena et qu'ils perdraient tout souvenir d'Elysius. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil au roi des dieux et là il avait eu une certitude. Zeus était heureux non pas parce que sa fille protégerait la Terre mais parce qu'il séparait à tout jamais Elysius du chevalier Pégase. Tout cela parce qu'Elysius était son fils et que Zeus haïssait Hades et tout ce qui lui était lié. Il n'avait jamais supporté le fait qu'Hades refuse de suivre ses ordres comme les autres. Il avait aussi remarqué le regard du chevalier Pégase quand son père avait pris cette décision. Le chevalier Pégase avait toujours été contre les décrets de son père, à son crédit tous les décrets de son père étaient au mieux stupides au pire inhumains. Il préférait de loin sa mère Héra qui le lui rendait bien. Quand celle-ci apprit sa relation avec Elysius, elle fit tout pour la cacher sachant que Zeus voudrait les séparer. Malheureusement quelqu'un avait renseigné Zeus. Le chevalier Pégase regardait toujours son père avec indifférence mais jusqu'au jour de la décision de Zeus il avait un certain respect pour lui car c'était son père malgré tout. Ce jour-là, tout l'amour et le respect qu'avait le chevalier pour son père disparut remplacée par une haine brulante. Il était évident qu'à partir de ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus de doute à ce sujet pour l'amant de son fils : il ne considérait plus Zeus comme son père, il le reniait.

_Zeus, pauvre idiot ! Tu t'es aliéné ton fils pour rien. Malgré les sceaux mémoriels, malgré la séparation, ils s'aiment toujours autant. Mais je ne suis pas surpris, un coureur de jupons invétéré comme toi ne peut comprendre que l'amour, le vrai, est éternel et surmonte tous les obstacles. _

Une voix féminine s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Hades et lui répondit :

Voix - Bien sur qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'est l'amour, sinon, il n'aurait pas essayé de me séparer moi et Hephie.

Hades – Aphrodite, ton mari aime vraiment les surnoms ridicules que tu lui donnes ?

Aphrodite – Oui.

Hades – Les vapeurs du volcan dans lequel il vit doivent lui monter à la tête alors. Mais si ma mémoire est bonne tu l'as trompé non ? Alors dans ce cas tu es mal placée pour parler d'amour véritable.

Aphrodite. Avec Ares, j'ai été obligé. Monsieur a été se plaindre à son père que ce n'était pas juste qu'Hephie et moi on se marie. Alors Zeus m'a dit soit tu couches avec Ares soit ton mari aura un problème avec un éclair.

Hades – La menace pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, oui, c'est bien le style de mon frère. J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais couché avec lui pour l'apparence physique.

Aphrodite – Mon mari me comble parfaitement à ce niveau.

Hades – Oui, mais Ares n'a pas de difformités.

Aphrodite – Tout d'abord, mon mari boîte c'est tout. Deuxièmement, une fois retiré toute la cendre volcanique qu'il a sur la peau, crois-moi il est très beau. Tu crois qu'Eros est aussi beau uniquement à cause de moi ?

Hades - ??? Il est le fils d'Hephaistos mais je croyais qu'Ares était son père, il s'en est même vanté une fois.

Aphrodite – IL A OSE FAIRE QUOI ??? Franchement, jamais je n'aurai d'enfants avec un être tel que lui, il est laid à l'intérieur et en plus il a quelques problèmes au niveau sexuel.

Hades – Tu veux dire quoi là ?

Aphrodite – C'est-à-dire que toutes les qualités d'étalon que Zeus a n'a pas été transmis à Ares. Plutôt à son plus jeune fils. Elysius a beaucoup de chance.

Hades – Mais Ares n'arrête pas de parler de ses exploits guerriers ET amoureux.

Aphrodite – Pour parler métaphoriquement, si tu vas à la chasse avec un mini couteau en plastique qui se casse au premier choc, tu penses tuer combien d'animaux ?

Hades – Aucun, mais quel est le rapport ? … Oh mon dieu !!

Aphrodite – J'aurais plus de plaisir en m'enfonçant un cure-dents et comme je l'ai dit il n'est même pas rentré que c'est déjà fini.

Hades – Pfffff. AHAHAHAHAHAH !!

Aphrodite – Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Un ange de lumière et un ange de ténèbres. Yin et Yang. L'un est calme et raisonné et l'autre spontané et fonceur.

Dans un flash de lumière, le groupe avait disparu quand soudain Hades regarda par terre haussa les sourcils et murmura :

Hades – C'est pas vrai, ils l'ont oubliée. Bon je suppose que je dois la renvoyer mais avant tout.

Hades sortit de sous son armure un crayon noir et commença à dessiner sur la figure d'Athena toujours endormie.

Aphrodite – Hades, c'est un peu gamin de faire ça non ?

Hades – Oui je sais mais c'est trop tentant et puis après ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai bien besoin de rire. De toute façon, je la renverrai… une fois que j'aurai pris quelques photos embarrassantes.

Aphrodite – Tu m'en enverras quelques copies ?

Hades – Oui, bien sûr.

Aphrodite – Amuse-toi bien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Discussions avec un coureur de jupons divin**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Merci de me laisser vos commentaires, cela me motive beaucoup

**Sanctuaire**

Les chevaliers de bronze, Shina, Marine et Seika furent très surpris de voir tous les chevaliers d'or et les titans ainsi que les chevaliers divins apparaître dans une grande lumière blanche. Le fait que le chevalier Seiya était dans les bras d'un très bel inconnu les surprit encore plus. Bizarrement, Shina se rendit compte que cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que cela de voir celui après qui il avait couru pendant si longtemps dans les bras d'un autre homme. La raison de son calme était sans doute le très beau chevalier portant l'armure du Sagittaire qui lui faisait de petits sourires. Marine, elle ne s'intéressait absolument pas à l'orientation sexuelle de son élève, puisque sa première réaction fut de se jeter littéralement sur le chevalier du Lion, le faisant tomber dans la manœuvre, et de l'embrasser passionnément ne s'arrêtant que pour lui dire de temps en temps « Ne me quitte plus jamais ».Aiolia semblait beaucoup apprécier la situation.

Les chevaliers de bronze eux étaient choqués de cette apparition, mais l'un d'entre eux s'aperçut de quelque chose : Athena n'était pas dans le groupe qui venait d'arriver. Or, il se trouvait que ce chevalier en question était Jabu, le chevalier de la Licorne qui vouait une immense dévotion à la déesse. Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'encore maintenant il faisait le cheval pour elle comme il le faisait quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Sa première réaction fut de demander à un des chevaliers où était sa déesse adorée. Malheureusement, de tous les chevaliers à qui il aurait pu poser la question il choisit Seiya. Et étant donné que celui-ci était trop occupé à apprécier la sensation d'être dans les bras d'Elysius, il l'arracha littéralement à l'étreinte du dieu.

Jabu – Seiya !! Où est Athena-Sama ?? Tu étais censé la protéger au péril de ta vie

Seiya – Que ? Quoi ? Athe qui ?

Jabu – ATHENA !!! La déesse que nous chevaliers devons protéger !!

Kanon – Je crois qu'on l'a laissé à Elysion.

En temps normal, Seiya aurait hurlé qu'il fallait retourner la chercher mais en ce moment il se moquait complètement de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à la déesse aux cheveux violets. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de retourner dans ses bras et ressentir encore le cosmos chaud et si bienveillant qui émanait d'Elysius.

Elysius – Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que mon père Hades ne laissera rien lui arriver de mal.

A ce moment-là, Athena toujours endormie apparut. Cependant, il semblait que quelqu'un ce soit amusé avec des crayons de couleur parce qu'il n'y avait pas une seule partie de son visage qui n'était pas couvert de dessins ridicules. Entre autres avaient été dessinés : une barbichette et une moustache violette, un monocle d'un jaune criard, sur le front étaient écrits à l'encre rouge les mots ESPACE VIDE A L'INTERIEUR, des trainées rouges descendaient de son nez et le visage en entier avait été peinturluré en vert. L'effet sur les chevaliers fut le même pour tous, un grand éclat de rire. Seul Jabu commença à hurler que c'était un sacrilège d'attenter ainsi à la divine beauté d'Athena.

Cependant, ce moment fut interrompu par un grondement de tonnerre et l'arrivée d'un homme entouré d'une aura d'éclairs. Zeus était là et il n'était pas content.

Zeus – Elysius, que fais-tu sur Terre ? Seule Athena a le droit d'être en ce royaume.

Elysius – D'après les lois que tu as toi-même édictées, j'ai le droit de rester ici et d'y amener mon sanctuaire tant que je ne représente pas de danger pour l'humanité.

Zeus – Je refuse de voir un dépravé comme toi rester sur ce monde, le Tartare est encore trop bien pour toi

Hades (se matérialisant) – Mon fils ? Un dépravé ? C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère.

Zeus – Il a corrompu mon fils durant les temps mythologiques et il essaye encore maintenant.

Hades – Ah ! Je vois. Mon fils est un dépravé parce qu'il préfère les hommes.

Zeus – Oui, parfaitement !

Hades – De mon point de vue, le dépravé c'est toi.

Zeus – MOI !! Et pourquoi donc ?

Hades – Mon fils préfère peut-être les hommes, mais il a toujours été fidèle à une seule et unique personne. Toi tu as trompé Héra combien de fois ? 100 ? 200 ? 500 ? Tu sais le nombre de jeunes filles que j'ai accueillies dans mon royaume qui s'étaient suicidées parce qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à s'occuper de leur enfant vu que tu n'avais pas eu le courage d'assumer la paternité. En plus, elles ne pouvaient dire qui était le père parce que tu utilisais tes pouvoirs pour qu'elles n'aient aucun souvenir de la conception. Mais tu t'en moquais, tant que tu pouvais assouvir des désirs. Heureusement, Seiya n'a pas hérité de tes travers.

Zeus – Il devrait s'intéresser aux femmes et ne pas se contenter d'un partenaire sexuel comme moi et son frère Ares.

Hades – Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce-pas ? Le vrai amour entre deux âmes sœurs ne prend pas en compte le sexe des amoureux. Le vrai amour c'est n'aimer qu'une seule et unique personne à jamais.

Zeus – Quelle idée ridicule !! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'avais jamais regardé d'autres femmes que Perséphone. Après tout, il y avait des nymphes qui étaient intéressées par toi.

Hades – Leucée et Minthe tu veux dire ? Désolé, mais je n'aime pas les fan girls qui ne s'intéressent à moi que parce que je suis un dieu puissant ou parce que je suis beau.

Zeus – Je te l'ai dit, tu es ridicule de n'avoir qu'un partenaire sexuel.

Voix – Ah bon ! Donc pour toi je ne suis qu'un partenaire sexuel ?

Zeus – HERA ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Héra – Je suis là parce que mon mari refuse de suivre ses propres lois à cause de ses préjugés concernant mon neveu. Tu vas laisser Elysius ramener son sanctuaire du Tartare, cela fait bien trop longtemps que les pauvres gens qui prient les Titans n'ont pas vu la lumière du soleil. Et si tu refuses, je demanderais à Aphrodite et Eros de faire en sorte qu'il te soit impossible de te livrer à ton passe-temps préféré sans ressentir une horrible douleur à chaque fois

Zeus (palissant) – Tu plaisantes, chérie ?

Héra – Non, après tout, moi ça ne me dérange pas, tu ne m'as pas touché depuis plus de 2000 ans alors je n'en ai rien à faire.

Zeus (tête baissée) – Très bien chérie

Héra – Au fait, nous reparlerons de cette histoire de partenaire sexuel ce soir. J'attends des explications, de très longues explications.

Zeus disparut dans une pluie d'éclairs.

Elysius – Père, tante Héra, merci.

Hades – C'est normal de se battre contre les injustices. De plus, tu es mon fils et un père doit toujours protéger son fils. Accessoirement, voir Zeus sur le point de piquer une crise de nerfs était hilarant.

Héra – Il refuse d'accepter que son fils ne soit pas un pervers coureur de jupons comme lui.

Héra s'approcha de Seiya.

Héra – Durant les temps mythologiques, j'ai vu votre amour grandir de plus en plus. Même maintenant, je vois que les sentiments que tu avais pour lui à l'époque reviennent malgré les sceaux que ton idiot de père a placés sur toi.

Seiya rougit et hocha doucement la tête.

Héra – Suis ton cœur, mon fils. Je sais que lui n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer.

A ces mots, Seiya sentit son cœur battre plus vite et une douce chaleur envahit son corps.

_Elysius m'aime !_

Héra sourit, elle était heureuse de voir que son fils et son âme soeur pourraient bientôt être réunis.

Héra – Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, Seiya.

Seiya – Mais, et si tu te trompais, s'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il me rejetait !!C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un.

Hera – Demande-lui, il est juste derrière toi.

Seiya – Tu as tout entendu ?

Elysius – Désolé je ne voulais pas être indiscret mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation.

Seiya (très gêné) – Et alors, qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ?

Elysius (se penchant vers Seiya) – Ta mère a raison Seiya-kun, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Seiya ne put s'en empêcher. La proximité d'Elysius, la proclamation de son amour, c'était beaucoup trop pour le jeune adolescent. Il leva la tête et embrassa Elysius. Au début, le baiser était maladroit, mais petit à petit il devint plus assuré et passionné. Durant le baiser, les bras de Seiya s'étaient placés autour du cou d'Elysius et les bras d'Elysius entourèrent le torse du jeune chevalier. Mais Seiya voulait être plus proche du fils d'Hades. Une pensée et l'armure divine de Pégase le quitta. Il n'y avait plus que leurs vêtements entre eux, mais même ainsi les sensations étaient incroyablement intenses.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Athena pour se réveiller. Malheureusement pour elle, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le nouveau couple s'embrasser. De plus, sans l'armure de Pégase, il était très apparent que le chevalier appréciait beaucoup ce baiser. Athena fut si choquée qu'elle perdit encore connaissance. Jabu essaya désespérément de la réveiller sous les yeux très amusés d'Hades et Héra. Hades se tourna vers son fils.

Hades – Bien que je trouve cette scène de retrouvailles entre toi et Seiya-kun adorable, il est temps que tu ramènes ton sanctuaire sur Terre et tu ne peux le faire tout en l'embrassant.

Elysius se sépara de Seiya tout en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait qu'il reprendrait là où ils en étaient plus tard et concentra son immense cosmos.

Soudain, une déchirure apparut dans l'air et de là sortit le sanctuaire de Chronos. Il lévita un moment et atterrit dans la mer formant une île. De l'île, on entendait des cris de joie. C'étaient le peuple des Titans heureux de retrouver le soleil après si longtemps. Elysius utilisa son cosmos encore une fois pour faire retentir sa voix dans l'île toute entière.

Elysius – Je vous ai promis le soleil et la liberté, j'ai tenu la promesse. Vous revoilà dans ce monde de lumière dont on vous avait privé pendant si longtemps

Il y eut un grand silence puis le peuple cria «Gloire à Elysius-Sama notre sauveur »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Les « exploits » d'Athena**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Merci de me laisser vos commentaires, cela me motive beaucoup

Après avoir ramené son sanctuaire, Elysius et Seiya résumèrent leur baiser. Pour Seiya, le contact des lèvres d'Elysius contre ses lèvres était aussi doux que celui de pétales de rose et leur goût était celui de fraises. Il inspira et il réalisa qu'Elysius avait la même odeur qu'une forêt de sapins. Il adorait cette odeur, à chacune de ses respirations il sentait des décharges d'électricité qui lui traversaient le corps.

Aiolia était quand à lui tellement absorbé par le baiser de Marine qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée du sanctuaire de Chronos. Aioros se demandait d'ailleurs si son frère n'allait pas manquer d'air. Mais même le valeureux chevalier du Sagittaire n'osait les séparer, sachant que le chevalier du Lion serait très énervé si on le séparait de la femme qu'il aimait. Il était de toute façon trop occupé à cacher son trouble face aux regards embrasés que lui jetait Shina. Si Shura réalisait dans quel état la jeune femme le mettait, il n'en entendrait jamais la fin. Cependant, l'inquiétude le gagna quand il s'aperçut que la perspective d'être la cible des plaisanteries de son ami ne le gênait pas tant que ça à partir du moment où il pouvait apprendre à mieux connaître la guerrière aux cheveux verts.

Seika était quand à elle très heureuse que son jeune frère ait trouvé l'amour. Elle aurait par contre apprécié lui parler avant de le voir dans une scène qui aurait fait saliver tout fan de yaoi.

Quand Jabu réussit finalement à réveiller Athena sans qu'elle ne retombe dans les pommes en voyant son chevalier le plus dévoué dans les bras d'un homme… c'est-à-dire après 15 fois, elle commença à hurler.

Athena – Elysius, qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec mon chevalier ???

Elysius (arrêtant d'embrasser Seiya) – Si tu n'as pas compris après l'avoir vu plus de 15 fois, ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais de ton intelligence.

Athena – Comment oses tu ? Seiya ! Dis quelque chose !! Il m'a insulté.

Kanon (murmurant à Ikki) – C'était une constatation, pas une insulte.

Seiya – Je suis désolé, mais là il a marqué un point.

Athena (hurlant) – Je suis la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre. Je suis très intelligente et une excellente guerrière.

Elysius (soupirant) – Bon, je ne voulais pas t'humilier devant tes chevaliers, mais bon. Concernant l'intelligence, toutes les inventions et les stratégies qui t'ont été attribuées, c'est moi qui les aie faites quand j'étais grand pope. Tu n'as inventé que le râteau. Même l'olivier, ton arbre fétiche, c'est moi qui l'ai récupéré du Moyen-Orient durant un de tes kidnappings par une divinité mineure. Ta stratégie pour s'emparer de Troie, c'était de leur catapulter des lapins parce que, je cite, « les troyens arrêteront de se battre en voyant d'adorables lapins et deviendront pacifiques ». L'effet fut saisissant puisque les troyens tuèrent tous tes adorables lapins, les dépecèrent et remercièrent les grecs pour cette nourriture qui leur permit de soutenir le siège encore plus longtemps que prévu. Bizarrement, leurs instincts belliqueux ne furent pas calmés. De plus, tes choix de gardiens pour empêcher quiconque de libérer Poseidon et Hades furent respectivement : des poissons rouges et des pandas. Quand à tes capacités de guerrière, tu ne t'es battu réellement qu'une fois. Contre une dryade. Et tu as perdu. Sachant que ton adversaire ne combattait qu'en donnant des gifles et en griffant sans utiliser son cosmos, ça en dit long sur tes capacités guerrières.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Elysius parlait, les chevaliers commencèrent à pouffer de rire. Et en entendant l'histoire de la dryade, certains ne purent retenir leur amusement. Le chevalier Seiya, lui était par terre, se tenant les côtes alternant entre des crises incontrôlables de fou rire et des tentatives infructueuses pour reprendre son souffle.

Kanon et Shyriu avaient l'air choqués.

Kanon – Donc c'est pour ça les bocaux que j'ai vu une fois dans le temple de Poseidon. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que c'était.

Shyriu – Donc c'est pour cela que la région est envahie par des pandas.

Elysius – Oui, mais bon, ce n'est pas étonnant quand on connaît Athena. Après tout, elle n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi son bouclier indestructible avait été abîmé par l'épée de mon père.

Seiya – C'est vrai que c'était surprenant de voir qu'il a été fissuré.

Elysius – A vrai dire, ça remonte à la création de l'armure d'Athena.

**Flashback**

Athena – Hephaistos, j'ai besoin d'une armure indestructible. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi, pour ta petite Athena, que tu aimes tant.

Hephaistos – Athena, arrête de te coller à moi, je suis marié. A une époque, j'avais un faible pour toi mais c'est fini.

Athena – Tu aimes Aphrodite ! Mais c'est une catin, elle offrirait ces charmes à n'importe qui !

Aphrodite - C'est drôle parce que celle qui se conduit comme une prostituée de bas étage ici c'est toi.

Athena – Voyons, Aphrodite ! Ne le prend pas comme ça !

Hephaistos (avec un petit sourire en coin) – C'est vrai, Aphrodite, ne le prends pas comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas Athena, tu auras ton armure et elle sera indestructible comme tu l'as demandé.

Athena, heureuse, partit. Aphrodite s'approcha de son mari et l'enlaçant par derrière lui susurra à l'oreille.

Aphrodite – Tu ne comptes pas réellement lui faire une armure indestructible, n'est-ce-pas, Hephie ?

Hephaistos – Tu me connais trop bien. Son armure sera la moins résistante de toutes les armures divines. Un coup et une fissure apparaîtra. Je ne supporte pas les allumeuses qui essaient de me séduire pour avoir des faveurs alors qu'elles savent parfaitement que je suis marié et fidèle.

Aphrodite – Et un mari aussi fidèle que toi doit être récompensé.

Hephaistos – Récompensé ?

Aphrodite – Parfaitement.

La déesse de l'amour se détourna de son mari, commença à avancer vers leur chambre nuptiale, d'un pas lent et sensuel. Juste avant de disparaître dans la chambre, elle se débarrassa de sa robe et se tourna vers son mari pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Il ne fallut à Hephaistos qu'une fraction de seconde pour la rejoindre dans la chambre et commencer à profiter de sa récompense. Le forgeron divin ne retourna à sa forge que tard dans l'après-midi, le lendemain.

**Fin du Flashback**

Athena – Comment Hephaistos a-t-il pu me faire ça ?

Elysius – Au hasard, je dirais parce que tu as essayé de le séduire alors qu'il est marié et heureux en ménage. En plus, il ne faut pas oublier que tu as été la pire des pestes avec lui quand il avait un faible pour toi.

Athena – Mais je n'étais pas censé savoir qu'il allait devenir …

Elysius – Un forgeron de génie capable de créer absolument n'importe quoi : armures, armes, orfèvrerie et l'un des plus beaux dieux une fois qu'il retire la suie de son visage. C'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Athena – Oui, je veux dire, non !

Elysius – Et là tu es jalouse parce qu'après plusieurs réincarnations, Seiya ne s'intéresse toujours pas à toi et qu'il m'aime encore.

Athena – Je ne peux rien faire pour t'empêcher de te promener sur Terre mais quitte mon sanctuaire de suite.

Elysius – Très bien, Seiya, ça te dirait un diner ce soir à Rodorio. Je viendrais te chercher à la sortie du sanctuaire ce soir à 19h d'accord ?

Seiya – Un diner ? Oui, d'accord, je serais là.

Elysius se téléporta avec son armée dans son sanctuaire et Seiya réussit à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Puis, se remémorant son rendez-vous ce soir, il commença à paniquer.

Seiya – Comment je m'habille ? Quelle heure est-il ? C'est la première fois que je suis invité, comment je dois me comporter ? Et si je me rendais ridicule ?

Shyriu – Ne t'inquiète pas, Seiya ! On t'aidera à choisir les vêtements et Marine et Shina se feront un plaisir de t'expliquer comment bien te comporter pour ton rendez-vous.

Seiya – Vraiment ?

Shyriu – Oui, bien sûr alors calme toi !

Athena – Seiya, je ne t'ai en aucun cas permis d'aller à un rendez-vous.

Sion – Princesse Athena, bien que nous ayons le devoir de vous protéger et de vous obéir en période de guerre sainte, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous immiscer dans notre vie privée. Vos décrets concernant les masques des femmes chevaliers sont déjà à la limite de ce que vous pouvez nous ordonner, mais là, ça va trop loin.

Marine – Au fait pourquoi ces décrets ont été faits ?

Sion – Athena ne supportait pas de voir des visages de femmes plus beaux que les siens. Alors elle a fait ces décrets. Elle voulait que les chevaliers ne se dévouent qu'à elle. Elysius était contre l'idée, mais Athena l'a renvoyé de sa place de grand pope quand il a émis ses objections. Mais ces décrets ont une valeur inférieure à l'une des lois premières faites par les dieux. Je parle de la loi dite de l'âme sœur. En fait, si une femme chevalier qui a été démasquée rencontre son âme sœur et qu'il n'est pas celui qui l'a démasquée, elle peut refuser de suivre le décret et suivre son cœur. Elle n'aura même pas à essayer de tuer celui qui l'a démasquée

Shina – Donc si je rencontre mon âme sœur, le fait que Seiya m'a démasquée sera sans valeur et je n'aurai pas à le poursuivre ou à essayer de le tuer.

Sion – C'est exact.

Shina – Comment on peut savoir qui est son âme sœur ?

Sion – Il suffit d'un simple regard pour des personnes qui comme nous maîtrisent le cosmos. C'est quelque chose que l'on ressent viscéralement au plus profond de son âme. C'est la raison pour laquelle Seiya est retombé amoureux d'Elysius immédiatement malgré les sceaux mémoriels et la raison pour laquelle à chaque réincarnation Marine et Aiolia retombent amoureux.

Ledit couple piqua un magnifique fard.

Shina – Je vois, dans ce cas…

Personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce qui allait se passer. Shina se dirigea vers Aiolos et l'embrassa longuement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Dîner interrompu et Ares**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Je n'ai pour l'instant que quatre commentaires, alors svp laissez en pour dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic.

Face à tous les dangers, Seiya n'avait jamais reculé et ce dans toutes ses incarnations. Cependant, en ce moment, il était extrêmement angoissé. Il attendait Elysius à la sortie du sanctuaire pour leur rendez-vous et il était terrorisé à l'idée de se comporter d'une manière qui détournerait le dieu de lui malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Sion, Marine, Seika et même Shina qui l'avaient assuré qu'Elysius ne se détournerait jamais de lui quoiqu'il arrive.

Quand il sentit une présence s'approcher, il leva les yeux et il eut d'un coup de fortes difficultés à continuer à respirer. Si Elysius avait été beau la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, cette fois il était à tomber par terre. Il avait changé de vêtements et portait une chemise blanche entrouverte qui laissait voir un peu de son torse, de plus il avait mis un pantalon de cuir noir qui le moulait d'une manière très érotique.

Ekysius – Seiya-kun, tu es prêt ?

A ce moment-là, le jeune chevalier aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Essayant de calmer ses ardeurs et espérant que la bosse de son jean ne se voyait pas trop, il ravala le gémissement de désir qui était à deux doigts de sortir de ses lèvres et murmura un oui timide.

Arrivé au restaurant, il découvrit qu'Elysius avait un choisi un établissement qui disposait de petites salles privées pour les couples. Son cœur accéléra quand il s'aperçut que c'était vers l'une d'entre elles qu'on les dirigeait.

Au fil du repas, il parla de sa vie, de son entraînement en Grêce, de Miho et des orphelins, de sa joie d'avoir revu Seika sa sœur qu'il croyait avoir perdue. Il parlait naturellement sans se forcer comme s'il était normal de lui raconter toute sa vie parce qu'en lui il avait une confiance totale en Elysius. Elysius, lui, raconta ce qu'il avait fait depuis son renvoi de la position de grand pope. Après une anecdote particulièrement amusante, ils rirent aux éclats et quand ils eurent réussi à se calmer, ils s'aperçurent que leurs têtes étaient très proches l'une de l'autre. Ce fut le second baiser de Seiya avec Elysius mais très rapidement il devint très passionné. Ils commencèrent à se lever afin de se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans cesser de s'embrasser. Voyant cela, l'une des serveuses plaça l'addition sur la table et ferma les rideaux à l'entrée de la salle privée pour éviter que le couple ne soit dérangé. Les mains des deux amoureux ne restèrent pas inoccupées, elles exploraient chaque partie du corps qu'elles pouvaient toucher. La situation commença à devenir très torride quand l'une des mains de Seiya vagabonda sur les fesses d'Elysius et les caressa lentement. La réponse d'Elysius fut de placer une de ses mains entre eux et de caresser l'entrejambe de son amant. Le grognement étouffé de plaisir qui sortit des lèvres de Seiya lui montra qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Malheureusement ce moment fut interrompu.

Voix – Seiya !! Il y a une nouvelle guerre sainte.

La réaction du chevalier Pégase à cette interruption fut de balancer ses météores dans la direction de la voix. Jabu n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé qu'il était encastré dans un mur … trois quartiers plus loin.

Shyriu et Shun, qui s'étaient doutés de la manière dont Seiya réagirait et qui s'étaient placés hors du champ de tir, soupirèrent

Shun – C'est la troisième fois, il aurait du prévoir.

Shyriu – C'est sur qu'après avoir failli mourir à cause de la boule de feu d'Aiolia et s'être pris la flèche du Sagittaire, il aurait du comprendre qu'on ne dérange pas un couple dans son intimité.

Shun – Oui, mais il ne savait pas pour Aiolia et Aiolos, tout comme il ne pensait pas que Seiya et Elysius était en train de …

Shyriu – Shun, je t'en prie, on entendait Marine gémir dans la chambre d'Aiolia, Shina parlait suffisamment fort de la taille de la « flèche d'or » d'Aiolos pour que tout le sanctuaire entende et on sentait les cosmos d'Elysius et de Seiya se mélanger.

Shun – Oui, mais c'est Jabu, tu sais, il est un peu idiot sur mes bords.

Elysius – Et franchement au milieu.

Shyriu – Elysius-sama, Seiya s'est calmé ?

Elysius – Il se calme en donnant des coups de pied dans les poubelles de la ruelle.

Shyriu – Ca explique les poubelles que je viens de voir voler au-dessus des maisons. Heureusement, les immeubles que Jabu a traversés étaient déserts donc il n'y a que des dégâts matériels.

Elysius – Au pire, j'aurai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour ressusciter les morts, et modifier les mémoires des témoins, ce qui me fait penser.

Elysius se concentra et quelque secondes plus tard, tout le monde avait oublié l'incident et les trous dans les immeubles étaient réparés.

Shyriu – Bon on sort Jabu du mur où il est incrusté et on y va ?

Elysius – Oui, Seiya-kun, tu es calmé ?

Seiya (prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer) – Oui, ça va aller.

Elysius – Parfait, quelle divinité menace la Terre ?

Shun – Ares mais je suis désolé, vous ne pouvez pas venir, Athena refuserait.

Elysius – Elle ne le saura pas, vu qu'elle a été kidnappée.

Shyriu – Comment le savez vous ?

Elysius – Facile. Athena est toujours kidnappée durant les cinq premières minutes des guerres saintes.

Shyriu – La personne qui l'a kidnappée dit être un des Soldats d'Ares.

Elysius – C'est l'équivalent d'un Chevalier de Bronze. Plus le temps passe, plus ça devient ridicule ces kidnappings. Bientôt, il suffira d'envoyer une vache pour la kidnapper.

Les chevaliers divins explosèrent de rire.

Jabu (toujours incrusté dans son mur) – Comment osez-vous manquer de respecte à Athena-sama ? Et en plus, si vous laissez cet individu entrer au Sanctuaire je dirais tout.

Seiya (s'approchant l'air menaçant) – Deux choses : Ce n'est pas un manque de respect mais une constatation, elle se fait toujours kidnapper par le premier méchant qui passe et ensuite si tu racontes à Athena, je ne t'incruste pas dans le mur mais dans le sol et si profondément qu'on retrouvera jamais ton corps, compris ??

Jabu se tut aussitôt. Il ne fit aucun commentaire quand il s'aperçut pendant qu'ils rentraient au Sanctuaire que Seiya et Elysius couraient main dans la main.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Guerre sainte**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Je n'ai pour l'instant que quatre commentaires, alors svp laissez en pour dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic.

Une des seules concessions à la modernité faites au sanctuaire d'Athena était un téléviseur à écran géant dans la grande salle du Pope. Elle permettait de savoir les impacts des actions des dieux sur le monde. Quand les chevaliers divins, Elysius et Jabu arrivèrent, on entendait la voix d'un présentateur de journal grec.

Présentateur : Après cette étrange affaire de personnes assommées par des poubelles à Athènes, Sparte et Delphes, nous passons maintenant à quelque chose de plus inquiétant, d'un peu partout dans le monde nous parviennent des rumeurs d'émeutes, de guerres civiles, d'augmentation de violences conjugales. D'après nos reporters, c'est comme si le monde entier s'entretuait.

Elysius : Donc, c'est ainsi qu'Ares veut s'emparer du monde en faisant s'entretuer toute l'humanité. Il faut aller l'arrêter dans son sanctuaire de Sparte.

Jabu : Et ?

Elysius : Et le sceller à tout jamais, c'est un fou dangereux.

Jabu : Et ??

Elysius : Et ensuite nous rentrerons chez nous.

Jabu : Vous êtes sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ?

Elysius : Non, pourquoi ?

Jabu : Et Athena ?

Elysius : Voyons, Jabu, Athena n'est ni dangereuse, ni folle, il n'y a pas besoin de la sceller.

Jabu : Il faut la sauver d'Ares !! Qui sait quelles choses affreuses il lui fait subir ?

Elysius : Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui a rien fait.

Jabu : Sans doute qu'il n'a pas osé toucher à sa pureté virginale.

Elysius : Non, c'est juste qu'il a beau être très frustré sexuellement, il ne l'est pas à ce point.

Jabu : Comment osez-vous ?

Elysius : En plus, ta vierge a essayé de violer Seiya-kun pendant qu'il était dans le coma. Heureusement qu'il y avait Shina. D'ailleurs ça lui a valu un bon karma, maintenant elle est la petite amie d'un des plus beaux chevaliers d'or.

Jabu : Je suis sûr que Seiya aurait adoré prendre la virginité d'Athena-sama.

Ledit chevalier se retenait de vomir à l'idée d'avoir failli coucher avec la déesse aux cheveux violets.

Elysius : De toute façon, on ne peut prendre ce qui n'existe plus.

Jabu était si offusqué qu'il avait viré au cramoisi. Mais Sion lui fit remarquer qu'il fallait se dépêcher d'aller au sanctuaire d'Ares pour sauver l'humanité (et très accessoirement Athena).

Une fois arrivé au sanctuaire d'Ares, ils combattirent les armées du dieu de la guerre et finalement devant eux se dressa le temple du dieu de la guerre. Une odeur de sang frais émanait des pierres qui à une époque étaient blanches mais qui maintenant étaient d'un rouge sombre. Une énorme statue d'Ares portant une énorme épée trônait devant l'entrée.

Elysius : On dirait que quelqu'un compense pour quelque chose. Bon, il faut faire attention certains couloirs sont piégés, suivez-moi, je connais le chemin.

Jabu : Tu crois que je vais te suivre comme un bon toutou, je vais suivre ce couloir.

Elysius : NON JABU ATTENTION !!

Malheureusement, Jabu ne l'écouta pas et activa tous les pièges du couloir. Des projectiles sortirent de tous les murs : flèches, javelots, fléchettes. Le sol s'ouvrit sur des pics empoisonnés et une décharge de cosmos traversa tout le couloir. Curieusement, Jabu s'en sortit.

Seiya : Ca ne m'étonne pas

Shun : Ah bon, pourquoi ?

Seiya : Jabu, c'est comme un cafard, très faible mais il pourrait se prendre une Athena Exclamation et survivre.

Elysius : Maintenant que Jabu a montré à quel point il était stupide de ne pas suivre mes conseils allons botter les fesses d'Ares. Attendez, je ressens des cosmos familiers.

Elysius guida les chevaliers vers des cellules. Vu la rouille qui s'était déposée, personne ne venait plus dans ce coin du temple. Dans l'une des cellules, deux très belles jeunes filles en haillons pleuraient. De plus près, on voyait qu'elles étaient jumelles.

Elysius : Niké !!Diké !! Qu'est-ce-que vous fabriquez ici ? Je ne vous avez pas vu depuis que j'étais grand Pope.

Niké : Une certaine personne au cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois est la cause de notre malheur

Elysius : Qu'est ce qu'Athena a encore fait ?

Diké : Elle nous a menés droit dans une embuscade et on s'est fait capturer alors qu'elle s'enfuyait.

Elysius : Bizarrement je ne suis pas surpris. Avec elle, c'est toujours les autres qui prennent.

Niké : Le pire c'est qu'après la guerre, elle nous a oubliés dans ces cellules dont le métal absorbe notre cosmos.

Elysius : Je vous libère, ça vous dit de vous venger d'Ares et de sauver l'humanité ?

Niké et Diké : Bien sûr.

Sorties des cellules, les chevaliers purent mieux voir les déesses. Elles étaient très belles. Elles avaient de magnifiques cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus comme la mer et la peau que l'on voyait à travers les guenilles qui à une époque étaient de très belles robes était blanche comme l'albâtre. Kanon et Saga rougissaient devant ces beautés. Niké et Diké en profitaient pour leur faire des petits clins d'œil.

Jabu : Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous faire les yeux doux il faut sauver Athena-sama.

Ikki : Il n'y a que Jabu pour énerver les seuls chevaliers qui peuvent se débrouiller pour le tuer et faire en sorte qu'on ne retrouve jamais son corps sauf si on est capable de chercher parmi des milliers de dimensions.

Avant que Kanon et Saga n'éparpille Jabu à travers les dimensions, Elysius les arrêta rappelant à tout le monde qu'Ares menaçait toujours le monde.

Jabu : Vous dîtes ça mais vous rêvez de plaquer Seiya contre un mur pour le baiser

Elysius : Tout d'abord, entre deux personnes qui s'aiment on dit faire l'amour et ensuite pour future référence je préférerais que ce soit Seiya qui me plaque contre un mur.

Le chevalier Pégase eut un petit sourire en coin. _C'est bon à savoir pour plus tard._ Il s'imaginait faisant l'amour au fils d'Hadès, leurs deux corps nus trempés de sueur, lui donnant des coups de boutoir de plus en plus rapides. Il se demandait quels gémissements pousseraient son amant quand il le prendrait. Elysius s'aperçut du sourire de son amant et s'approcha de lui.

Elysius : Seiya-kun, je t'aime et je veux que tu sois le seul homme avec qui je ferai l'amour. Quand tu voudras aller plus loin que des baisers et des caresses dans notre relation, je serais prêt à me donner entièrement à toi. Mais pour l'instant, il faut battre Ares.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un chevalier divin très motivé avait terrassé Phobos et Deimos. Enyo et Eris furent rapidement vaincues par Niké et Diké.

Ne restait plus qu'Ares.

Le dieu de la guerre les attendait sur son trône. Athena était suspendue en l'air attachée à un crochet, la tête en bas.

Athena : Seiya, tu es venu pour me sauver !!

Seiya : Oui, ça doit être ça.

Elysius : Salut Ares ça va !

Ares : Je vais plonger ce monde dans un bain de sang.

Elysius : Tu sais, il parait que dans le monde, nos plus bas instincts, c'est le sexe et le combat. Avec toi, bien sur, le sexe ce n'est possible. N'est ce pas Tom Pouce ?

Ares : Sache que toutes les femmes avec qui j'ai couché ont dit que j'étais le meilleur amant du monde.

Elysius : Elles sont fortes pour juger quelqu'un en cinq secondes.

Ares : Je vais te débiter en morceaux.

Elysius : Comme tout bon barbare, quand tu échoues avec les mots, ce qui t'arrive à chaque fois, tu sors ton épée. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ton épée, quelle idée de se promener avec une épée aussi grande que toi ! C'est presque impossible à manier. Je comprends que tu aies des complexes mais…

Ares fonça sur Elysius qui l'évita et l'assomma d'un coup de poing en plein visage. Puis il le scella.

Elysius : Qui a besoin d'une armure divine face à un tel adversaire ? Bon rentrons.

Les chevaliers et les dieux quittèrent le temple. A deux exceptions près.

Athena : Seiya, reviens !!! Au secours !!

Jabu : Ne craignez rien, j'arrive !!

Malheureusement alors que Jabu allait se précipiter à la rescousse de sa déesse, il appuya malencontreusement sur une dalle piégée qui avait été placée là pour faire s'écrouler le temple sur les intrus.

**Un peu plus loin**

Elysius : C'est drôle j'ai l'impression qu'on a oublié quelque chose… ça ne devait pas être très important.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Terrible trahison**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Merci pour les nouveaux commentaires, ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens s'intéressent à cette fic. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vas vous plaire.

Vu qu'on m'a fait la remarque sur les personnages de Jabu et d'Athena, j'ai mes raisons pour faire de Jabu une personne si obsédée par Athena, d'un autre côté dans le manga et l'anime il est décrit comme une sorte de toutou aux ordres d'Athena, Seiya lui fait même la remarque dans le manga quand il se revoit après avoir reçu leurs armures qu'il avait l'habitude de servir de poney pour la jeune Saori et que même maintenant il était toujours aussi soumis à ses ordres.

Concernant Athena, je déteste le personnage aussi bien dans le manga que dans l'anime. Franchement, est-ce trop demandé que la déesse de la guerre soir capable de se battre toute seule. Elle a été kidnappée par des corbeaux, transpercée par une flèche lancée par un chevalier d'argent, dans le manga encore kidnappée par un général et emprisonnée dans une jarre géante par Hypnos et Thanatos. Je sais que c'était soi-disant pour obliger Hadès à utiliser son corps mais ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait caché, son âme faisait des ronds autour du mausolée où il était caché. Franchement, Ikki et Seiya ont compris où était le corps après cinq minutes de réflexion. On me dira qu'elle avait besoin de son armure pour battre Hadès mais même quand elle l'a eue, je ne l'ai pas vu terrasser son adversaire en quelques secondes, c'était plutôt l'inverse ! Sans l'intervention et le sacrifice de Seiya et l'union des cosmos des autres chevaliers divins avec le sien, Athena était perdue. Elle avait déjà perdu son bouclier et était par terre attendant le coup de grâce comme un mouton à l'abattoir quand Seiya a brisé sa bulle de vie. De plus, logiquement, vu qu'elle est une déesse, Seiya, son propre chevalier n'aurait pas dû être en mesure de briser la bulle de vie dans lequel il était puisqu'en théorie le guerrier protecteur d'un dieu ou d'une déesse est moins puissant que le dieu ou la déesse elle-même. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on a vu avec Poseidon et Hadès, et dans les films avec Apollon, Artemis et Eris. Le combat Hadès/Athena aurait été plus logique si Athena avait battu Hadès après un long combat. Vu que Seiya est le héros et que l'auteur voulait qu'il se sacrifie, il y avait une possibilité très simple : Après un combat ardu contre Hadès, Athena libère ses chevaliers croyant que le danger est passé mais Hadès bien que grièvement blessé est toujours en vie et décide de l'attaque en traître. Athena épuisée ne peut se défendre et là Seiya prend l'attaque à sa place puis Athena tue le corps originel d'Hadès et le scelle comme Poseidon. Au moins, Athena aurait été à la hauteur de son titre de déesse de la guerre.

Concernant le manque de scènes d'action et de combats, il y en aura quand le principal antagoniste sera révélé, ce qui arrivera bientôt. Ce chapitre est très important car les méchants commencent à bouger et ils ont des tactiques très vicieuses.

**Sans plus attendre voilà le chapitre 13**

**Sanctuaire**

Athena : Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous nous ayez laissés dans ce temple. Il nous a fallu dix heures pour sortir des décombres.

Sion : Oui, je sais, c'est embarrassant mais on vous avait complètement oubliés.

Athena : C'est une honte, je devrais vous renvoyer.

Seiya : On peut garder l'armure si vous nous renvoyez ?

Athena : J'ai dit que je devrais vous renvoyer pas que je le ferais. En plus je sais très bien que si je te renvoyais, tu serais au sanctuaire d'Elysius en train de lui jurer fidélité en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. J'ai une autre question, où sont Niké et Diké ?

Sion : Elles ont décidé de se mettre au service d'Elysius. Elles ont dit qu'en tant que déesses, elles n'étaient pas obligées comme nous de suivre les décrets de Zeus qui vous donnent tout pouvoir sur les Saints.

Seiya : Une minute, moi et les autres chevaliers divins sommes assimilés à des divinités mineures non ? Donc on peut partir si on veut.

Sion : Malheureusement, Zeus vous a inclus parmi le Saints, il a oublié Niké et Diké dans ses décrets, c'est pour ça qu'elles peuvent partir.

Seiya : Chanceuses !

Athena : Et où sont Kanon et Saga ?

Sion : Au sanctuaire d'Elysius.

Athena : ILS M'ONT TRAHIE ???

Sion : Non, ils flirtent avec leurs petites amies. En plus, Kanon a dit qu'Elysius avait un cadeau pour lui.

Athena : Mais et si le sanctuaire est attaqué ?

Sion : Le sanctuaire d'Elysius est à quelques minutes de notre sanctuaire. Ils peuvent revenir très vite.

Les chevaliers se retirèrent laissant Athena très énervée.

Athena, pensant : _Ca ne se passera pas comme ça Elysius. Plus le temps passe, plus les chevaliers te respectent. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, il faut riposter, je vais en parler à papa, il a toujours de bonnes idées._

**Quelques jours plus tard **

Seiya et les chevaliers divins avaient été convoqués par le grand Pope Sion. Seiya était de très bonne humeur car Elysius et lui sortaient souvent ensemble. Durant ces sorties, ils passaient beaucoup de leur temps à s'embrasser et à se caresser. Ils gardaient toujours leurs vêtements mais leurs étreintes étaient très torrides. Le jeune chevalier avait pris l'habitude de prendre de nombreuses douches froides après ses rendez-vous. Il avait très envie d'aller encore plus loin et d'après les regards d'Elysius il n'était pas le seul. Peut-être ce soir.

Le chevalier se concentra. Devant lui se tenaient Athena et Sion habillé avec sa tenue complète de grand Pope, c'était surprenant car généralement Sion ne mettait jamais son masque et son casque de grand Pope. Seiya n'y attacha pas grand attention, le vieil atlante avait sans doute une bonne raison. Les paroles de Sion dont la voix était distordue par le masque captèrent par contre toute son attention et il sentit un froid immense s'emparer de lui ainsi que la sensation que son cœur était arraché de sa poitrine et piétiné devant lui.

Sion : Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que Seika, Shunrei, June, et Freya (la sœur d'Hilda de Polaris de la partie Asgard pour ceux qui connaissent l'anime) ont été tuées hier. Les résidus de cosmos montrent que l'assassin n'est autre qu'Elysius.

Seul Ikki remarqua le léger sourire malsain qu'avait Athena, les autres ne s'aperçurent rien trop choqués par ces nouvelles. Mis à part lui, aucun chevalier divin ne douta de la véracité des propos de Sion. Après tout, le grand Pope n'avait jamais menti et était un fervent défenseur de la vérité et de la justice. Ils furent obligés d'arriver à cette conclusion : Elysius n'était pas le dieu bon qu'il semblait être et les avait manipulés. Ce monstre qui s'était ainsi joué d'eux et surtout du cœur du plus courageux et du meilleur d'entre eux, qui avait tué les personnes les plus chères à leur cœur serait puni pour ses crimes.

Elysius mourrait. Et ils le tueraient eux-mêmes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Agonie et sombre complot**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Merci pour les nouveaux commentaires, ça me motive beaucoup. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

Une douleur indescriptible ravageait le corps d'Elysius. Quelques minutes auparavant, ses guerriers lui avaient signalé que les cinq chevaliers divins approchaient de son sanctuaire, vu que beaucoup de chevaliers avaient pris l'habitude de lui rendre visite ou de rendre visite à certains de ses guerriers, il n'y vit rien d'étrange. Quand les chevaliers divins arrivèrent face à lui, ils l'attaquèrent les uns après les autres. Malheureusement pour Elysius, son unique faiblesse était que pour l'instant son pouvoir lui venait du cosmos de ténèbres de Chronos, il n'avait pas encore complètement accès au cosmos de lumière d'Ouranos (ce qui explique pourquoi les chevaliers ont un pouvoir lié aux étoiles, la plus grande source de lumière dans l'univers et pourquoi les titans ont un pouvoir lié aux ténèbres). Aussi, il ne pouvait régénérer les blessures des attaques des chevaliers. Mais la douleur physique était minuscule comparé à la souffrance qui ravageait son esprit et son âme. Cette souffrance était uniquement due à un chevalier : Seiya. Son regard qui jusqu'alors était empli d'amour et de confiance envers Elysius était maintenant plein de haine et de défiance. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés en le frappant résonnaient dans sa tête : « J'avais confiance en toi, je t'aimais. Comment as-tu pu m'utiliser de cette façon ? C'était un jeu pour toi ? Me séduire puis me trahir de la pire façon pour me faire souffrir ? Je te hais, tu m'entends, de toute mon âme de tout mon être je te hais, Elysius, plus qu'aucun adversaire que j'ai combattu avant !!! »

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Les titans étaient partis en délégation pour faire alliance avec le panthéon japonais et quand ils reviendraient, il serait trop tard. Ses blessures le tueraient en deux jours. De toute façon ils n'auraient rien pu faire, le seul moyen de le sauver aurait été que les chevaliers lui jurent fidélité comme ils l'avaient fait avant qu'Athena et Zeus ne les lui enlèvent. A ce moment seulement, il aurait accès au pouvoir d'Ouranos et ses blessures se régénéreraient.

Elysius : Je me demande si j'ai encore envie de vivre de toute façon.

Voix : C'est ce que je pensais. Tu n'es pas coupable, tu ne serais pas si triste sinon.

Elysius : Ikki. Tu es le seul des cinq à ne pas m'avoir attaqué, tu as décidé de m'achever ? Fais-ça vite alors.

Ikki : Je ne compte pas t'achever, j'ai une question à te poser. Ne me mens pas car sinon je le saurais.

Elysius : Je t'écoute.

Ikki : As-tu tué Seika, June, Shunrei et Freya ?

Elysius : Quelle question ridicule ! Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te pousser à croire ça ?

Ikki raconta toute l'histoire à Elysius.

Elysius : Je serais fort surpris que la personne que vous ayez vu soit Sion, sauf si celui-ci a le don d'ubiquité.

Ikki : Que veux-tu dire ?

Elysius : Suis-moi.

Lentement, Elysius conduisit Ikki dans un coin du temple qui semblait être une forge. Là, il y trouva réunis Saga, Kanon, Sion, Mu, Shaka. Un détail sauta tout de suite aux yeux d'Ikki.

Ikki : Saga ? Kanon ? Vous avez tous les deux l'armure des Gémeaux ??

Saga : A la base, vu que les Gémeaux sont le seul signe double, Ouranos avait décidé de faire deux armures des Gémeaux mais la deuxième armure n'était pas faite quand Athena a récupéré les chevaliers. Hephaistos l'a apporté ici et Sion, Mu et Shaka ont utilisé leur pouvoir pour lier le pouvoir de cette armure la constellation des Gémeaux comme la mienne.

Kanon : Mais que fais-tu ici Ikki ? Seigneur Elysius, pourquoi avez-vous l'air si épuisé, mais vous saignez !!

Ikki raconta pour la deuxième fois ce qui s'était passé. Même le calme chevalier de la Vierge était énervé par cette usurpation de l'identité de Sion afin de pousser les chevaliers divins à tuer Elysius.

Mu : Je serais prêt à parier ce que vous voulez que c'était Jabu sous le masque.

Ikki : C'est possible, la voix était très difformée, mais l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que Sion était difficile à admettre surtout maintenant qu'il a retrouvé ses 20 ans.

Sion : Athena savait que je me rendais au sanctuaire d'Elysius et que j'y restais longtemps. C'était le moment rêvé pour elle d'agir.

Shaka : Je viens de vérifier en essayant de repérer la présence des cinq victimes : Freya est toujours en vie à Asgard par contre malheureusement pour Hyoga, depuis que les guerriers divins ont été ressuscités elle est avec Hagen. June est toujours sur l'île d'Andromède en vie bien sûr et Shunrei visite les jardins de ce sanctuaire avec Dokho. D'ailleurs, il va falloir informer Dokho de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir en apprenant la nouvelle.

Elysius : Tant qu'il ne nous raconte pas une histoire comme celle du lapin qui s'est jeté dans les flammes, ça me va. Franchement, Shyriu connaît tellement d'histoires de son vieux maître que c'est à se demander quand il s'est entraîné. Sion, tu devrais dire à ton vieil ami de faire un recueil d'histoires, il ferait fortune.

Sion : Ah je vois, c'est pour échapper aux histoires de Shyriu que durant la guerre contre Ares, vous avez prétexté avoir entendu du bruit dans les buissons et que Seiya vous a suivi pour soi-disant vous aider en cas d'embuscade.

Elysius : Non, c'était parce que ça faisait une heure qu'on ne s'était ni embrassés, ni touchés alors qu'on était à côté l'un de l'autre. Tu n'as pas remarqué la tension sexuelle à couper à l'Excalibur.

Ikki : Au couteau, on dit à couper au couteau.

Elysius : Non le couteau n'aurait pas suffi à couper, il fallait au moins Excalibur, c'est dire la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait. Je tiens quand même à te signaler que Seiya est un adolescent donc avec beaucoup d'hormones et qu'en plus son père est le plus grand gigolo de l'univers alors tu imagines. Et dire que maintenant il me déteste.(des larmes coulent)

Ikki : Le connaissant, quand il saura la vérité, il reviendra ici faire des excuses à la vitesse de la lumière. D'ailleurs où est Seika, Shaka ?

Shaka : Au royaume des morts.

Ikki : Elle est morte ?

Elysius : Non, elle est avec son petit ami Radamanthe.

Ikki : Elle sort avec un des juges des enfers ?

Elysius : Oui, Seiya n'est pas encore au courant. Seika m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Elle a peur qu'il essaie de jouer le petit frère surprotecteur. Cependant, Athena n'aurait pas pu avoir l'idée d'un plan comme ça.

Ikki : C'est quand même la déesse de la stratégie guerrière.

Elysius : Elle s'est approprié mes idées, c'est tout. Ses plans sont tellement ridicules qu'un déficient mental arriverait à les déjouer. La preuve, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle a essayé un plan sur Ares, il l'a humiliée. N'empêche, pauvre Ares, un seul neurone dans la boîte crânienne, une incapacité totale à satisfaire ses partenaires sexuels, finalement il n'y avait que la guerre comme perspective d'avenir pour lui. Pour le sport, il faut se rappeler des règles, il n'aurait jamais pu. Alors que pour lui, la guerre c'est à son niveau. Tu fonces tout droit et tu massacres tous ceux que tu rencontres. Ces généraux étaient quand même obligés de lui rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas attaquer les personnes en armure rouge parce que c'était ses propres soldats. Mais sinon, il était très doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Toujours est-il que je suis sûr qu'il y a un troisième larron dans l'histoire et que c'est lui le cerveau, vu que ce n'est ni Athena, ni Jabu. De plus, je pense que cette tentative pour m'éliminer a une autre cause que le fait que j'ai attenté à la fierté d'Athena. Quand on s'habille avec une robe d'été et sans sous-vêtements même à Asgard, on n'a plus de fierté ni de santé mentale depuis longtemps. Il va falloir la suivre elle et Jabu.

**12h plus tard**

Elysius, Ikki, Shaka, Mu,Saga, Kanon, Dokho et Sion avaient suivi Athena et Jabu jusqu'à un immeuble désaffecté. Là ils les virent en discussion avec un homme vieux ayant une grande barbe blanche et des yeux bleus. Elysius se raidit.

Elysius (murmurant) : Cet homme, c'est Zeus. Ainsi, il a décidé de s'incarner dans un mortel. Malheureusement pour lui, son cosmos est très repérable.

Zeus : Athena, toi et ton larbin n'avaient pas été suivis ?

Athena : Non, père.

Elysius (murmurant) : Nous avons de la chance qu'elle et son père soient complètement nuls à percevoir le cosmos d'autres personnes.

Zeus : Notre plan s'est bien déroulé ?

Athena : Oui, père. Les chevaliers divins m'ont cru.

Zeus : Bientôt, Elysius disparaîtra à tout jamais. Hades désespéré de la mort de son fils unique se plongera dans le travail et ne fera plus attention au monde des vivants et là, nous passerons à la dernière phase de notre plan.

Athena : Au fait, père, j'ai oublié ce qu'est cette dernière phase.

Zeus : Tu as vraiment la cervelle d'un moineau, ma fille.

Elysius (murmurant) : C'est une insulte pour le moineau, ça.

Zeus : Notre plan est divisé en trois parties : Tout d'abord, faire en sorte que tous les défenseurs de la Terre soient persuadés que nous sommes des divinités bienveillantes. Puis, s'assurer que mes frères ne puissent interférer. Et enfin, nous utilisons notre armée pour nous emparer de la Terre. Vu qu'ils sont persuadés que nous sommes bons, il sera facile de convaincre les chevaliers qu'afin de s'assurer de la paix dans le monde, il est nécessaire que tous les gouvernements nous cèdent leur pouvoir afin de faire de la Terre entière une théocratie. Et nous dirigerons la Terre tous les deux. Tous les jeunes hommes en état de se battre et de maîtriser le cosmos devront joindre notre armée et avec cette immense armée, nous nous emparerons des domaines de mes frères et de tous les panthéons.

Athena : Mais mis à part Jabu, aucun chevalier ne me fait confiance. Et la raison pour laquelle Jabu m'obéit, c'est parce qu'il a trahi la chevalerie pour moi quand je lui ai promis de lui offrir ma virginité s'il me servait au lieu d'Elysius.

Elysius (murmurant toujours) : Depuis quand on propose d'offrir quelque chose qu'on n'a plus depuis longtemps ?

Kanon (murmurant) : Donc toutes ces histoires de déesse vierge.

Elysius (murmurant) : Des histoires qu'elle a propagées, sa virginité, elle l'a offerte à tous les gardes du palais de son père et elle avait pile 18 ans. Je m'en rappelle parce que Seiya s'ennuyait le lendemain, il m'a invité à s'amuser dans le palais de Zeus et en explorant on l'a trouvé nue dans une salle avec une vingtaine de gardes. En tout cas, je sais qui a voté contre moi. Etrangement, je ne suis pas surpris. Par contre Athena a de la chance. Si Jabu avait été plus en phase avec sa constellation, il aurait été capable de sentir qu'elle n'était plus vierge à partir du moment où elle le montait quand ils étaient jeunes. Et vu que, plus une jeune fille a couché plus une licorne rue fort, et en prenant en compte tous les hommes à qui elle a offerte sa virginité, la ruade de Jabu aurait envoyé la jeune Athena en orbite autour de Pluton. Bon nous savons leur plan, mais comment le révéler aux autres chevaliers ?

Shaka : J'ai une idée, je vous en parlerai quand nous serons rentrés à votre sanctuaire.

**12h plus tard**

Shaka : J'ai une idée pour avertir tous les chevaliers de la vérité, mais avant toute chose, j'ai une question : le fait que Jabu ai trahi et qu'il ne reviendra sans doute jamais ne risque-t-il pas d'empêcher vos blessures de se régénérer.

Elysius : Non, car Jabu a trahi tout ce que représentait la chevalerie afin de satisfaire ses bas instincts. Il n'est donc plus reconnu comme chevalier. Tout comme Angelo, ou plutôt devrais-je-dire Masque de Mort à une époque, si un chevalier se comporte mal, il n'est plus considéré comme tel par sa constellation protectrice et son armure et est donc banni de la chevalerie. L'armure de bronze de la licorne déteste son propriétaire et le quittera sans aucun remords au prochain combat qu'il aura.

Shaka : Parfait, comme vous le savez, Sion, Mu, Ikki et moi disposons de pouvoirs mentaux, nous les utiliserons afin de montrer aux chevaliers tous les événements de notre point de vue. La présence d'Ikki sera indispensable pour accéder aux esprits des chevaliers divins, seul un autre chevalier divin peut nous permettre de leur envoyer ce message.

Elysius : Faites-le ! Il est temps que tous les chevaliers sachent la vérité sur Athena.

Quatre cosmos gigantesques s'embrasèrent. En un instant, l'intégralité des événements qui s'étaient passés depuis les dernière 24 heures passèrent dans les esprits de tous les chevaliers sauf Jabu. Pour les chevaliers d'or, d'argent et de bronze, la première réaction fut le choc, puis la colère dirigée non pas vers les chevaliers divins mais vers celle qui les avait manipulés. Ils récupérèrent tous leurs armures et allèrent rejoindre leur seul vrai dieu.

Pour Shyriu, Hyoga et Shun, la colère d'avoir été ainsi trompé le disputait à un sentiment terrible de culpabilité pour s'être attaqué à Elysius. Alors qu'ils endossaient leurs armures divines pour rejoindre leurs frères d'or, d'argent et de bronze, les mêmes pensées traversèrent leurs esprits : quel impact aurait cette révélation sur l'esprit de Seiya ? Comment réagirait-il en apprenant qu'il avait cruellement blessé l'homme qu'il aimait à cause d'un mensonge ? Une chose était cependant claire dans leurs esprits : aucun d'entre eux ne voulait être à la place de Jabu quand il se retrouverait face à face avec le chevalier divin de Pégase.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : La réaction de Seiya et le serment de l'armée de lumière **

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Merci pour les nouveaux commentaires, ça me motive beaucoup. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

Le message télépathique atteint l'esprit de Seiya alors qu'il était retourné au Japon dan son appartement. La nuit était tombée et pour la première fois de sa vie il était désespéré. Il avait perdu sa sœur alors qu'il l'avait retrouvée il y a peu et alors qu'il croyait connaître le bonheur et l'amour tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible mensonge. Le précédent propriétaire avait oublié lors du déménagement un pistolet qu'il avait gardé pour se remémorer ses années passées à travailler pour la police. Seiya l'avait trouvé et rangé dans un tiroir. Pour un chevalier, ce genre d'ustensile était inutile. Quel intérêt d'avoir une arme à feu quand on peut utiliser le cosmos. Maintenant, il tenait ce pistolet dans sa main et se disait qu'il pourrait lui être utile pour faire la seule chose que son cosmos ne pouvait faire : l'aider à mettre fin à sa vie.

Il se préparait à appuyer sur la détente quand le message arriva. En une seconde, tout ce que Mu, Shaka, Ikki et Sion avaient vu et entendu durant les dernières 24 heures lui traversa l'esprit. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Seiya : _Seika est vivante ! Ce n'était qu'un plan de Zeus, Athena et ce sale traître de Jabu ! Mais alors Elysius n'a jamais… OH NON QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT !!! J'ai failli tuer l'homme que j'aime, je suis un monstre !!_

Seiya se remémora l'attaque sur Elysius.

Seiya :_ Je me souviens, j'étais l'avant-dernier à le frapper, Ikki a voulu passer en dernier pour l'achever, il ne voulait pas que nous le tuions par vengeance, il avait dit que lui avait déjà tué pour se venger et qu'il savait que ça n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Il avait rajouté que vu qu'il était le seul à qui Elysius n'avait pas arraché d'êtres chers, il lui revenait de porter le coup de grâce. Je me souviens qu'Elysius ne s'est pas défendu quand nous l'avons attaqué, je n'y ai pas prêté attention sur le coup mais ça m'a surpris qu'un être aussi puissant n'esquisse aucun geste de défense. Mais maintenant, je comprends, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous l'attaquions et il ne voulait pas nous faire du mal en se défendant. Et Ikki l' a compris, c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu rester en arrière soi-disant pour l'achever, il voulait découvrir la vérité._

Il se remémora un autre détail de l'attaque.

_Seiya : Il pleurait, des larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux alors que je m'acharnais sur lui. COMMENT J'AI PU FAIRE CA ? COMMENT J'AI PU CROIRE UN SEUL INSTANT QU'IL AURAIT PU FAIRE SES CHOSES ABJECTES ?Athena, JABU et père, non pas père, Zeus, je refuse de reconnaître comme mon père une ordure dans ton genre, je jure de vous faire payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait faire. Mais j'ai plus important à faire._

Il posa le pistolet et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement. A chaque pas, une pièce de son armure venait se poser sur lui. Il ouvrit la porte et fonça à la vitesse de la lumière en direction de la Grèce.

**Sanctuaire d'Elysius**

Le problème avec les blessures mortelles, c'est qu'elles sont très douloureuses même pour un dieu. Aussi, Elysius resta éveillé toute la nuit qui suivit l'envoi du message télépathique car ses blessures l'empêchaient de se reposer. Aussi, quand un garde frappa à sa porte aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour l'avertir qu'il avait des visiteurs, il était déjà réveillé et habillé pour les recevoir.

Maintenant, Elysius avait vu de nombreuses choses dans sa vie et se disait que plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre. Il fut force de réviser son jugement quand il vit plusieurs personnes agenouillées devant son trône. Sa surprise devint plus grande encore quand il reconnut les personnes, une fois sa vision accoutumée aux faibles rayons du soleil levant qui filtraient dans la salle du trône. Devant lui, se tenaient agenouillés tous les chevaliers d'or, Sion, les chevaliers d'argent, les chevaliers de bronze et tous les chevaliers divins sauf Seiya.

Elysius : Sion, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

Sion : Au vu des dernières révélations, j'ai longuement discuté avec tous les chevaliers ici présents et nous avons pris une décision.

Elysius : Laquelle ?

Sion : Athena n'est et n'a d'ailleurs jamais été digne de son titre de déesse protectrice de la Terre. Aussi, nous les chevaliers, ne sommes plus forcés de lui obéir. Nous venons ici pour vous faire la requête suivante : nous souhaitons vous servir de nouveau comme dans les temps mythologiques. Devenez le dieu protecteur de la Terre, seigneur Elysius.

Elysius : Je refuse.

Shyriu : Seigneur Elysius, je comprends que mes actions et celle de mes frères chevaliers divins vous aient profondément déçus et que vous ne voulez sans doute pas de nous pour vous servir mais je vous prie de reconsidérer votre position. Ne punissez pas toute la chevalerie et l'humanité en la privant d'une divinité protectrice pour les erreurs de quelques uns. Accordez nous votre pardon.

Elysius : Ce n'est pas ça, chevalier du Dragon, mon pardon, je vous l'ai donné dès le début. Je savais très bien que vous ne m'auriez jamais attaqué si vous n'aviez pas pensé avoir une bonne raison de le faire. On vous avait donc dupés et donc vous n'étiez pas coupables à mes yeux. La raison pour laquelle je refuse, c'est que je vais mourir dans quelques heures et serait donc incapable de protéger la Terre.

Sion : Mais vous avez dit que vous seriez sauvés si toute la chevalerie sauf Jabu vous jurait fidélité et nous sommes prêts à le faire sur le champ.

Elysius : Il manque un chevalier et cela suffit pour m'empêcher d'assimiler le pouvoir d'Ouranos.

A ces mots, la grande porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit en grand et dans l'entrée se dessinait une silhouette ailée. Le chevalier de Pégase venait de faire son entrée. Sans mot dire, il avança lentement la tête baissée. Il se plaça devant Elysius et s'agenouilla devant lui.

Seiya : Seigneur Elysius, je vous prie d'excuser mon retard.

Elysius : Seiya-kun, tu sais bien que je déteste qu'on m'appelle seigneur Elysius, j'ai déjà suffisamment de problème pour le faire comprendre à Sion, alors n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait.

Dans le silence de la salle du trône, on entendit le bruit de gouttes d'eau tomber. Les chevaliers s'aperçurent vite d'où venait ce son. Seiya venait d'éclater en sanglots.

Seiya : J'ai failli te tuer, je t'ai attaqué comme si tu étais mon pire adversaire et tu continues à m'appeler Seiya-kun et à me tutoyer, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elysius : Ce n'était pas ta faute, on t'avait fait croire que j'avais tué ta sœur bien aimée, c'est tout à fait normal que tu réagisses ainsi.

Seiya : Je n'aurais jamais du croire ces mensonges !!

Elysius : Tu avais toutes les raisons d'y croire Seiya-kun. Après tout, tu pensais que c'était Sion qui t'avait annoncé cette nouvelle, une personne de confiance donc. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été trompé.

Seiya : Mais Ikki n'a pas été trompé, moi aussi j'aurais du me rendre compte que c'était un mensonge !!

Elysius : Ikki n'a pas été trompé, mais il n'avait pas perdu d'êtres chers et donc était capable de réfléchir calmement à la situation. De plus, il est plus réfléchi que toi, c'est ce qui lui a permis de voir la vérité. Tu es plus impulsif, plus en phase avec tes émotions, mais c'est une des raisons qui fait que tu es prêt à tout pour protéger ceux que tu aimes, c'est une des raisons qui font que je t'aime Seiya-kun.

Seiya : Tu m'aimes même après ce que je t'ai fait !!

Seiya continua à sangloter quand il sentit deux bras entourer son torse. Surpris, il releva les yeux et vit qu'Elysius s'était agenouillé malgré ses blessures pour se mettre à son niveau et l'enlacer tendrement.

Elysius : Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer Seiya-kun. Allons, sèche tes larmes, tu es tellement plus beau quand tu souris.

Seiya se calma et se relaxa dans les bras d'Elysius. Lentement les sanglots cessèrent et il réussit à faire un léger sourire à Elysius. Il était évident que ce qui s'était passé avait beaucoup traumatisé le jeune saint, mais Elysius avait réussi à empêcher qu'il tombe dans la dépression ou la folie. Il semblait que la volonté inébranlable de Seiya et sa bonne humeur revenait rapidement maintenant qu'il était réuni avec son amant. Cependant, les chevaliers d'or se disaient qu'il y avait de fortes chances que le chevalier divin devienne un peu surprotecteur envers son dieu vu qu'il avait failli perdre à tout jamais son âme sœur.

Elysius : Bon, chevaliers, me prêtez-vous fidélité ?

Tous les chevaliers : Nous le jurons !! Nous vous jurons de vous servir fidèlement dans cette vie et dans toutes les autres !! Longue vie au Seigneur Elysius, le dieu de l'espace et du temps !!

Dans une grande lumière blanche, les blessures d'Elysius disparurent. Celui-ci sourit.

Après de nombreux siècles, l'armée de lumière et l'armée de ténèbres obéissaient maintenant à un seul et même dieu : Elysius.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : L'union de deux âmes soeurs **

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp ca fait toujours plaisir. Attention lemon dans ce chapitre

Après avoir reçu le renouvellement de la fidélité des chevaliers, Elysius décida qu'il était nécessaire de leur offrir un toit. Après réflexion, il eut une idée. Il se tourna vers Sion avec un petit sourire. Sion reconnut aussitôt ce sourire. Les atlantes étant un peuple très aimé d'Elysius, celui-ci passait beaucoup de temps parmi eux durant les temps mythologiques. Aussi, tous les atlantes, dont Sion, étaient capables de dire ce qu'il pensait avec une précision impressionnante. Le visage d'Elysius n'avait eu cette expression qu'une seule et unique fois avant. Elle signifiait que le jeune dieu allait jouer un tour de cochon à une personne qu'il détestait.

Sion : _Je plains presque la future victime._

Elysius : Sion ?

Sion : Oui, mon seigneur !

Elysius : Où est la fille à papa en ce moment ?

Sion : Athena est en ce moment au Japon, pourquoi ?

Elysius : Parfait ! Elle aura une grande surprise quand elle reviendra.

Elysius se releva et réussit à se désengager des bras de Seiya. Le jeune chevalier avait été si près de le perdre et il se sentait si bien dans les bras de son dieu qu'il avait beaucoup rechigné à se séparer de lui.

Après un regard vers son amant afin de l'assurer qu'il reviendrait dans ses bras très vite, Elysius sortit sur le balcon et son regard se porta sur le sanctuaire d'Athena. Il leva les bras et les tendit en direction des douze maisons. Celles-ci s'arrachèrent de la montagne où elles étaient depuis des temps immémoriaux et vinrent se poser sur le sanctuaire d'Elysius. Celui-ci disposait maintenant de deux routes qui menaient à son temple, une de lumière faite de temples blancs, et une autre de ténèbres faite de temples noirs. Les deux routes étaient reliées ainsi les titans et les chevaliers d'or pouvaient s'entraider.

Elysius : Il manque quelque chose … Ah je sais !

Le palais du grand pope et le temple d'Athena se soulevèrent puis les pierres qui les composaient se séparèrent afin de former cinq temples de taille égale à celle des temples des chevaliers d'or. L'apparition de statues à l'effigie de dragons, pégases, cygnes, phénix et femmes enchaînées à l'entrée des temples fit comprendre à tous à qui ces temples étaient destinés.

Ikki : Eh Kanon, combien tu paries que le temple de Pégase sera désert ?

Kanon : Je ne parierai rien. Il est évident que Seiya préférera rester auprès du seigneur Elysius plutôt que rester dans son temple.

Elysius se tourna alors vers les chevaliers.

Pour les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent, il y a des maisons en contrebas des maisons, un peu comme au sanctuaire d'Athena (il n'est jamais précisé où les chevaliers d'argent vivent au Sanctuaire, mais à un moment on voit Shina dans une maison soignée par Cassios et ils sont au Sanctuaire donc je pense que ça doit être le cas pour tous les chevaliers d'argent. Je vois mal Athena faire dormir les chevaliers d'or dans leurs magnifiques temples et les autres à la belle étoile quoique avec elle …).

Une grande fête fut organisée afin de célébrer le retour des chevaliers au service d'Elysius. Pendant ce temps, l'armure de Chronos et celle d'Ouranos commençaient à fusionner. Une nouvelle armure divine surpuissante apparaîtrait dans quelques heures pour protéger le fils d'Hadès.

En fin de soirée, tout le monde se retira pour dormir. Elysius demanda alors à Seiya de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Le jeune chevalier était très nerveux et excité. D'après le regard de son amant, il avait compris que ce soir serait spécial car ils se donneraient l'un à l'autre complètement.

Quand il arriva encore revêtu de son armure divine, la scène qu'il vit fit battre la chamade à son cœur. La chambre n'était éclairée que par quelques bougies, offrant une lumière tamisée. Elysius était sur le lit. Au lieu de ses vêtements noirs, il portait une toge blanche très légère qui permettait à Seiya de voir à travers.

Elysius : Seiya, tu sais, tu peux retirer ton armure maintenant.

Seiya obéit et d'une pensée l'armure de Pégase quitta son corps pour prendre la forme du cheval ailé. Elysius lui fit le signe d'avancer et ses jambes le portèrent près du lit.

Elysius : Seiya, jusqu'à présent, je ne voulais pas aller trop loin dans notre relation malgré mon envie car tu étais un chevalier d'Athena et je ne voulais pas que ta loyauté entre en conflit avec tes sentiments. Maintenant que le problème ne se pose plus, je veux savoir si tu désires aller plus loin toi aussi.

Seiya : As-tu réellement besoin de poser la question ? Je pense que cela se voit.

Effectivement, le jean de Seiya était très gonflé à l'entrejambe.

Elysius passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit grossir encore le gonflement et pousser à Seiya un gémissement de désir.

Elysius : Dans ce cas, mon amour, retire tes vêtements et viens me rejoindre sur ce lit.

Les yeux brûlants de désir, Seiya retira son t-shirt rouge révélant un torse et un abdomen musclé par son entraînement en Grêce, puis lentement ouvrit le bouton de son jean, descendit la braguette et retira d'un même mouvement son jean et son slip. Puis, à quatre pattes, il vint se placer au-dessus d'Elysius.

Seiya : C'est ma première fois, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire.

Elysius : Pour moi aussi, c'est ma première fois, mais l'avantage d'être très ami avec la déesse de l'amour, c'est qu'elle peut vous expliquer quelques trucs. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais quoi faire. Pour cette fois, je m'occupe de tout, mais plus tard quand tu auras plus d'expérience, j'adorerais que tu prennes tout en charge.

Seiya : Tu veux dire que tu as envie que je sois le seme dans notre relation ?

Elysius : Oui, sauf si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne te forcerais pas à faire ce que tu ne veux pas.

Seiya : Non, non, non !!! Au contraire, j'adorerais être seme, d'ailleurs j'ai plein de fantasmes nous concernant et à chaque fois dans ces fantasmes je suis le seme.

Elysius : Des fantasmes hein ? J'aimerais beaucoup t'aider à les réaliser Seiya-kun mais pour l'instant, allonge-toi sur le dos, je m'occupe de tour.

Seiya suivit les ordres de son amant. Celui-ci retira sa toge et Seiya s'aperçut qu'il avait une peau très pale, le contraste sur sa propre peau bronzée par le soleil de Grèce était saisissant et très excitant de son point de vue. Ses pensées furent arrêtées quand Elysius commença à l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Après un combat entre leurs deux langues, qu'à sa grande joie, il gagna, le jeune chevalier sentit les lèvres de son amant descendre dans son cou et lui mordiller légèrement la jugulaire. Il poussa un grognement de plaisir. La sensation de plaisir s'intensifia quand Elysius lécha et mordilla ses tétons. L'excitation montait au fur et à mesure que la bouche du dieu descendait vers ses parties intimes. Quand Elysius le prit dans sa bouche, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long gémissement de plaisir. Puis, son amant commença à faire des va-et-vient tout en caressant ses bourses avec une main tandis que l'autre explorait son torse. Le plaisir montait si vite que le jeune chevalier sentait qu'il ne pourrait se retenir bien longtemps. Concentrant toute sa volonté afin de former des paroles cohérentes, Seiya ouvrit la bouche.

Seiya : Elysius !!Oh mon dieu !!! Si tu continues comme ça je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps, tu me rends complètement fou !!!

Elysius releva la tête et Seiya réprima une sensation d'inconfort à cause du soudain froid sur ses parties génitales. La sensation fut oubliée quand Elysius suça ses doigts avant de les enfoncer entre ses fesses tout en poussant des gémissements de plaisir. Elle fit place à une sensation de plaisir jusque là inconnu quand Elysius remplaça ses doigts par le membre de Seiya. Là où la bouche du dieu avait eu l'air d'être un avant-goût du paradis, la sensation de plaisir qu'il ressentit d'être dans son amant était si intense qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas mort et au ciel. Puis Elysius remua et Seiya vit des étoiles. Par un effort surhumain, il réussit à ne pas jouir tout de suite. Mais, au bout de quelques mouvements, il ne pût se retenir. Il jouit en criant le nom d'Elysius encore et encore. Elysius lui aussi jouit en chantant le nom de son amant comme si c'était une prière. Au moment exact de leur orgasme, leurs cosmos qui s'étaient mélangés de plus en plus au fil de leurs ébats ne firent plus qu'un. Ce phénomène rare indiquait l'union éternelle et indestructible entre deux âmes sœurs. Plus rien désormais ne pourrait les séparer. Si l'un venait à mourir, l'autre mourrait aussi et chacun sentirait désormais les émotions de l'autre et pourrait entendre ses pensées. L'orgasme avait été si intense que leurs corps étaient encore secoués de spasmes un quart d'heure après.

Malgré le fait que cette expérience avait été la plus agréable qu'il eut jamais connue, Seiya n'était pas complètement satisfait pour deux raisons : il avait atteint l'orgasme trop vite et il n'avait pas dominé. Il rectifia la situation quand ils refirent l'amour une seconde fois, puis une troisième et une quatrième. Seiya étant quelqu'un qui apprenait rapidement comme l'aurait certifié Marine si elle n'avait pas été occupée avec Aiolia, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il passa de jeune puceau qui avait joui en quelques minutes à jeune étalon dominateur capable de faire l'amour pendant des heures et avec une grande imagination perverse au bout de ce quatrième essai. Seiya avait rejoint Elysius à 22h, ils s'endormirent épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à 6h le lendemain matin.

Ils furent donc très agacés qu'on les réveille à 10h pour le petit déjeuner et parce que quelqu'un demandait à voir Elysius. Elysius lui-même était furieux car il devrait discuter avec cette personne au lieu de prendre le petit déjeuner avec son Seiya-kun. Il se dit que la journée allait encore empirer quand il vit qui avait demandé à le voir.

Elysius : Athena et Jabu ! Quel mauvais vent vous amène ?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Entretien avec une fille à papa **

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Un peu déçu de ne pas avoir reçu de commentaires sur mes derniers chapitres. Toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Elysius regarda longuement la déesse et son chevalier, _non pas chevalier larbin plutôt, je refuse de reconnaître Jabu comme un chevalier, il fait honte à son armure._

Athena souriait d'un air victorieux et arrogant. Elle avait remarqué qu'Elysius avait des difficultés à se déplacer et elle se disait que tout cela était dû aux blessures que Seiya lui avait infligées. Elle n'avait raison que sur un point, la raison pour laquelle Elysius avait une douleur au bas des reins était effectivement le chevalier de Pégase. Par contre, les terribles blessures reçues hier n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans.

Elysius : _J'ai une légère douleur quand je marche mais mes pouvoirs de guérison auront fait disparaître tout cela rapidement et nous pourrons continuer encore et encore. J'ai hâte de sentir son corps pressé contre moi, ses mains courant le long de mon dos, sa voix sensuelle qui me donne des ordres d'un air si assuré. Et dire que quelques heures avant, il n'avait jamais touché personne. Ca doit être naturel chez lui, j'adore ça. Bon, il vaut mieux que je me concentre sur Athena, au cas où elle dirait quelque chose d'important. Les miracles, ça arrive après tout._

Athena : Oh mon pauvre Elysius !!!! Quelle souffrance ça doit être pour toi, et en plus ce sont les chevaliers divins dont ton cher Seiya qui t'ont fait ça. Je suis venu exprès pour voir dans quel état de désespoir tu étais. Il semblerait que tu sois toujours aussi stoïque.

Elysius : _Donc, elle n' pas été voir son sanctuaire et ne s'est pas aperçue que les chevaliers m'avaient tous rejoint. Parfait, je me demande quelle tête elle fera quand elle s'en rendra compte. Mémo à moi-même : la suivre et prendre une photo quand elle verra les maisons des chevaliers et les chevaliers tous disparus. Je suis surpris qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué les nouvelles maisons de mon sanctuaire mais bon, c'est Athena, elle a des capacités d'observation très limitées (c'est encore plus éclatant dans le premier épisode de la partie Hades : Hades arrive devant Athena avec une faux et sa réaction, c'est pourquoi es-tu la ? Quand on voit ça, on a envie de lui dire bon sang Athena il y a une divinité maléfique face à toi avec une faux, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle est venue prendre le thé ?). Enfin, rentrons dans son jeu pour l'instant. _C'est vrai que les blessures infligées par Seiya et ses compagnons ont failli me tuer et que l'idée que ce soit l'homme que j'aime qui m'ait infligé cela m'a fait verser des larmes de désespoir.

A ce moment, Elysius sentit à travers le lien qui l'unissait à Seiya une immense vague de culpabilité. Il se rendit alors compte que tous les chevaliers et les titans s'étaient aperçus de l'arrivée d'Athena et avaient décidé de surveiller la discussion du haut du second étage de la salle du trône (le second étage est en fait constitué de deux couloirs cachés derrière les colonnes, de là on peut tout entendre et des escaliers permettent de descendre à la rescousse d'Elysius en cas de tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne. Les colonnes sont constituées d'un matériau spécial conçu par les atlantes qui cache le cosmos des chevaliers et des titans pour toute personne sauf Elysius. Cela permet de voir sans être vu ou perçu. Un peu comme dans l'anime avec Shura qui observait les chevaliers traverser sa maison d'en haut.) Il envoya à Seiya un message télépathique pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir car ce n'était pas sa faute. Sentant le moral de son amant remonter, Elysius reporta son attention sur Athena.

Athena : Tu sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour Seiya, je saurais le consoler de ta terrible trahison.

Elysius : Je croyais que tu avais décidé de garder ta virginité pour Jabu ?

Jabu : C'est vrai, Athena, vous m'aviez promis que je serais le premier à qui vous feriez l'amour !!

Athena : Euh oui, bien sur !! Seiya sera le second tu seras le premier avec qui je coucherais.

Elysius entendit Seiya s'exclamer à travers le lien « Je lui cède ma place s'il veut, je n'ai absolument pas envie de coucher avec elle. Je suis tout à fait satisfait sexuellement avec mon âme sœur merci beaucoup. ». Il eut un petit sourire.

Elysius : Oui, Jabu tu seras le premier si on ne compte pas tous les guerriers, cuisiniers, messagers et autres serviteurs de Zeus. Franchement, si tu regardais la réalité en face, tu verrais que ses parties intimes ont été visitées plus souvent que le Louvre. Et si on donne foi à certaines rumeurs pas que par des êtres humains. Franchement, Athena, je sais que Zeus a couché avec la chèvre Almathée et que tu veux tout faire comme lui, mais des boucs ?

Athena : Ce n'est arrivé qu'une dizaine de fois ! Euh je veux dire je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

Jabu : Comment oses-tu proférer ce genre de mensonges sur Athena-sama ? Elle est pure comme la neige.

Elysius : Et toi tu es naïf comme un gamin de cinq ans et encore c'est une insulte pour les gamins de cinq ans.

Athena : Toujours est-il, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à ta souffrance dans ma grande mansuétude.

Elysius : Même mourant, je suis plus puissant que toi.

Athena : Je sais, c'est pourquoi, j'ai apporté ceci pour m'aider.

Elysius : La dague tueuse de dieux que Saga avait quand il était contrôlé par Chaos. C'est vrai que son contact peut tuer un dieu même aussi puissant que moi. Tu comptes me tuer avec ?

Athena : Jabu, tue-le !

Elysius : Déléguer, toujours déléguer, encore déléguer, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire Athena ?

Athena : Tais-toi, je n'ai pas besoin de te tuer moi-même, vu comme tu as des difficultés à te déplacer, même un chevalier de bronze pourrait te toucher.

Elysius sourit.

Elysius : Si tu le dis. Allez Jabu, finis ton boulot de traître et tue ton ancien dieu.

Jabu : Pour l'amour d'Athena, meurs !!!

Jabu se lança sur Elysius. La pointe de la dague s'arrêta a quelques centimètres du dieu. Jabu poussa un cri de douleur comme si quelqu'un lui avait broyé son avant-bras. Sans doute, parce que c'était le cas. Devant Jabu lui tournant le dos quelqu'un le retenait d'une poigne de fer. L'armure ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité.

Athena : Seiya !!! Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi protèges-tu le monstre qui as tué ta sœur et trahi ton amour ?

Seiya se tourna et dans son regard brûlait une haine et une fureur jamais vue dans le regard du jeune saint.

Seiya : Devant moi, tu oses continuer à proférer tes mensonges ignobles DEVANT MOI !!! A CAUSE DE TOI J AI ATTAQUE ET FAILLI TUE MON SEUL ET UNIQUE AMOUR !!! A CAUSE DE TOI JE L AI FAIT PLEURER DE DESESPOIR !!! JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS !!!

Seiya envoya Jabu valdinguer de l'autre côté de la salle du trône. Enfin, si Jabu avait été un chevalier valable, il aurait été simplement envoyé. Vu la faiblesse de Jabu, il traversa la salle, puis le mur, et les deux salles suivantes.

Athena : Jabu !!

Elysius : Ne t'inquiète pas, il est en vie. Je sens encore son très faible cosmos.

Athena : Mais que se passe-t-il ? Seiya, as-tu oublié ce qu'il a fait à ta pauvre sœur ?

Malheureusement pour Athena, avant que Seiya ne réponde, une ouverture inter dimensionnelle apparut et deux personnes en sortirent bras dessus bras dessous. Radamanthe et Seika venaient de revenir sur Terre.

Seika : Seiya, je peux savoir pourquoi tu regardes Athena avec cette tête de psychopathe ?

Elysius : Pour faire simple, elle a déguisé Jabu en grand Pope pour qu'il fasse croire à ton frère et aux chevaliers divins que j'avais tué les femmes les plus importantes dans leur vie. Ils l'ont cru, ont failli me tuer et quand ils ont appris la vérité …

Seika : J'ai compris, vas-y Seiya, défonce-lui sa gueule à la poufiasse et son larbin.

Seiya : C'est ce que je comptais faire et après on parlera de ton choix en matière de petit ami.

Seika : Mince, je pensais qu'il ne remarquerait rien.

Radamanthe : On est arrivés ensemble bras dessus bras dessous, ne pas le remarque aurait été difficile.

Seika : Tu sais, durant les temps mythologiques, il a été le dernier s'apercevoir qu'Elysius craquait pour lui alors que c'était évident pour tout le monde.

Athena : Les temps mythologiques ? Une minute, ça veut dire que tu es un chevalier ? Mais, je pensais que mis à part Sion et Dokho on avait mis des sceaux mémoriels sur tous les autres.

Seika : Je suis le chevalier d'argent de la Colombe. Malheureusement les sceaux que tu utilisais n'ont pas marché sur moi parce que j'ai étudié avec maître Sion ces techniques et je sais comment les contrer. Mais, de toute façon, tes sceaux ne fonctionnent plus.

Athena : Que veux-tu dire ?

Elysius : La loi décidée par ton père en personne qui t'a permis de me prendre mes chevaliers stipulait que si tu n'étais pas digne de tes charges et que tu essayais de dominer la Terre, j'aurais le droit de briser ces sceaux sur tous les chevaliers dès qu'ils me jureraient fidélité. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Seika a appris ce qui s'est passé en même temps que les autres chevaliers. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne reviens tu que maintenant ? J'ai entendu ton message télépathique me jurant fidélité mais j'aurais préféré que tu le fasses de vive voix comme tous les autres. Quoique je puisse comprendre que tu veuilles passer du temps avec Radamanthe.

Seika : C'est l'une des raisons. L'autre raison c'était que je ne voulais pas arriver dans vos appartements et surprendre mon petit frère durant ses ébats amoureux.

Athena : Hein ! Tu ne veux quand même pas dire ?

Seiya : Bon, je vais faire en sorte que ce soit bien clair pour toi, vu que tu es très lente à comprendre les choses.

Le chevalier de Pégase se tourna vers Elysius toujours assis sur son trône et se pencha vers son visage. Le baiser qui suivit ne fut pas torride, il fut bien plus que cela. La passion entre les deux amants était presque palpable

Athena : Seiya m'a peut-être trahi mais je suis sûr que tous les autres chevaliers me suivront.

Sion : Je n'en serais pas si sûr à votre place. Déesse Athena, nous aimerions discuter de votre projet de domination mondiale avec votre père.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Punition **

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Merci pour les derniers commentaires. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Attention message à tous les lecteurs : ce chapitre contient beaucoup de violence envers Jabu. Si pour une raison ou pour une autre, vous appréciez Jabu ne lisez pas, cela pourrait vous traumatiser et détruire vos croyances erronées selon lesquelles Jabu serait un chevalier valable. L'auteur de cette fanfic rappelle que Jabu n'est pas chevalier il est ridicule. Sans attendre la fic.

Athena était très inquiète. Tous ces chevaliers l'entouraient et ils la regardaient avec une haine féroce dans les yeux. Tous sauf Seiya qui apparemment était encore en train d'embrasser passionnément Elysius et paraissait sur le point d'aller plus loin. Heureusement pour elle, Jabu revint à ce moment là. Très contente de revoir son bouclier humain, heu désolé fidèle chevalier, elle reprit confiance et essaya de convaincre les chevaliers que tout n'était qu'un plan maléfique élaboré par Elysius pour récupérer les chevaliers. D'après elle, la preuve de la culpabilité d'Elysius était que Seiya était contrôlé mentalement par le dieu ce qu'aucun dieu bienveillant ne ferait.

Sion : Donc Seiya est contrôlé mentalement ? Et le mensonge que vous avez proféré sur la soi-disant mort de sa sœur ?

Athena : Bien sûr, jamais Seiya ne se comporterait de manière si perverse s'il n'était pas contrôlé et les chevaliers ont cru que c'était moi et Jabu déguisé alors que c'était une illusion d'Elysius ainsi quand on découvrirait que Seika et les autres étaient en vie, il passerait pour un martyre et moi pour une ordure.

Sion : Deux choses : Ce n'est pas parce que Seiya est en train d'embrasser Elysius sur les lèvres, qu'il a retiré son armure divine et qu'il essaie d'enlever son jean d'une main tout en essayant d'arracher de l'autre main les vêtements de notre dieu qu'obligatoirement il agit de façon perverse, c'est juste une manière saine pour un adolescent de calmer plusieurs siècles de frustration sexuelle. Après tout, il aurait dû perdre sa virginité avec Elysius depuis les temps mythologiques …

Seiya (s'arrêtant quelques secondes d'essayer de prendre son dieu sur son trône) : Je précise ça fait exactement quarante huit siècles vingt cinq années huit mois une semaine cinq jours huit heures trente neuf minutes et quarante secondes de frustration sexuelle, maintenant que mes souvenirs des temps mythologiques sont revenus je m'en rappelle.

Athena : Seiya, comment as-tu pu perdre ta virginité avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

Seiya : D'un côté, je perds ma virginité avec mon âme sœur, de l'autre je la perds avec une nymphomane complètement idiote qui a couché avec la moitié de l'Olympe. La décision est vite prise.

Sion : Bon, passons. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du nombre d'amants qu'a eu Athena, ça nous prendrait des années de les répertorier, par contre je pense qu'on a quelques secondes pour parler de l'intelligence d'Athena. Ceci dit en passant, une illusion ne marche pas sur des êtres qui se sont élevés au rang de demi-dieux même une illusion divine. Donc votre histoire de conspiration a plus de trous que le tonneau des Danaïdes et c'est dire.

Athena décida de jouer son dernier atout.

Athena : Jabu, ta déesse t'ordonne de retenir tous les chevaliers pendant qu'elle se met à l'abri.

Kanon : Je traduis : Jabu, sers de cible vivante à toute la chevalerie pendant que je fuis pleurer dans le chiton de mon père.

Jabu : Pour vous Athena, je terrasserai tous mes adversaires. Que mon cosmos explose !!!

Au bout de quelques minutes

Aiolia : Vous sentez une augmentation de cosmos vous ?

Shaka : Oui, mais presque imperceptible, à ce rythme il atteindra le niveua d'un très faible chevalier de bronze dans cinq ans.

Aiolia : Mais il est chevalier de bronze.

Dokho : A vrai dire, l'armure avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre comme propriétaire, mais il a demandé que ce soit son jeune frère qui l'ait et on s'est retrouvé avec Jabu. Pauvre armure, elle doit être désespérée depuis le temps d'avoir un tel propriétaire.

Sion : Une minute, Aiolia, Aiolos où sont vos petites amies ?

Aiolos : Pendant qu'on regarde le spectacle comique qu'est Jabu faisant exploser son cosmos, elles prennent des photos de la scène lemon qui se passe derrière nous. Elles ont décidé de les vendre sur un site yaoi, elles ont dit que ce couple était tellement torride qu'elles pourraient gagner des millions en vendant les originaux à des fans de ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs d'après les gémissements qu'ils poussent, elles ne doivent pas avoir tort.

Deux heures plus tard

Seiya : Il fait quoi Jabu ?

Aiolia : Ah tu nous rejoins enfin !! J'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais et pourquoi tu as demandé à Elysius de t'appeler Maître Seiya ?

Seiya : C'est personnel compris !! Bon, il fait quoi Jabu ?

Shaka : Il augmente son cosmos, ça fait deux heures.

Seiya : Bon je m'en occupe, je vais le défoncer !!

Shyriu : Comme notre dieu ?

Seiya : Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai sauvé la vie au tournoi intergalactique déjà ?

Shyriu : Je n'ai rien dit.

Jabu était en train d'exploser de cosmos. Il sentait sa puissance augmenter, il était invincible. Son illusion d'invincibilité dura une fraction de seconde. Elle cessa au moment où il sentit un poing frapper son plexus solaire avec la force d'un train lancé à toute allure. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était uniquement le début.

Seiya enchaîna coups de pied et coups de poing sur le traître, puis il déchaîna ses météores et sa comète. A ce moment là, Jabu n'avait plus un seul os intact. Une de ces côtes avait même transpercé un poumon et à chaque respiration il crachait du sang. Puis, Seiya se détourna de lui. Pendant un instant, il se dit que Seiya l'avait épargné et qu'il survivrait. Tous ses espoirs furent réduits en poussière quand il entendit le jeune chevalier divin prononcer ces mots.

Seiya : Les gars, je vous le laisse il est à vous.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans la folie. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre la raison à tout jamais fut la vision des chevaliers d'or et d'argent et des autres chevaliers divins s'approcher de lui avec un sourire carnassier. Ce qui le fit tomber dans la folie fut la réalisation que ces chevaliers feraient en sorte qu'il survive à leurs attaques uniquement pour que chaque chevalier ait le droit de se venger de sa trahison. Malheureusement pour lui, la folie ne protège que très peu contre la douleur.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Zeus **

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Merci pour les derniers commentaires. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Quelques remarques sur le dernier chapitre : Oui, Jabu a survécu mais il restera le petit toutou d'Athena. Seiya, comme tous les chevaliers, a récupéré ses souvenirs et veut rattraper le temps perdu de plus il a beaucoup apprécié la nuit où il a perdu sa virginité et étant donné qu'il est connu que Seiya est celui des chevaliers qui est le plus énergique, il a beaucoup de difficultés à calmer ses hormones, finalement le fait d'avoir failli tuer son âme sœur l'a traumatisé alors il profite de chaque moment afin de lui prouver encore et encore son amour. Sans attendre le chapitre 19.

Zeus écoutait sa fille conter ses malheurs et à chaque mot il sentait sa colère monter de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : la voix stridente de sa fille en train de se comporter comme une gamine pourrie gâtée, le fait que les chevaliers étaient revenus à leur ancien maître ou le fait que son plus jeune fils avait approfondi sa relation contrenature avec le fils d'Hadès.

Bien évidemment, toute personne qui lui aurait rappelé un certain Ganymède et une certaine chèvre Almathée ou d'autres créatures avec qui il avait couchées se serait pris un éclair en pleine tête. Il n'était pas de bon ton de dire au maître de l'Olympe qu'il avait couché avec toutes les créatures de la Terre males ou femelles, qu'il était très difficile voire impossible de trouver une personne qui n'avait pas un peu d'ADN du dieu suprême dans ses cellule. Comment dire à Zeus, connu pour son mauvais caractère, qu'il avait été le précurseur de la zoophilie, de la nécrophilie (son excuse était qu'il croyait qu'elle dormait … sous son suaire), du sadomasochisme et d'autres pratiques sexuelles encore plus extrêmes.

Bien sûr si on demandait son avis à Héra, Seiya avait une sexualité tout à fait normale comparée à son père. D'après elle, lui et Hephaïstos étaient les seuls enfants qu'elle avait eus de Zeus qui avaient une sexualité normale. D'un autre côté, ses seuls autres enfants qu'elle avait eus avec son mari étaient Ares, un masochiste avec un petit problème (très petit d'ailleurs d'après ces maîtresses et Aphrodite qui le vit une fois nu et fut incapable de s'arrêter de rire pendant une semaine. Elle était d'ailleurs toujours prise de crise de fous rires chroniques à chaque fois qu'elle voyait une saucisse cocktail et entre ses éclats de rire on l'entendait répéter quelque chose comme encore plus petit que ça) et Hebe. Hebe était adorable, vraiment, mais sa relation avec Heracles était inexistante. Qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée de marier un grand buveur comme lui et la gardienne de la cave à vins de l'Olympe ? Ah oui, Zeus. Elle était persuadée que son mari devait essayer de battre le record du plus grand nombres de décisions stupides. Elle se demandait si elle devrait aller voir le livre Guiness des records. Espérant contrer les plans de son mari, elle écoutait toute la conversation dans une pièce secrète qu'elle avait faite aménager pendant que son mari était en train de lutiner ses maîtresses.

Hera : _Si on considère que j'ai eu le temps d'y mettre une piscine, un grand lit, un bar, un mini-zoo, une bibliothèque, une télévision grand écran avec le câble, le téléphone, internet, que j'y ai mis des peintures de grand maître et qu'on se croirait dans la suite d'un hôtel grand luxe américain pour milliardaire ça en dit long sur le temps que reste mon mari à la maison. _

Pendant ce temps, les pensées de Zeus étaient bien sombres.

Zeus : _Ce sale rejeton d'Hadès, comment a-t-il osé corrompre mon fils ?_

**Flashback (temps mythologiques)**

Hadès et un jeune Elysius (dans les 11 ans) sont dans l'Olympe. Hadès a été convoqué par Zeus. Elysius attend son père hors du temple de Zeus. Au bout d'un moment, il entend des bruits de pas, comme si quelqu'un courait. C'est un jeune Seiya (9 ans aussi) qui sort en courant du temple. Il a été chapardé de la nourriture dans les cuisines et il est poursuivi par son tuteur qui veut le punir pour avoir échappé à ses leçons quotidiennes pour aller manger. Seiya cherche un endroit pour se cacher mais ne trouve rien. A ce moment, Elysius lui dit de s'approcher de lui et de le serrer. Il les entoure d'un voile de ténèbres pour les rendre invisibles aux yeux du tuteur. Quand Hadès et Zeus sortirent du temple quelques heures après, ils trouvèrent les deux enfants en train de s'amuser ensemble. Au fil du temps, Elysius qui était d'une nature calme et pacifique était toujours protégé par Seiya son meilleur ami à chaque fois qu'il allait sur l'Olympe. L'amitié évolua en un sentiment plus fort, jusqu'au jour où :

Seiya (18 ans) et Elysius (20 ans) discutent dans un jardin. Au bout d'un moment, une feuille tombe dans les cheveux de Seiya. Elysius la retire et passe sa main dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il fait, il la retire et détourne le regard en rougissant. Seiya rougit aussi et est un peu hébété. Puis il dit les seuls mots auxquels il peut penser en ce moment tout en détournant le regard embarrassé.

Seiya : Elysius, je … je dois te dire quelque chose. Nous sommes amis depuis 9 ans mais récemment, j'ai commencé à te voir différemment. Enfin, je veux dire (prend une grande inspiration), ce que je veux te dire c'est que je t'aime.

Elysius regarde Seiya mais ne dit rien. Prenant son silence pour un refus de son amour, Seiya dit.

Seiya : Je comprends très bien que tu ne sois pas intéressé après tout, tu dois avoir plein de filles ou de garçons qui rêvent d'être avec toi, pourquoi tu voudrais de moi alors que je ne suis bon qu'à me battre alors que toi tu es plus intelligent, tu t'ennuierais avec un idiot comme moi, je…

Seiya fut stoppé par une main qui saisit lentement son menton et des lèvres d'une douceur infinie sur les siennes. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger gémissement. Quand Elysius stoppa le baiser à la grande tristesse de Seiya, il ne prononça que quelques mots mais ces mots emplirent le jeune fils de Zeus d'un grand bonheur.

Elysius : Je t'aime aussi, je pensais que tu n'étais pas intéressé par moi après tout tu as des groupies toi aussi, non ? Je crois même que ta demi-sœur en fait partie.

Seiya : Athena ? C'est une vraie plaie, depuis qu'elle m'a vu une fois sortir de la rivière où je me baigne elle n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de m'allumer. Un de ces jours, je vais lui balancer une baffe. Quand je dis non, c'est non, bon sang !!

Elysius sourit et regarda son ami, enfin petit ami maintenant, et celui-ci avait un grand sourire. Désireux qu'il le garde le plus longtemps possible, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci Seiya participa au baiser de manière plus active. Aucun des amants ne remarquèrent que derrière des arbres étaient cachés Hadès, Perséphone et ses deux lieutenants. Ils souriaient, heureux de voir que le fils du dieu des morts ait trouvé l'amour. Malheureusement quelqu'un avait tout vu. Quelqu'un qui n'appréciait pas cette relation : Zeus fou de rage observait la scène de derrière un chêne l'air furieux.

**Fin du flashback**

Zeus : S_eiya avait toujours été un rebelle mais depuis ce moment, ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Avant, il criait mais il n'était pas capable d'argumenter longtemps avec moi. Mais avec la présence d'Elysius, il me ridiculisait à chaque fois que je proposais une loi. Et ce devant tous les dieux !! Mon propre fils !!! Je suis Zeus le dieu le plus puissant (crois-y) mes lois issues de mon génial cerveau sont obligatoirement parfaites !!! Tout ça c'est la faute d'Elysius, il a corrompu mon fils, il doit certainement l'obliger à faire des choses répugnantes (Non, non, en fait dans la relation, c'est Seiya qui fait faire des choses que la morale réprouve à Elysius, quoique celui-ci n'est pas contre mais je m'égare)._

Zeus : Ne t'inquiète point ma chère fille Athena ! Je prends les choses en main. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont menti. Seiya n'a certainement pas perdu sa virginité avec cette engeance (je sais, il est plus malin que sa fille donc il doit se douter que c'est vrai, mais il ne veut pas choquer sa fille adorée et puis il pense qu'avec un petit sceau mémoriel et un sceau de contrôle, Seiya peut être détourné de ses pratiques perverses (c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ) Au fait, qui serait amusé de voir Seiya baffer Athena ou qu'Athena surprenne les deux amants en plein action. Je peux même faire les deux en même temps. Ca lui traumatiserait son pauvre cerveau de piaf. Je sais je suis méchant mais uniquement parce que je déteste Jabu et Athena).

Athena eut un grand sourire niais et courut annoncer la nouvelle à ses peluches de lapin (oui elle a encore des peluches mais bon comme dirait Elysius c'est la déesse qui a réussi l'exploit de ne pas se douter d'une embuscade d'Ares alors qu'il avait dit dans sa lettre « j'amènerais tous mes berserkers, viens seul, ce n'est pas un piège, mes berserkers sont juste là pour profiter du grand air et surtout pas pour te kidnapper, n'amène pas ton armure divine, moi j'amène la mienne, mais c'est juste parce que toutes mes autres tenues sont sales ». Oui Ares n'est pas très doué pour les embuscades, ni pour mentir, mais c'est normal ce sont des activités qui demandent un cerveau. La lettre avait d'ailleurs été dictée à un général.).

Zeus se concentra et devisa un plan. Puis au bout d'un moment, il appela un de ses archanges.

Zeus : Michael, prépare les anges pour une guerre. Mais avant d'en arriver là, nous allons faire venir Elysius ici pour un procès. Personne ne transgresse mes lois.

Pendant ce temps, Héra courait avertir son frère Hadès et son neveu du procès et de l'éventuelle guerre.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Conseil de guerre **

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp ça fait toujours plaisir. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Elysius était un peu irrité. Après qu'Athena se soit enfuie et que Jabu ait été jeté en cellule, il avait espéré passer l'après-midi avec Seiya sans être dérangé. Ca avait déjà bien commencé avec une longue ballade dans le parc derrière son temple et un baiser langoureux sous l'ombre des arbres. Mais au moment où les choses devenaient très intéressantes, on les avait appelés pour une discussion importante. Il fut très surpris de voir son père et sa tante l'attendant dans sa salle du trône.

Elysius : Père ?

Seiya : Mère ?

Hades : Je crois que nous les avons dérangés petite sœur.

Héra : Je vois ça. Elysius, avant toute chose retire ces herbes de tes cheveux et Seiya, par tous les dieux, mon fils, remonte ta braguette, inutile de montrer à tout le monde à quel point tu aimes Elysius.

Les deux amants rougirent et firent ce qui leur était demandé sous les rires étouffés des titans et chevaliers. Une fois Elysius sur son trône et Seiya à sa droite, il se concentra sur ses invités.

Elysius : Malgré tous mes espoirs, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

Héra : Zeus a décidé d'agir. Il est très énervé.

Hades : Zeus s'énerve toujours pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais cette fois, c'est sérieux, il t'en veut d'avoir transgressé sa loi et corrompu son fils.

Elysius : Deux choses : Je n'ai transgressé aucune loi et il va falloir qu'il s'habitue au fait que Seiya et moi nous nous aimons. Tu l'as accepté facilement et maman aussi ainsi que tante Héra alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Héra : Il ne supporte pas qu'un de ses fils soit homosexuel.

Elysius : Oui, bien sûr, parce que nous savons tous qu'un certain Ganymède, gardien de chèvres de son état, a été élevé au rang de serviteur de Zeus par pure bonté d'âme et non pas parce qu'il avait envie de lui faire visiter sa chambre.

Héra : Pas la peine de me rappeler que mon mari me trompe avec tout le monde.

Elysius : Il faut s'attendre à quoi ?

Héra : Un procès, mais si ça échoue, il n'hésitera pas à te déclarer la guerre.

Elysius : Les archanges et les anges, je vois. Il est vrai que l'armée de Zeus n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Bon, il va falloir se préparer. Sion, Mu, Shaka, Saga, Kanon, vu que vous avez des capacités qui vous permettent de vous déplacer instantanément ou presque, vous aurez la mission d'appeler les panthéons alliés.

Shyriu : Les panthéons alliés ?

Elysius : J'ai aidé de nombreux dieux contre le mal au fil de mes réincarnations, ils m'ont promis leur aide en cas de problème. Il s'agit des panthéons celte, japonais, hindou, nordique et aztèque. Je vous dirai où trouver les sanctuaires où ils sont. On aura besoin de toute l'aide disponible, car Zeus va s'entourer d'alliés pour nous terrasser. Père, puis-je avoir votre appui ?

Hades : Bien sur.

Héra : Je vais me renseigner pour savoir si les autres olympiens nous aideront ou pas.

Elysius : J'ai le droit d'être accompagné pour ce procès ?

Héra : Oui, mais seulement par cinq personnes.

Les chevaliers divins avancèrent d'un même pas et dirent en même temps

Chevaliers divins : Nous vous suivrons.

Elysius : Très bien, Aiolos et Hypérion, vous gérez le sanctuaire pendant mon absence. Les dieux primordiaux, essayez de parler avec les moires pour savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Renforcez les défenses pendant que je vais à cette parodie de procès.

A ce moment-là, un archange arriva. Il portait une immense armure argentée et avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds comme l'or et des yeux bleus clair.

Elysius : Archange Michael, comment ça va avec le vieil obsédé ?

Michael : Servir sous les ordres du seigneur Zeus est toujours un plaisir.

Elysius : Ben voyons.

Michael : Seiya, il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis concernant notre proposition de devenir chef des archanges.

Seiya : Ma réponse n'a pas changé, j'ai toujours un cerveau donc c'est non.

Michael : Très bien, le seigneur Zeus sera déçu.

Seiya : Ca me brise le cœur.

Michael : Seigneur Elysius, vous êtes attendu pour votre procès pour avoir enfreint un décret de notre dieu suprême. Le seigneur Zeus en personne vous jugera.

Elysius : Impossible, d'après ses propres lois, il ne peut être juge.

Michael : Alors sa majesté Athena sera juge alors.

Elysius : Impossible, elle ne sait pas lire.

Michael : Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas quoi faire.

Elysius : Mets moi en relation avec l'obsédé sexuel.

Michael se concentra et l'image de Zeus apparut. Il avait l'air très en colère.

Zeus : Elysius, plus je te vois, plus j'ai envie de t'étrangler.

Elysius : Fermez les yeux alors.

Zeus : Apparemment tu veux me proposer un juge.

Elysius : Oui, j'en ai un en tête.

Zeus : Ce n'est pas une personne de ton sanctuaire n'est-ce pas ?

Elysius : Bien sur que non, et c'est un juge que tu as toi-même considéré comme l'un des meilleurs.

Zeus : Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, j'écoute. Qui est cette perle ?

Elysius : Radamanthe.

Zeus : Radamanthe.

Elysius : Parfaitement, tu as dit que c'était l'un des meilleurs juges de son vivant et papa l'a lui-même choisi comme juge des enfers. Et il est parfaitement équitable. D'après tes lois, il est parfait, il ne laissera pas ses sentiments personnels interférer.

Zeus : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ce procès finira en ta faveur.

Elysius : Voyons, il y a toujours une probabilité pour que tu gagnes.

Zeus : Tu plaisantes là ?

Elysius : Oui.

Zeus : Quoiqu'il arrive, tes chevaliers te seront enlevés et remis sous les ordres de ma fille Athena.

Chevaliers : JAMAIS !!!

Seiya : Je préférerais la mort plutôt que d'être séparé d'Elysius.

Zeus : Si, et tu tomberas amoureux d'Athena avec le temps.

Seiya : Je la tuerais au premier rendez-vous.

Zeus : J'accepte Radamanthe comme juge, on se retrouvera au procès mais n'oublie pas Elysius, je t'enlèverai tes chevaliers et pour faire bonne mesure, je me débarrasserai de tes titans et des dieux primordiaux.

Elysius : Je t'attendrai de pied ferme pour t'empêcher de m'arracher ceux que j'aime.

Bientôt chapitre 21 : le procès ou comment faire péter les plombs du dieu de la foudre en quelques leçons très simples.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Départ pour le procès **

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp ça fait toujours plaisir. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Les procès olympiens étaient très rares et Zeus n'y avait recours qu'en cas de manquement grave à la loi. Vu qu'il s'agissait d'un évènement important, il était obligatoire de venir habillé de manière règlementaire : un chiton arrivant à mi-cuisse. C'est pourquoi un Seiya très agacé se tenait portant ce vêtement devant Aiolia et Marine visiblement très amusés.

Seiya : Je n'aime pas porter ça, j'ai l'habitude de mes vêtements modernes.

Aiolia (pouffant) : Voyons Seiya, c'est la loi.

Seiya : Une autre ânerie faite par mon père.

Marine (essayant de ne pas rire en voyant le regard dégoûté de son disciple) : Tu sais, ça te va très bien et puis il y a un très net avantage par rapport à tes vêtements modernes.

Seiya : Lequel ?

Marine : Tu ne portes rien sous le chiton, c'est comme un kilt.

Seiya : Et alors ? Je sais que mon équipement se balade à l'air mais je ne vois pas l'avantage.

Marine : Tu n'as qu'à retrousser le chiton pour pouvoir t'amuser avec Elysius si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

A ces mots, l'imagination de Seiya s'emballa et le jeune chevalier eut les yeux perdus dans le vide avec un sourire béat. _Finalement, je vais peut-être laisser tomber les vêtements modernes._

Aiolia et Marine regardèrent le jeune chevalier avec un sourire en coin. Ils avaient une grande affection pour lui. Marine surtout le voyait comme un petit frère plus qu'un disciple et donc était très heureuse de son bonheur. Elle avait toujours été un peu protectrice avec lui. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est parce que Seiya avait des insécurités sur son avenir de chevalier qu'elle avait pu rencontrer Aiolia et qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux. Bien sur, le chevalier d'or avait fait promettre à Marine que personne ne devait savoir qui portait la culotte dans le couple. La réputation du chevalier du lion ne s'en serait jamais remise si on avait su que ce qui avait vraiment brisé l'illusion démoniaque et permis à Seiya de passer la maison du Lion n'avait pas été le sacrifice héroïque de Cassios mais un simple SMS envoyé sur le portable d'Aiolia sur lequel il y avait écrit ses mots « Laisse le passer ou ceinture pendant une semaine. Marine ». La peur peut produire des chocs terrifiants sur l'esprit … suffisants pour briser les pires techniques mentales.

En parlant de Cassios, d'après Hadès, il était fou de joie que sa Shina ait trouvé l'amour avec le chevalier du Sagittaire, bien qu'il ait menacé celui-ci de revenir du royaume des morts pour lui briser les os s'il brisait le cœur du chevalier du Serpentaire. Connaissant son frère, Aiolia était prêt parier son armure qu'il se tuerait avant de blesser intentionnellement ou non les sentiments de sa fiancée. De plus, Shina avait l'air radieuse, enfin quand elle sortait de la chambre de son frère où elle était la moitié de la journée, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'après Seiya, Aiolos était celui qui était le plus frustré sexuellement. Après tout, il avait été tué au moment où ses hormones commençaient à le travailler, alors imaginez toutes ces années au royaume des morts dans cet état…

A ce moment-là, les autres chevaliers divins arrivèrent tous habillés de chiton de couleurs différentes. : blanc pour Seiya, vert pour Shyriu, rouge pour Ikki, bleu clair pour Hyoga et rose pour Shun.

Shyriu : Pourquoi Seiya a les yeux perdus dans le vague et un sourire de pervers ?

Aiolia : Il s'est rappelé les avantages du chiton d'un point de vue sexuel.

Shyriu : D'accord, j'ai compris.

Aiolia : En parlant d'amour et de sexe, comment ça va avec Esmeralda, Ikki, depuis qu'Elysisu a demandé à son père de la ressusciter.

Ikki : Parfaitement bien, si tu veux savoir, c'est génial, le bonheur absolu. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Elysius pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi et je ne laisserai certainement pas la cruche me relaver le cerveau.

Une voix se fit entendre.

Elysius : Méfie-toi, sa méthode est bien rodée. Il parait qu'elle l'a utilisée sur elle-même.

Ikki : Ca explique bien des choses.

Le dieu arriva portant un splendide chiton noir qu'un certain chevalier dévora des yeux. Il était accompagné de Kanon, Saga, Diké et Niké.

Elysius : Je viens de donner à nos deux couples de jumeaux une mission spéciale, en fait deux mission spéciales.

Ikki : On peut savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Elysius : Ce sont des missions de récupération. Pendant cette parodie de procès, ils s'infiltreront dans le palais d'Athena et récupéreront son sceptre et son bouclier. A la base, le sceptre appartenait à Niké et le bouclier à Diké.

Ikki : Après les chevaliers, on apprend qu'elle a piqué aussi le bouclier et le sceptre. Elle a une seule chose qui lui appartient de plein droit.

Elysius : Oui, une : son cerveau.

Ikki : Je croyais que le néant était sous la juridiction de Chaos.

Elysius : Touché Ikki, touché. Bon venez, je nous téléporte dans l'Olympe il faut que vous soyez dans un rayon de cinq mètres autour de moi maximum.

Shyriu : Seiya, il a dit cinq mètres.

Seiya : Je suis à moins de cinq mètres de lui.

Shyriu : Oui, effectivement. C'est sur que là tu es dans le rayon d'action mais ne déconcentre pas Elysius, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver téléporté dans un rocher.

Elysius : Ne t'inquiète pas, ma maîtrise des dimensions est suffisamment importante pour pouvoir faire cette téléportation sans avoir à trop me concentrer.

Dans une lumière aveuglante ils étaient tous partis.

**Pendant ce temps-là, au royaume des morts.**

Radamanthe : Rappelez-moi encore pourquoi il est nécessaire de faire un procès pour quelque chose de si évident. Zeus est dans ce tort, un aveugle le verrait.

Hadès : Mon frère n'a jamais été très malin, il est persuadé que du fait qu'il est le roi des dieux, il pourra faire pencher la balance, mais il ne prend pas en compte ton intégrité et ton sens de la justice.

Radamanthe : Au fait, je sais qu'Elysius-sama se défendra tout seul mais qui sera l'accusateur ? Zeus je suppose non ?

Hadès : Non, il a choisi Athéna.

Radamanthe (après un long, très long moment de silence) : Athéna

Hadès : Oui

Radamanthe : Les bisounours auraient plus de chances de gagner contre Ken le survivant en combat singulier qu'Athéna de gagner ce procès.

Hadès : Je sais.

Radamanthe : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ce procès va être drôle.

Hadès : C'est pourquoi, j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit retransmis sur écran géant dans tout le royaume des morts et que je le ferais enregistrer pour me le repasser à chaque fois que j'aurais envie de rire.

Prochaine fois : le procès avec des répliques cultes, quelques moments interdits au moins de 18 ans et les deux couples de jumeaux infiltrent le palais d'Athena d'une façon intéressante.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Prisonnier, procès et infiltration **

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient. Je précise que juste pour ce chapitre, il y aura un très léger crossover Bleach et Naruto

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp ça fait toujours plaisir. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

**Sanctuaire d'Elysius, prison**

Jabu avait survécu aux attaques des chevaliers et s'était remis du choc mental. Certaines personnes disaient que vu qu'il n'avait pas de cerveau, il se remettait plus facilement de ce genre de choc… ces personnes étaient dans le vrai. Jabu était après tout le seul chevalier à avoir trahi Elysius volontairement et ce qu'il était en train de faire prouvait que comme le pensait Einstein la stupidité humaine n'avait pas de limite. Après tout, qui serait assez stupide pour insulter l'âme sœur de son geôlier et tortionnaire. Surtout quand on sait que le geôlier en question était Milo. Les insultes lancées au chevalier Camus l'énervaient beaucoup et Camus qui était dans un coin de la cellule avec son amant commençait lui aussi à perdre son calme légendaire. La preuve en était la baisse de température très importante.

Jabu : Vraiment, ça ne m'étonne pas que Hyoga soit si faible quand on voit que son maître n'est même pas un vrai mec. (température de la pièce : -50°C, un des ongles de Milo s'allongea et prit une teinte rouge)

Milo : Tais-toi et dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur les manigances de Zeus et son idiote de fille.

Jabu (regardant Camus) : Il y a quelque chose que je me demande. Est-ce que toi et Elysius vous portez des fringues de femme pendant l'amour pour faire croire à vos amants qu'ils font l'amour à de vraies femmes ?

Milo : Tu crois vraiment que j'ai honte des sentiments que j'éprouve pour Camus et que j'ai besoin qu'il s'habille en femme pour pouvoir lui faire l'amour. Tu crois que j'ai honte d'aimer un homme ?

Jabu : A ta place, j'aurais honte.

Camus : Jabu, tu es vraiment pathétique. Ce qui importe, ce sont les sentiments, les liens qui unissent deux âmes. Que nous soyons deux hommes n'a que très peu d'importance. Milo et moi sommes âmes sœurs, tout comme Seiya et Elysius.

Milo : Aiolia et Marine

Camus : Aiolos et Shina

Milo : L'amour, le vrai, se moque bien de l'apparence physique et du sexe. J'aime Camus pour ce qu'il est à l'intérieur. Le fait qu'il soit très beau est juste un bonus.

Jabu : L'amour entre deux hommes, ce n'est pas naturel. Un homme, ça va avec une femme.

Camus regarda le jeune homme enchaîné, il était vraiment stupide et ridicule. Comment osait-il se comparer à son élève ? Hyoga lui était infiniment supérieur en tant que guerrier et en tant qu'homme. Lui n'avait pas été choqué quand il avait surpris Camus dans les bras de Milo. Il avait même souri et souhaité au chevalier du Verseau tout le bonheur du monde. Camus avait trouvé cela très amusant quand il avait menacé Milo de le placer dans un cercueil de glaces s'il brisait le cœur de son maître bien-aimé. La réaction de Milo fut d'une rapidité foudroyante. Enervé par la stupidité et l'intolérance de Jabu, il avait décidé de lui envoyé quelques aiguilles écarlates.

Milo : Je pense qu'il est temps de s'occuper de ton éducation. Et je sais exactement comment faire.

Milo se dirigea vers Camus et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis dans le cou.

Milo : Nous allons te guérir de ton homophobie. Pour cela tu vas être obligé de nous voir tous les deux faire l'amour et à chaque fois que je te verrais détourner le regard ou nous regarder avec un air dégoûté, tu recevras une de mes aiguilles écarlates.

Les prochaines heures furent des plus désagréables pour Jabu.

**Olympe**

Les chevaliers divins et Elysius se dirigèrent vers le tribunal quand soudain, un cri suraigu retentit, Athena venait de voir Seiya ne portant qu'un simple chiton.

Athena (se jetant sur Seiya) : Seiya-kun !!!!!

Elysius décida de protéger son âme sœur contre cette dangereuse fan girl et ouvrit un portail dimensionnel sur ma trajectoire d'Athena. Reconnaissant, le chevalier de Pégase embrassa son dieu. Avant que la situation ne dégénère (après tout, cela aurait été embarrassant si Seiya et Elysius avait fait l'amour devant tout l'Olympe), Shyriu sépara son meilleur ami d'Elysius. Vu son regard noir, il avait l'impression que s'ils n'étaient pas amis, il se serait retrouvé face à quelques météores et une ou deux comètes.

Shyriu : Nous sommes attendus, Seiya. Tu peux bien attendre jusqu'à ce que vous soyez tous seuls dans votre chambre.

Seiya (grommelant) : Je ne promets rien.

Shyriu : Où avez-vous téléporté Athena ?

Elysius : Dans une dimension parallèle, il lui faudra un petit moment pour revenir.

Shyriu : Très bien.

Une fois rendus au tribunal, ils attendirent que le procès commence. Pendant leur attente, Shyriu remarqua quelque chose : Elysius avait un petit sourire et Seiya avait les yeux fermés et poussait de légers soupirs. Il baissa les yeux et tira rapidement les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Shyriu : Seigneur Elysius ?

Elysius : Oui, Shyriu.

Shyriu : Je ne vois pas votre main droite. C'est comme si votre avant-bras s'arrêtait au poignet.

Elysius : Qu'en déduis-tu ?

Shyriu : Vous avez créé un mini portail spatio-temporel et avez passé votre main à travers.

Elysius : Exact.

Shyriu : Ai-je raison de supposer que les soupirs de plaisir de Seiya sont liés à la localisation du portail de sortie ?

Elysius : Tu as tout à fait raison.

Shyriu : Je vois que c'était trop vous demander de ne pas vous toucher jusqu'à ce soir.

Elysius : Nous n'aurions jamais tenu. C'est comme ça entre âmes sœurs. Tu crois qu'Aiolia et Marine font quoi en ce moment ? Ou Aiolos et Shina ? Ou Milo et Camus ?

Shyriu : Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont en train de faire l'amour ?

Elysius : Oui, en ce moment-même. Je ressens leur cosmos se mêler.

Radamanthe arriva pour débuter le procès. Deux heures plus tard, Athena arriva très en colère.

Athena : Elysius, comment as-tu osé ?

Elysius : Quoi encore ?

Athena : Tu m'as envoyé sur un plateau de télé dans un univers parallèle. Le thème de ce plateau télé s'était les cruches complètement inutiles dans les shounen. J'étais en compétition avec une fille avec des cheveux oranges et une forte poitrine parlant de shinigamis et d'un certain Kurosaki-kun et une fille plate à cheveux roses qui parlait de ninjas et d'un certain Sasuke-kun. Et tu sais le pire ?

Elysius : Tu as gagné le prix de la plus grande cruche des shounen, je suppose.

Athena : Comment tu le sais ?

Elysius : La concurrence était rude mais je te connais et je savais que tu gagnerais.

Athena : Je…Merci.

Athena partit sans noter que son Seiya-kun avait les yeux fermés et semblait éprouver un immense plaisir.

Shyriu : Elle ne s'est pas aperçu que vous l'insultiez.

Elysius : C'est pour ça que je savais qu'elle gagnerait le prix.

Radamanthe frappa de son marteau.

Radamanthe : Silence dans la salle. Je déclare l'accusé non-coupable. Euh… attendez, non, on n'en est pas encore là, bon que le procès opposant Athena à Elysius commence.

**Temple d'Athena sur l'Olympe**

Saga, Kanon et leurs petites amies s'apprêtaient à infiltrer le temple d'Athena.

Niké : Bon, Diké et moi venons de voir les défenses, nous ne pouvons que réussir.

Kanon : Ah bon, il n'y a pas d'anges ou d'archanges de Zeus pour protéger l'armure ?

Niké : Non, chéri

Saga : Des gardes alors ?

Diké : Non, mon ange.

Kanon : Il y a des pièges ?

Niké : Non.

Saga : Il y a des gardiens quand même ?

Diké : Les mêmes gardiens qu'elle a voulu mettre pour empêcher Hadès et ses spectres de se réincarner.

Kanon : Vous voulez dire …

Niké : Oui, parfaitement, le temple d'Athena n'est protégé que par trois gros pandas mâchouillant tranquillement des pousses de bambou.

Saga : … Bizarrement, je ne suis pas plus surpris que ça.

Kanon : C'est Athena. On aurait du s'en douter que les défenses seraient nulles.

Diké : Allons-y, et puis je viens de penser à quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire.

Saga : Quoi ?

Diké : Le sacrilège qui a maudit Méduse.

Saga : Tu veux dire que tu veux le faire dans le temple d'Athena ?

Diké : Oui.

Niké : Bon idée, Diké. Je suis partante. Vous êtes d'accord les garçons ?

Saga et Kanon ne purent qu'hocher la tête


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Suite du procès **

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp ça fait toujours plaisir. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive. Mes excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe du dernier chapitre, j'ai été un peu vite, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

**Avant ce chapitre, petite remarque suite à mon visionnage des OAV 7 et 8 de Lost Canvas :** Après avoir visionné ces OAV, j'admets ma surprise sur le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de fic Saint Seiya avec le couple Hadès/Seiya. Déjà que la remarque de Seiya sur les magnifiques yeux d'Hadès fait douter de son orientation sexuelle, sans compter qu'il est entouré de filles qui coucheraient avec lui au premier regard et qu'il n'a même pas essayé d'en draguer une seule, en plus maintenant dans Lost Canvas nous avons une scène ou leurs incarnations ont un moment des plus intéressants (Tenma incarnation de Seiya de l'époque et Aaron incarnation de Hadès de l'époque les yeux dans les yeux avec Aaron qui tient (amoureusement ?) le visage de Tenma dans ses mains, franchement pendant un moment et alors que je savais ce qui allait se passer je me suis demandé s'ils n'allaient pas se rouler un patin). Bien sur le fait que si Saori voyait son chevalier le plus fidèle (et avec qui elle rêve de s'envoyer en l'air) dans les bras de son ennemi juré, elle ferait une syncope n'a aucun rapport, je vous le jure … que Jabu meurt dans d'horribles souffrances si je mens. J'espère avoir un jour la chance de voir une fic avec ce couple je suis sûr que ce serait génial. En plus, l'armure divine de Seiya est d'un blanc immaculé ce qui contraste avec le noir du surplis d'Hadès. La lumière et les ténèbres réunies, je suis le seul à trouver que ça pourrait faire une très bonne fic ? Surtout qu'à ma connaissance, personne n'a essayé de faire une fic où Seiya était corrompu par le côté obscur de la force. Bien que je considère quand même qu'Hadès n'est pas vraiment maléfique, vu qu'on ressent vraiment le côté mélancolique du personnage. C'est quelqu'un qui a tellement vu les horreurs qu'ont commis les humains qu'il n'arrive plus à leur pardonner. Le côté fonceur et optimiste de Seiya pourrait lui permettre de voir que tout espoir n'est pas perdu pour l'humanité. Qu'en pensez vous ? Y a-t-il un fanficeur qui serait tenté de faire une fic sur ce couple ? Surtout qu'Hadès est l'un des plus beaux personnages de Saint Seiya et que Seiya dans un genre différent est lui aussi très attirant non ?

Je veux aussi m'expliquer pour le manque de combats. La raison est simple, Elysius est très puissant et c'est un génie du combat Dans les temps mythologiques, seul un guerrier pouvait l'égaler et il se trouve que ce guerrier est son âme sœur. Zeus les a fait combattre une seule et unique fois et ça a fini sans armure s'embrassant passionnément avec une remarque sarcastique d'Hadès : « Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Bien sûr aucun d'entre eux n'est le vainqueur, mais ton fils est allongé sur le mien, ça compte».Cependant, pour ceux qui veulent des combats, il y en aura quelques uns mais je précise que le style de combat d'Elysius est à l'opposé de celui des guerriers comme Aiolia ou Seiya. Il analyse les attaques de son adversaire, décèle la faille et généralement le terrasse en un coup. Les attaques d'Elysius sont du genre dont on ne réchappe pas indemne. Pour donner un exemple pour ceux qui connaissent Naruto ou Bleach, Elysius est un combattant du style d'Aizen, d'Itachi ou de Pein. Il est très doué pour les attaques mentales, spatio-temporelles et en tant que dieu de l'espace et du temps, il contrôle les lois qui les régissent, ce qui inclut la gravité et la maîtrise tous les éléments, dont les plus puissants sont la lumière et les ténèbres. Il est capable d'utiliser toutes les attaques des chevaliers et des titans et même de les améliorer.

Je précise qu'il n'y aura pas de guerre mais cela n'empêchera pas Zeus d'essayer de se débarrasser d'Elysius pendant son séjour sur l'Olympe. Sans plus attendre la suite du procès.

Il y a certains avantages à être l'âme sœur d'un fils de Zeus. Bien sûr, il y a le fait que tous sauf Arès soit doué au lit. Mais un autre avantage c'est qu'on a une source d'information extrêmement importante sur les infidélités de Zeus envers son épouse, ce qui peut être utile soit pour le faire chanter soit pour l'humilier et remettre en cause pour des siècles sa soi-disant intégrité. Aussi, quand Zeus fut appelé pour témoigner de la perversion sexuelle d'Elysius par sa fille, il était prêt.

Le plus dur avait été de rester impassible pendant que Radamanthe énumérait les maîtresses et amants de Zeus ainsi que les perversions sexuelles auxquelles il s'était adonné avec elles. Au fur et à mesure que les noms et les pratiques perverses étaient cités, le cosmos d'Héra augmentait avec sa fureur.

Shyriu : Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de tromper sa femme de tant de façons différentes et avec tant de personnes.

Elysius : C'est Zeus, ça explique beaucoup de choses, en tout cas Athena aurait pu choisir mieux comme témoin de ma perversité, à côté de lui le marquis de Sade était un enfant de chœur.

Zeus (hurlant) : Ca suffit, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mes écarts de jeunesse

Radamanthe : Votre dernière maîtresse, c'était hier d'après ces documents.

Elysius : (se tournant vers Seiya) Pense à remercier ton frère Héphaistos et Aphrodite d'avoir continué à espionner le vieux pervers pendant que tu ne pouvais pas.

Seiya : C'est fait, je suis allé le voir il y a une heure, j'en ai profité pour récupérer une commande.

Elysius : Qu'as-tu commandé ?

Seiya : (sortant des menottes) Ceci, je pensais les utiliser ce soir.

Elysius : (rougissant) Très bonne idée.

Zeus : Il est beaucoup plus pervers que moi.

Radamanthe : Il est fidèle à son âme sœur, vous, vous avez enfreint les lois du mariage.

Zeus : Ils couchent ensemble et ce sont des garçons.

Elysius : ET GANYMEDE ? C'ETAIT UNE FILLE PEUT-ETRE ?

Zeus : J'ai voulu expérimenter une seule fois c'est tout.

Radamanthe : D'après ces documents, c'était plutôt cent mille fois et c'est quoi cette histoire avec la chèvre Amalthée ?

Seiya : Voyons, Radamanthe, ça a été son premier amour. Et puis, il y a eu cette fois où il a couché avec Io sous sa forme de génisse.

Zeus : Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, Héra l'avait transformé.

Elysius : C'est sûr que c'était plus simple de se la taper sous sa forme de génisse plutôt que de briser le sort de tante Héra d'abord, ça t'aurait pris cinq minutes.

Radamanthe : Bon, charges contre Elysius concernant une perversion sexuelle rejetée, d'ailleurs quel rapport avec sa capacité à protéger la Terre et à diriger les Saints et les Titans.

Athena : Seule une personne d'une grande moralité peut être la divinité protectrice de la Terre.

Radamanthe : Si c'était le cas, une nymphomane comme toi n'aurait jamais pu le devenir. Franchement tu te promènes partout en robe d'été même à Asgard, tu espères qu'un coup de vent soulèvera la robe et qu'en voyant ce qu'il y a dessous Seiya tombera amoureux de toi.

Seiya : Deux choses : mon cœur n'appartient qu'à une seule personne, c'est la seule et unique personne à pouvoir m'exciter sexuellement, comme c'est le cas pour toutes les âmes sœurs dès le moment où elles se voient pour la première fois et ensuite la réaction que j'aurais si je voyais sous ta robe, ce serait de vomir.

Athena : Très bien, j'appelle mon deuxième témoin, Elysius j'ordonne que Jabu soit relâché de tes geôles et qu'il vienne témoigner.

Elysius : Deux secondes, je contacte Milo. Allo Milo, ça va ? T'as l'air essoufflé. Et c'est quoi ces gémissements que j'entends, on dirait Camus. Petits coquins ! Vous faîtes ça devant Jabu pour le guérir de son homophobie, je vois. C'est une cause noble.

Seiya : Si besoin est, je veux bien aider à guérir Jabu de son homophobie.

Elysius : Voyons, Seiya, tu lui as déjà prouvé que tu es meilleur guerrier et plus intelligent que lui, s'il te voit nu, il va devenir dépressif.

Athena : Quelles horribles tortures faites vous au pauvre Jabu ?

Elysius : (sarcastique) : On ne le torture pas, il regarde un documentaire sur la vie sexuelle du scorpion en milieu polaire.

Athena : Il y a des scorpions au pôle Nord ?

Elysius : Oui. Et leur période de reproduction, c'est entre le 20 janvier et le 18 février.

A ce moment-là, Hyoga rougissait en pensant à ce que son maître et son âme sœur faisaient, tandis qu'Ikki et Shyriu faisaient de leur mieux pour se retenir de rire. Shun n'avait pu s'en empêcher et riait tellement fort de la bêtise d'Athena qu'il avait des difficultés à reprendre son souffle entre deux crises de fou rire.

Elysius : Et Jabu est très passionné par ce documentaire. Il tient à le voir jusqu'au bout.

Athena : Ah, dans ce cas, je suppose que l'on doit attendre.

Shyriu : En tout cas, je sais quel documentaire vous ne raterez pas ce soir Elysius sama.

Elysius : Ah lequel ?

Shyriu : La vie intime des étalons volants.

Elysius : Je ne raterai cela pour rien au monde. Je pense que je le regarderais plusieurs fois s'il y a des rediffusions ce soir.

Seiya : (avec un petit sourire) Ce documentaire-là dure toute la nuit et tu pourras le revoir autant de fois que tu veux, où tu veux et quand tu veux.

Pendant ce temps-là, on entendait les gémissements de plaisir de Camus venant du téléphone et des cris de douleur et de dégoût venant d'un certain chevalier de la Licorne.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : Procès, flashbacks et une licorne**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp ça fait toujours plaisir. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

**Avant ce chapitre, je propose un challenge aux fanficeurs et fanficeuses intéressés. **Comme je l'ai dit, depuis la déclaration de Seiya et le Lost Canvas, j'adorerais une fic yaoi Seiya/Hadès. Sachant que certains auteurs proposent des challenges, j'ai eu l'idée de celui- ci : l'idée est de faire une fic dont le début commencerait vers la fin de la partie Hades, pour être précis, le moment où Hades s'apprête à nous faire un grand cadeau et à tuer la cruche

- Au lieu de transpercer Seiya, il se retient. La raison en est la suivante : à travers les siècles, Hades a vu l'humanité se détourner des dieux et surtout s'entredéchirer. Les guerres qui se sont faites de plus en plus fréquentes au fil des siècles et le défilé des innocents massacrés pour des raisons comme l'idéologie, l'argent ou le pouvoir l'ont découragé de voir l'humanité changer et il pense que la seule solution c'est « on efface tout et on recommence ». Il est impliqué par le spectre Charon que personne n'a été admis à Elysion depuis très longtemps. Au fil du temps, Hades est devenu de plus en plus irrité de voir l'humanité commettre tant d'actes répréhensibles et a décidé d'agir. Cela peut aussi expliquer pourquoi le dieu considéré pendant l'époque de la mythologie grecque comme sévère mais juste a demandé à ce que même les plus petits péchés soient pris en compte. Mais en voyant Seiya, il a vu un garçon qui était différent de l'idée qu'il se faisait des humains (pourquoi juste Seiya et pas les autres ? parce que pour moi, Seiya ne se bat pas pour Athena en elle-même contrairement aux autres mais pour l'humanité, je précise qu'au début il pouvait à peine la supporter dans le manga et qu'il a fallu qu'elle lui dise qu'elle retrouverait sa sœur pour qu'il reste … chose que Marine a fait apparemment en est donc à noter que soit Marine est plus doué que les enquêteurs de la fondation Kido soit Saori s'est foutu de la gueule de Seiya en disant ça.)

-Seiya, lui en voyant les yeux d'Hades (ils sont plus beaux que ceux de Saori n'est-ce pas Seiya ?), y a vu de la mélancolie et a retenu son poing.

-S'ensuit un discours où Seiya réussit à convaincre Hades que l'humanité mérite d'être pardonnée. Hades, pour se faire pardonner, décide d'aider l'humanité comme la cruche (heu Athena désolé)

- Il ressuscite les chevaliers d'or et visite souvent le sanctuaire. Il se lie d'amitié avec Seiya, amitié qui va évoluer en amour. Si possible avec une scène lemon.

- Athena s'en aperçoit et essaie de le séparer (rate lamentablement)

- Elle essaie de tuer Hades mais Seiya le protège et l'attaque sensée tuer Hades la tue.

-Hades remplace Athena à la tête des chevaliers lui donnant deux armées et lui et Seiya vivent très heureux.

Ceux qui sont intéressés et ont envie de tenter ce challenge, allez-y, personnellement je trouverais ça génial. Ceci dit, voici le chapitre.

Jabu arriva entouré de Camus et de Milo apparemment très heureux. Jabu lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été passé un été à Guantanamo.

Elysius : Mince, je savais qu'on avait oublié une chose. On l'a soigné mais ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on l'a pas nourri.

Shyriu : Vu l'odeur, il ne s'est pas lavé depuis sa convalescence non plus.

Radamanthe portait un pince-nez avec un air très digne.

Radamanthe : Vous auriez pu le rendre présentable pour l'audition.

Milo : Radamanthe, tu sais combien ça voute une chirurgie plastique sur tout le corps et une greffe du cerveau ? Je sais qu'Elysius-sama est très riche mais quand même.

Athena : Pourquoi vous l'appelez Elysius-sama ? Vous ne m'avez jamais appelé Athena-sama

Camus : Parce qu'on le respecte lui. Quoique Seiya ne l'appelle pas Elysius-sama

Athena : Ah, il y en a un qui n'est pas complètement sous son emprise

Camus : Oui, il l'appelle Elysius-kun, aibou, Elysius-koi.

Athena : Mais c'est ainsi qu'une personne parle à son amant.

Milo : Si vous n'avez pas tilté qu'ils sont amants alors que pendant l'heure qu'il nous a fallu pour finir de faire l'amour euh de faire voir le documentaire à Jabu je veux dire, Seiya embrassait Elysius passionnément, c'est que vous êtes plus cruche que je le croyais.

Elysius : (après que Seiya ait fini de l'embrasser sur la bouche et qu'il soit passé au cou) Tu sais on a essayé tous les tests de QI et aucun n'est en mesure de déterminer le mien et celui d'Athena. Le mien parce qu'il est infini d'après Einstein et celui d'Athena parce que le QI d'Athena c'est le mien en négatif. Au fait Camus tu as quelque chose au coin de la bouche.

Athena : Ah oui on dirait du lait, c'est tout blanc.

Camus : (rougissant et s'essuyant la bouche) Pas du tout c'est de la neige qui n'a pas fondu.

Athena : D'accord, Jabu, dis à tout le monde qu'Elysius n'est pas un bon leader.

Jabu : …

Athena : Jabu ?

Jabu : …

Athena : Jabu, si tu le fais, je te montrerai mes seins.

Jabu : Athena-sama a raison. Elle est un grand stratège, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Elysius. Elle a toujours tout fait pour la paix contrairement à Elysius.

Malheureusement pour Athena, Radamanthe, agacé de voir Zeus mentir avait fait installer un appareil créé par Héphaistos permettant de voir les pensées du témoin sur un grand écran.

**Flashback guerre de Troie**

Elysius : Ecoute Menelas, je sais que tu es triste qu'Hélène t'aie quitté mais tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre laisse tomber ton idée d'aller la récupérer à Troie et rentre chez toi, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Menelas : Très bien, si vous le dites, grand Pope.

Athena(arrivant après qu'Elysius soit parti) : Va dire à tes hommes d'aller à la guerre, il faut massacrer les troyens.

Menelas : Mais le grand Pope a dit …

Athena : Je m'en fiche, Paris a osé dire qu'Aphrodite était plus belle que moi, ils vont tous payer.

**Flashback 1****ère**** guerre contre Ares**

Athena : Mon plan ne peut que réussir.

Elysius (abasourdi) : Redis-moi ton plan, j'ai dû mal comprendre.

Athena : C'est simple, on envoie les chevaliers un par un pour les épuiser.

Elysius : Athena, ils sont 666, nous sommes 88. Si tu envoies les chevaliers un par un , ils vont se faire massacrer.

Athena : Pour éviter de fatiguer les chevaliers d'or, j'ai envoyé la piétaille.

Elysius : La piétaille ?

Athena : Les chevaliers de bronze.

Elysius (très énervé et inquiet) : Tu sais que parmi les chevaliers de bronze, il y a les chevaliers divins dont les pouvoirs ont été restreints. Et l'un des chevaliers divins est mon âme sœur.

Athena : Seiya ? Ca fait une heure que je l'ai envoyé.

Elysius : …Athena, je vais sauver les chevaliers de bronze dont mon âme sœur et je veux défoncer la gueule d'Ares mais s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Seiya-kun à cause de ta stratégie pourrie, je prends le sceptre de Niké et je te le fous dans ton arrière-train.

**Dans la salle du tribunal**

Seiya : Je me souviens, j'étais face à quatre berserkers d'Ares du même niveau que des chevaliers d'or et je n'avais presque plus d'énergie. J'y pense, je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour cela.

Elysius : T'avoir dans mes bras en ce moment c'est la meilleure des récompenses.

Seiya regarda longuement Elysius puis sourit et continua à embrasser dans le cou son amant alors que ses mains caressaient son torse.

Elysius : _Comme quoi, j'ai bien fait de suivre ces cours de self-control ave Shaka quoique je ne pense pas qu'il imaginait pour quelles raisons je les utiliserai._

Radamanthe (d'un air sarcastique) : Provoquer la guerre de Troie, manquer tuer 48 chevaliers de bronze durant ta première guerre contre Ares, je suis impressionné par ton pacifisme et ton sens de la stratégie. Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas sa fille, je serais persuadé que ton poste de déesse protectrice de la Terre, c'est grâce à une promotion canapé que tu l'as eu. Quoique connaissant Zeus, la promotion canapé n'est pas à exclure. Surtout connaissant tes antécédents de nymphomane.

Jabu : ATHENA-SAMA EST UNE DEESSE VIERGE COMME ARTEMIS AUCUN HOMME NE L'A TOUCHEE.

Elysius : Artemis n'est plus vierge depuis qu'elle a trouvé son âme sœur qui se trouve d'ailleurs être le frère de Marine. En y réfléchissant, il ne reste plus qu'Hestia comme déesse vierge

Jabu : ET ATHENA-SAMA ?

Shyriu : Tu sais Hestia, elle est aussi coincée à ce niveau-là que Mme Van de Kamp dans Desperate Housewives. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle sache que le sexe existe.

Radamanthe (se tournant vers Jabu avec un sourire de prédateur) : Tu sais quoi, Jabu, tu as raison, il n'est pas bon d'accuser sans preuves concrètes, nous allons te prouver qu'Athena est une nymphomane et ce en utilisant une créature que tu connais bien. AMENEZ LA LICORNE !!!

Athena eut un frisson d'horreur, devant elle se tenait une licorne d'un blanc immaculé montée par une jeune fille vierge. La jeune fille descendit de la licorne.

Radamanthe (toujours souriant) : Si vous êtes vierge, Athena, alors je vous en prie, montez sur cette licorne et lavez votre honneur.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Le procès continue **

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp ça fait toujours plaisir. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Athena (très inquiète) : Quel magnifique animal !

Radamanthe : Oui, Elysius l'a fait venir du panthéon celte.

Athena (se tournant vers Elysius) : Je te hais.

Elysius n'était malheureusement pas en état de répondre car sa bouche était occupée par la langue d'un certain chevalier divin.

Shyriu : Impressionnant, ça fait dix minutes qu'ils s'embrassent sans reprendre leur souffle.

Shun : Tu sais, je peux tenir deux fois plus alors ça ne me surprend pas.

Tout le monde regarda Shun qui piqua un fard.

Shun : Je veux dire sans respirer, pas à rouler des patins. Hyoga aussi le peut après son entraînement et ses allers-retours sous-marins pour voir sa mère.

Ikki : Mais, bien sur Shun, tout le monde sait que toi et June vous n'avez encore rien fait. Les bruits qui viennent de ta maison, ça doit être des esprits frappeurs.

Shyriu : C'est dans ces moments là que je suis heureux d'être voisin de Seiya. Sa maison est toujours déserte.

Ikki : D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir fait cette maison, tout le monde sait que dès notre serment de fidélité, il a déménagé directement dans le temple d'Elysius-sama. Bon, si Elysius veut argumenter, il faudra peut-être les séparer non ?

Shyriu : Vu la tête que m'a fait Seiya la dernière fois, je n'y tiens pas trop ou alors on demande à la cruche ou au vieux pervers. Comme ça, Seiya pourra se défouler sur eux.

Pendant ce temps-là, Radamanthe s'impatientait.

Radamanthe : Monte

Athena : Il n'y a pas de selle

Radamanthe : Si on en a mis une, en plus, tu sais monter à cheval, même si tu ne les aime pas apparemment (il est à noter pour tous ceux qui ont vu le film avec Eris que l'on ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé au cheval de Saori après qu'Eris l'ait fait trébucher. Il y a de fortes chances que le pauvre animal soit allé dans une boucherie chevaline au lieu d'être soigné. Repose en paix pauvre bête) ni la nature en général (j'ai toujours trouvé hilarant le fait que la fondation Kido si bienveillante envers l'humanité et la planète ait des supertankers … bon, c'était juste dans l'anime mais quand même).

Athena s'approcha lentement de l'animal, comme si c'était un fauve, puis elle mit un pied à l'étrier et un deuxième et s'installa sur la selle. L'animal ne broncha pas …pendant environ un milliardième de seconde puis il envoya valdinguer Athena d'une telle ruade qu'elle traversa le plafond.

Elysius (après qu'il ait réussi à arrêter Seiya de l'embrasser en passant une main dans son chiton et en caressant lentement une partie de l'anatomie très sensible de son amant, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire gémir de plaisir) : Vu la vitesse de lancer et la trajectoire, je crois qu'elle doit être en orbite.

Jabu (abasourdi) : C'est impossible, vous avez dressé cette licorne.

Radamanthe : On ne peut dresser une licorne à ruer, elle ne rue que si une personne n'est pas vierge et plus la personne a commis le péché de luxure, plus elle rue fort.

Jabu : J'ai compris !!

Elysius : Ah enfin, il a vu la lumière

Jabu : C'est une fausse licorne évidemment (se jette sur la licorne pour essayer de retirer la corne)

Elysius : J'ai parlé trop vite.

Shyriu : Il faudrait peut-être l'arrêter avant qu'il blesse la licorne non ?

Elysius : Aucun risque, vu son niveau, la licorne ne court aucun danger. Bon, en attendant que la cruche redescende, je pense qu'il va falloir arrêter le procès et se reposer pour la nuit. N'est-ce pas Radamanthe ?

Radamanthe : Tu as tout à fait raison. Séance ajournée.

Elysius : Je vais dans ma chambre, tu viens Seiya-kun ?

Cette phrase eut un effet radical sur le jeune saint. Il suivit son dieu à la vitesse de la lumière.

Shyriu : Je suis surpris …

Ikki : De quoi ?

Shyriu : Qu'il soit capable d'aller à une telle vitesse dans son état. Généralement, il est très dur de courir quand on est, comment dire, très excité.

Ikki : Ah, tu parles de la tente qu'il y avait dans son chiton. Oui, c'est vrai, mais l'amour donne des ailes.

Shun : En parlant d'amour, voilà les Gémeaux et leurs petites amies.

Kanon : Mission accomplie.

Shun : Parfait, au fait c'est quoi la viande grillée que vous mangez.

Shyriu : Une seconde, je reconnais l'odeur, c'est du panda !!! C'est une espèce menacée.

Saga : Après avoir célébré notre réussite, nous avons pensé à ces pauvres pandas, forcés de vivre dans le temple d'Athena, alors nous avons décidé d'abréger leurs souffrances.

Diké : Tu es un ange, mon amour, si noble, si généreux.

Hyoga : Kanon, c'est quoi le sac que tu tiens derrière ton dos.

Kanon : Il nous fallait porter un grand coup à la cruche. Prendre son sceptre et son bouclier, c'est bien, mais pour une victoire totale, il fallait aussi s'emparer de l'argent qu'elle a planqué dans son temple et récupérer des documents pour pouvoir la faire chanter. Tu savais qu'elle détournait de l'argent des orphelinats de la fondation Kido.

Hyoga : Non, mais ça ne m'étonne pas.

Kanon : Je suis même tombé sur une lettre où elle et son père refusent de réparer un bateau russe qui voguait en Sibérie, tiens j'ai même le nom regarde.

Hyoga : C'est le bateau de ma mère … maintenant, j'ai une raison de plus de la détester.

Shyriu : Rien que ce qu'elle a fait au pauvre Seiya est suffisant pour la détester. Tu sais qu'il est tellement traumatisé qu'Elysius m'a raconté qu'il se réveille en sueur toutes les nuits en hurlant à cause de cauchemars horribles où il revit cette journée.

Ikki : C'est normal, non seulement il a failli tuer son âme sœur mais il est concrètement le seul de nous à avoir du sang sur les mains à cause de ses techniques de combat qui sont à main nue contrairement aux chaînes de Shun, au froid de Hyoga ou aux décharges de cosmos de Shyriu.

Shun : Quand Elysius lui a dit qu'il lui avait pardonné, il s'est mis à pleurer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer avant.

Les chevaliers divins, Saga, Kanon, Diké et Niké pensèrent la même chose à ce moment-là. Ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là ne resterait pas impuni. Si Jabu voyait la réalité en face, il serait peut-être pardonné mais ni Zeus ni Athena ne le seraient jamais. D'ailleurs où était-il passé ?

**Pendant ce temps-là au sanctuaire d'Elysius**

Zeus avait arrêté Jabu pendant ses pathétiques essais pour arracher la corne de la licorne. Il lui avait expliqué la raison de son échec : la corne était attachée à l'animal par de la colle imbue du cosmos d'Elysius. Jabu avait tout avalé.

Zeus : _Cet abruti est tellement niais qu'il accepterait d'aller vendre des réfrigérateurs au Pôle Sud._ Jabu, ta mission est d'entrer dans ce sanctuaire, de récupérer les armures des chevaliers divins et d'Elysius et de revenir. Ainsi, Elysius sera sans défense et nous utiliserons les armures des chevaliers divins pour les contrôler vu qu'ils sont liés à elles.

Jabu : J'ai tout compris, aucun adversaire ne viendra à bout de moi, je les terrasserai tous.

Zeus : _Pourquoi ai-je envoyé mes anges et mes archanges en mission spéciale moi ? Ah oui, je me rappelle il fallait qu'il prenne des photos nues des filles les plus sexy de la Terre. Bon, il va falloir que je me contente de ce que j'ai sous la main._ Va Jabu, pour la gloire et l'amour d'Athena

Malheureusement Jabu n'ayant pas le sens de l'orientation se retrouva dans la maison du sagittaire. Entendant de drôles de bruits, il décida de suivre le son. La scène qu'il vit par l'entrebâillement de la porte le figea.

**Retour sur l'Olympe**

Athena était redescendue et cherchait activement Seiya. Elle était persuadée qu'il succomberait facilement à ses charmes féminins (mais bien sur). Elle suivit son cosmos quand elle entendit sa voix. Il poussait des cris comme s'il souffrait. Ses deux neurones arrivèrent à cette conclusion Elysius devait le torturer pour le plier à sa volonté (non Athena, dans leur relation, c'est Seiya qui domine et il n'est pas obligé de torturer pour faire faire des choses à Elysius, d'ailleurs il préférerait se couper un bras et s'arracher le cœur plutôt que de lui faire du mal). Si elle avait fait attention, elle se serait aperçue que les cris étaient très loin d'être des cris de douleur, c'était tout le contraire. Elle décida donc de porter secours à Seiya (comme la dernière fois où elle a essayé de le sauver et où le seul truc qu'elle a réussi à faire c'est utiliser des corbeaux contre un chevalier d'argent très faible et très stupide, heureusement que c'était Jamian parce que contre n'importe qui d'autre les pauvres oiseaux étaient fichus et heureusement que Shina était plus intéressé par l'idée de coucher avec Seiya plutôt que de le tuer parce que sinon…).

Prochain chapitre : Interruptions et colères. Que tous ceux qui aiment Jabu et Athena détournent le regard, ça va être saignant.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : Interruptions et colères **

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp ça fait toujours plaisir. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Camus Scorpio : C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de points étranges dans le manga et l'anime. Comment se fait-il qu'Athena ne sache pas où est son armure ? Comment se fait-il aussi que bien qu'elle soit une des déesses les plus puissantes, logiquement au même niveau que Zeus, Hades ou Poseidon, ces capacités de combat soient si faibles comparées à eux, surtout qu'elle est sensée être une divinité guerrière ? Il y a un point qui m'a toujours intéressé en plus du lien entre Hades et Seiya qui remonte aux temps mythologiques, lien très fort puisque si la relation Alone/Tenma peut en partie s'expliquer par le fait qu'ils ont vécu ensemble seul ce lien peut expliquer la réaction de Seiya quand il voit Hades dans son corps d'origine. Et on aura beau me dire qu'Alone et Tenma sont amis et que c'est juste une très forte amitié qu'il y a entre eux (très forte l'amitié, une amitié plus forte que ça ce n'est plus de l'amitié) le fait que Seiya soit subjugué par la beauté d'un homme qui est en théorie son ennemi est plus que louche (il n'a pas réagi comme ça face à Saga et les autres chevaliers d'or pourtant ils sont tous sexy sauf peut-être Aldebaran et puis je note qu'il avait l'air embarrassé face au chevalier d'argent Misty, vous savez le spécialiste des bains de mer naturistes alors que face à Shina qui a des vêtements très moulants aucune réaction , si Kurumada avait fait la partie Hades aussi longue qu'il avait voulu peut-être que Seiya aurait essayé de réchauffer le cœur glacé d'Hades avec son cosmos comme Shun avec Hyoga, je sais j'en parle beaucoup mais pour moi c'est une anomalie et je suis comme le dr House, je ne supporte pas les anomalies…). Le point dont je parle plus haut c'est que si Poseidon a un caractère proche de ce qu'il est dans la mythologie, Hades qui est dans la mythologie un dieu profondément juste bien que sévère veuille d'un coup détruire toute vie sur la Terre ce qui anéantirait le cycle de la vie et de la mort que lui et son épouse Perséphone représente (hiver = saison de la mort et printemps = saison de la renaissance). De plus alors qu'on a les 3 juges et qu'Elysion, le Cocyte et les Enfers sont évoqués, les Asphodèles ne sont pas mentionnés, c'est quand même troublant pour quelqu'un comme Kurumada qui connaît bien la mythologie grecque surtout que normalement chacun des 3 juges. Même si on considère qu'il a un peu utilisé la Divine comédie pour dépeindre les Enfers, la Divine comédie en question a une partie sur le Purgatoire donc les Asphodèles.

Athena arriva à une porte d'où provenait le cosmos de Seiya et d'Elysius. Elle entrouvrit la porte et ce qu'elle vit la choqua au plus haut point. Seiya était nu à genoux sur un lit et Elysius était à quatre pattes devant lui et il léchait et suçait le membre du jeune chevalier avec enthousiasme. Celui-ci avait les yeux à moitié entrouverts et son visage tout entier exprimait une extase totale. Ses mains caressaient lentement le dos du dieu en rythme avec les mouvements de la bouche de son amant. Deux choses choquaient Athena : que Seiya fasse cela avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle mais elle se disait qu'Elysius devait avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs pour le contrôler comme le disait son père (oui, je sais elle est naïve) et la taille de Seiya, elle avait entendu des rumeurs aux temps mythologiques venant de jeunes servantes de l'Olympe qui avaient entraperçu le fils de Zeus sortir du bain mais il semblait que cela était en dessous de la réalité.

Athena :_ Quand Papa et moi nous l'aurons libéré de l'emprise d'Elysius, je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de lui réapprendre le sexe mais avec une femme cette fois. (Oui, elle est très naïve)_

Afin de voir un peu mieux l'homme sur lequel elle fantasmait, elle se pencha un peu et s'appuya sur la porte entrebâillée … qui s'ouvrit en grand la faisant tomber et attirant l'attention des amants. Seiya, très énervé d'être interrompu en ce moment si parfait et par la cruche en plus, s'avança devant elle.

Seiya : JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS LA ? C'EST NOTRE CHAMBRE !!! VA-T-EN OU JE TE MONTRERAI CE QUE CA FAIT DE SE RECEVOIR UNE PLUIE DE METEORES EN PLEINE TETE.

Elysius : Qui sait, ça la guérira peut-être de sa stupidité ?

Athena (le regard concentré sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Seiya) : …

Seiya : BON ALORS C'EST QUOI TON EXCUSE POUR VENIR NOUS DERANGER ?

Athena : …

Elysius : Mon amour, mets une serviette autour de tes reins, je crois que la vue de ta virilité l'empêche de réfléchir déjà que d'habitude ...

Seiya s'aperçut alors qu'il était toujours nu et que l'intervention d'Athena n'avait pas fat disparaître son érection, bien que celle-ci diminue rapidement. Il s'enroula dans une serviette en grommelant quelque chose sur les déesses perverses et les dieux beaucoup trop doués au lit. Malheureusement pour elle, la première chose que dit Athena fut une ânerie.

Athena (avec un regard qu'elle espérait langoureux) : Tu sais, Seiya, je peux te montrer plus de plaisir qu'Elysius. Après tout, une vraie femme sait comment apporter du plaisir à un homme. D'ailleurs, je suis sur que tu pensais à moi et que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu étais excité.

Seiya regarda Athena puis se tourna vers Elysius. Son regard avait à peine croisé celui du dieu que la serviette commença à se tendre.

Seiya : Non, je préfère définitivement Elysius de très loin. D'ailleurs, te regarder me coupe toute excitation sexuelle.

Athena fit une erreur et se jeta sur Seiya pour essayer de lui faire l'amour, heureusement il l'évita et Elysius ouvrit un passage inter dimensionnel.

Seiya : Tu l'as envoyé où ?

Elysius : Dans un endroit où elle pourra calmer ses pulsions de chatte en chaleur.

Seiya : Bon, où en étions-nous ?

Elysius sourit avant de se mettre à genoux devant son amant.

**Pendant ce temps-là au pôle Nord**

Athena apparut, puis un message se matérialisa devant elle. L'écriture était celle d'Elysius, il avait écrit 'Vu que tu es tout le temps en chaleur, j'ai pensé que l'eau froide te ferait du bien. Seiya a aussi voulu te laisser une preuve de son affection, ouvre le sceau en bas du message pour la recevoir'

Athena ouvrit le sceau d'où sortit une centaine de météores de Pégase. Athena se retrouva allongée par terre en sang. Quel dommage que le lieu où elle se trouvait soit le lieu de chasse préféré des ours blancs.

**Au sanctuaire d'Elysius**

Jabu regarda fasciné le spectacle devant ses yeux. Shina nue chevauchait Aiolos. Ses seins bougeaient avec ses mouvements lascifs et Jabu était hypnotisé par leurs mouvements. Bien qu'il pense qu'elle était moins belle qu'Athena (tous les goûts sont dans la nature), il ne put s'empêcher d'être excité. Peut-être qu'Athena-sama accepterait que son fidèle serviteur ait son propre harem. Incapable de résister au spectacle, il commença à se masturber en observant. Malheureusement pour lui, Aiolos et Shina se sentirent observés. Aiolos lança donc un nombre exagéré de Nuclear Thunderbolts qui envoyèrent Jabu dans la maison du Lion … pour être plus précis dans la salle de bain … où Marine prenait une douche. Celle-ci hurla au viol et un Aiolia enragé balança plusieurs Lightning Plasmas qui propulsèrent Jabu dans la maison des Poissons. Malheureusement pour la pauvre Licorne, il commit l'erreur de faire une réflexion sur le physique très efféminé du gardien des lieux devant lui et Angelo anciennement connu sous le nom de Masque de Mort. Après un autre vol plané par Cancer Airlines cette fois ci, Jabu atterrit dans la maison du Bélier. Il échappa au Trésor du Ciel mais fut télé transporté dans les maisons des Titans. Ceux-ci prirent aussi très mal le fait d'être interrompu alors qu'ils étaient avec leurs épouses. Quand Zeus récupéra Jabu à l'aube et l'envoya voir Asclépios, ce dernier le soigna tout en riant à gorge déployée et en remarquant qu'il aurait dû mourir une bonne centaine de fois. La bonne humeur d'Asclépios augmenta quand Athena arriva dans son temple, en sang avec des blessures qui ressemblaient énormément à des morsures d'ours.

**Reprise du procès**

Radamanthe réprima un petit rire quand il vit arriver devant lui Jabu et Athena dans des bandages.

Radamanthe : Il semblerait, déesse Athena, que vous n'arriviez pas à dompter le Pégase sauvage, c'est bizarre d'après Bellerophon, vous connaissez la méthode pourtant.

**Flashback**

Bellerophon : Vous êtes sur que je peux dompter Pégase comme ça, juste en l'attrapant au lasso.

Athena : Oui, bien sur.

Après avoir vu le pauvre Bellerophon accroché à son lasso être baladé dans toute la campagne, Elysius le sauva.

Elysius : Je vais te montrer comment faire.

Elysius s'approcha doucement de Pégase et caressa son crin d'un blanc pur et le cheval ailé hennit de contentement et plaça sa tête sur l'épaule du dieu qui entoura sa tête de ses bras. Seiya, qui l'avait accompagné, regarda la scène

Seiya : J'adorerais être à la place de cet animal.

Bellerophon haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Seiya qui rougit légèrement. Quelques mois après, Seiya et Elysius s'avouait leurs sentiments.

**Fin du flashback**

Ikki : Je comprends maintenant comment tu es devenu chevalier de Pégase.

Seiya (rougissant) : Ca n'a rien à voir, c'est juste qu'à l'époque je mourais d'envie d'être dans les bras d'Elysius.

Ikki : Tu es sur que ce n'était pas plutôt que tu avais envie qu'il te chevauche comme Bellerophon l'a fait avec Pégase après avoir suivi les conseils d'Elysius.

Seiya : Je ne répondrais même pas.

Elysius : Pourtant hier après que la cruche soit partie, je t'ai bien chevauché non ?

Seiya piqua un magnifique fard.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : La fin du procès **

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp ça fait toujours plaisir. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Radamanthe : Passons sur les capacités pitoyables d'Athena avec les bêtes. Ceci dit, je me demande d'où ça vient.

Aphrodite sifflota innocemment.

**Flashback**

Athena se promenait dans la campagne quand elle vit un très bel homme sortant d'un lac. Elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche lascive.

Athena : Bonjour, mon mignon, ça te dirait de coucher avec la plus belle femme du monde.

Bel inconnu : C'est déjà le cas.

Athena : QUOI ? QUI EST PLUS BELLE QUE MOI ?

Aphrodite : Moi.

Athena : Aphrodite, toi qui clames les vertus de la monogamie et des âmes sœurs, tu trompes ton forgeron hideux.

Le jeune homme essaya de dire quelque chose mais Aphrodite lui lança un regard pour le faire taire.

Aphrodite : _Elle n'a même pas fait le rapport entre la voix de ce jeune homme et la voix d'Hephaistos. J'ai bien fait de convaincre Hephie de la jouer Peau d'Ane version masculine. _Bon, Athena, casse-toi et laisse mon chéri tranquille.

Athena : Ou alors ?

Aphrodite concentra ses pouvoirs et lança à Athena avec un regard noir.

Aphrodite : Ne m'énerve pas, Athena, tu n'aimerais pas me voir en rogne.

Athena : Tu vas me faire quoi ? Me balancer des roses ?(Il est à noter qu'Athena ne connaît pas les attaques de ses chevaliers ou alors elle n'aurait jamais fait cette plaisanterie à Aphrodite)

Aphrodite (avec un petit sourire sadique) : Non. A partir de maintenant, toutes les créatures te détesteront.

Athena : Pfff, ça se voit que tu passes trop de temps à papoter avec Artemis, quelle malédiction minable !

Athena fut alors attaquée par 30 écureuils, une centaine d'oiseaux, puis faillit se faire encorner par des cerfs, déchiqueter par des loups et des ours et piétiner par un troupeau de chevaux sauvages.

**Fin du flashback**

Athena : Ca me fait penser, c'était quoi son nom à ce très beau jeune homme.

Aphrodite : Adonis, il s'appelle Adonis.

Athena : Ah oui, tu m'avais dit qu'il couchait aussi avec Perséphone.

Aphrodite : Non, j'ai juste dit qu'il passait souvent de temps sous la terre. C'estt toi et ton vicieux de père qui ont déduit qu'il allait au royaume des morts lutiner une femme mariée avec son âme sœur.

Elysius (chuchotant) : Elle va finir par se rendre compte qu'Adonis n'existe pas.

Aphrodite : Mais non, c'est Athena.

Elysius : Pas faux.

Radamanthe : Je suis en train de relire mes dossiers sur le sanctuaire d'Athena et j'ai une question, pourquoi les masques pour les chevaliers femmes ? Je vois que ça a été fait quand Elysius-sama était grand pope.

Elysius : Tu as déjà essayé de l'empêcher de faire une connerie. Elle en fait dix toutes les deux minutes. Je ne suis pas une nounou pour débile.

Radamanthe : Voyons ce qui s'est passé.

**Flashback**

Athena : En tant que votre déesse, ma première décision est d'obliger toutes les femmes chevaliers à porter un masque. Je suis la plus belle et qu'une femme essaie d'être plus belle que moi est un crime envers ma divinité. Si un homme détruit ce masque, soit elle le tue soit elle lui appartient.

Elysius : Athena, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Certaines femmes chevaliers ont des âmes sœurs et je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient l'idée que leur amour couche avec le premier mec plus puissant qu'elle venu.

Athena : Je suis leur déesse, ils doivent accepter ma sagesse.

Pendant ce temps-là, dix chevaliers d'or essayaient d'arrêter deux de leurs camarades de tuer leur déesse.

Aiolos : Laissez-moi ! Une ou deux flèches dans son cerveau ça lui fera du bien

Aiolia : Et moi je balancerai quelques Lightning Plasma pour stimuler son système nerveux.

Athena : Pendant que j'y suis, Elysius, toi aussi tu es soumis à cette règle.

Elysius : Je n'ai pas de vagin ni de seins.

Athena : Non, mais tu es plus beau que moi.

Elysius : Si tu veux que toute personne plus belle que toi porte un masque, oblige tous tes chevaliers hommes et femmes à porter un masque, sauf Jamian.

Athena : Voyons, ça ne dérangera personne que tu sois soumis à cette règle.

Elysius : Oui, bien sur, tout le monde s'en moque, c'est pour ça qu'Ikki et Shyriu retiennent Seiya, que Shun l'a entouré de chaînes comme un saucisson et que Hyoga lui a gelé les jambes. Je ne pensais pas que Seiya pouvait lancer de telles insultes.

Seiya : Laissez-moi, je vais la tuer !!

Elysius : Ne t'inquiète pas, Seiya, personne ne peut me toucher à part toi.

Seiya devint rouge comme une pivoine.

Athena : Bon, on active les sceaux mémoriels.

Elysius : C'est préférable, si tu ne veux pas une révolte dès les cinq premières minutes de ton règne.

**Fin du flashback**

Radamanthe : Si ma mémoire est bonne, même avec les sceaux mémoriels, les chevaliers divins et d'or restaient plus fidèles à Elysius qu'à Athena. Bon, cette idée était ridicule et stupide. Pour l'instant, Athena, j'aurais tendance à décider en faveur d'Elysius. Il est responsable, intelligent et il tient à ses guerriers. Toi c'est tout le contraire.

Athena : Mais, je tiens à mes guerriers.

Radamanthe : Non, tu veux coucher avec, c'est différent. La preuve c'est que tu aurais violé Seiya alors qu'il était dans le coma après une chute dangereuse si Shina n'était pas arrivée.

Ledit chevalier se blottit contre son dieu en murmurant quelque chose sur les déesses voulant violer des pauvres chevaliers sans défense. Elysius lui caressa lentement le dos pour le rassurer.

Radamanthe : J'ai entendu toutes les preuves et pris une décision, c'est avec joie que je vous annonce qu'Elysius conserve la garde des chevaliers.

En bonus un aperçu d'un chapitre futur

Seiya regardait le ciel les yeux emplis de larmes

Seiya : Elysius, tu me manques tellement. Je donnerais tout pour revenir près de toi.

Il était toujours plongé dans ses sombres pensées quand il entendit une voix stridente.

Athena : Seiya-kun tu me rejoins dans la chambre ?

Seiya serra les poings si fort que du sang coulait de ses paumes. Mais la douleur venant de ses mains n'était rien comparé à la souffrance abominable qui déchirait son cœur.

Seiya (les dents serrées) : J'arrive de suite, ma déesse.

Le chevalier avança lentement vers la chambre où l'attendait la déesse habillée d'un déshabillé transparent.

Deux pensées traversaient son esprit : 'J'ai l'impression d'aller à mon exécution' et 'Je vais encore être obligé de m'avaler une bouteille de viagra'.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : Le plan de Zeus **

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp ça fait toujours plaisir. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Zeus était fou de rage. Des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au dessus de lui. Le procès avait échoué. C'était couru d'avance vu les capacités de sa fille mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être énervé. Il avait su la toute première fois qu'il avait vu Elysius qu'il ne lui apporterait que des problèmes. Malheureusement, il était aimé des dieux de sa génération mis à part Ares et Athena et il avait de précieux alliés dans les autres panthéons. Sans compter que son plus jeune fils était toujours avec lui. S'il ne les avait pas surpris dans les jardins de l'Olympe, s'avouant leur amour, il n'aurait jamais compris pourquoi Seiya était si protecteur envers Elysius. La situation avait empiré quand Ouranos et Chronos avaient décidé de faire de lui leur successeur. Elle était devenue catastrophique quand Ouranos avait créé les Saints pour protéger son petit-petit fils adoré et que l'armure divine de Pégase avait choisi Seiya comme l'un de ses protecteurs. Il avait pensé résoudre le problème en enlevant les Saints à Elysius mais même avec les sceaux mémoriels ils lui restaient plus fidèles qu'à sa fille.

Zeus : _Quoique là-dessus je ne peux pas vraiment les blâmer._

Il observait Athena faire de l'équitation dans sa salle du trône sur la seule licorne qui ne ruerait jamais.

Zeus : Je ne peux séparer les chevaliers d'Elysius. Je ne peux non plus risque une guerre ouverte avec tous ses alliés mais je peux au moins le séparer de la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde.

L'archange Michael qui était près de son maître prit alors la parole.

Michael : Mais, seigneur, il est impossible de les séparer. Ils s'aiment trop pour cela. De plus, même si vous réussissiez à envoyer Seiya dans une autre dimension, Elysius n'aurait qu'à le récupérer où qu'il se trouve.

Zeus eut un sourire maléfique.

Zeus : Je ne peux pas les pousser à se haïr, tu as raison, j'ai déjà essayé et ça a échoué, cependant il y a une chose à laquelle tu n'as pas pensée.

Michael : Quelle chose mon seigneur ?

Zeus : Je peux obliger Seiya à trahir Elysius d'une certaine manière en utilisant ses sentiments.

Michael : Je ne comprends pas.

Zeus : Laisse-moi te poser une question : D'après toi, comment réagirait Elysius si Seiya lui disait qu'il ne l'aime plus et qu'il est tombé amoureux d'Athena ?

Michael : …Il serait anéanti mais ce sont des âmes sœurs et les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre ne peuvent changer.

Zeus : Je n'ai jamais dit que Seiya aimerait ma fille, juste que c'était ce qu'il dirait à Elysius et qu'il coucherait avec elle.

Michael : Seiya ne briserait jamais le cœur de son amant et il a montré qu'Athena ne l'intéressait pas sexuellement.

Zeus : Avec une bonne motivation, on peut tout faire et ne t'inquiète pas pour une panne éventuelle de mon fils, il y a des petites pilules bleues pour ça.

Michael : Je ne vois pas quelle motivation pourrait contraindre Seiya à faire cela ?

Zeus : Tu verras. Athena, arrête de chevaucher Jabu, j'ai une mission pour lui et cette fois ci il n'a pas intérêt à la louper ou alors…

**Quelque temps plus tard**

Seiya était en train de se promener à Rodorio quand Michael apparut devant lui l'air sombre.

Seiya : Que me veut Zeus encore ?

Michael : Seiya c'est de ton père dont tu parles sois plus respectueux.

Seiya : De mon point de vue, mon seul parent c'est ma mère Hera, je n'ai pas de père et surtout pas lui.

Michael : J'ai un message pour toi.

L'archange donna une enveloppe au jeune chevalier et disparut. Seiya ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur. Il resta plongé un long moment dans ses pensées puis déchira la lettre. Il partit ensuite à la vitesse de la lumière en direction du manoir Kido.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Elysius était inquiet. Seiya était parti sans l'avertir et quand il essayait de communiquer avec lui, il se heurtait à un mur, comme si son amant refusait de lui parler. Soudain, il entendit retentir une sonnerie de téléphone. C'était son téléphone portable, il l'utilisait surtout pour diriger ses entreprises (apparemment tous les dieux sont aussi soit très riches soit dirigeants de compagnies internationales). Il regarda le numéro, cela venait du manoir Kido. Il était si perturbé qu'il mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur, ce qui fit que tout les chevaliers et les titans qui se trouvaient avec lui dans la salle du trône pour discuter de nouveaux aménagements du sanctuaire entendirent toute la conversation

Elysius : Athena ? Qui t'a donné ce numéro ?

Seiya : Ce n'est pas Athena.

Elysius : Seiya !!Mais pourquoi es-tu au manoir Kido ? Pourquoi tu as coupé notre lien télépathique ?

Seiya : Elysius, je te quitte.

Elysius (très pâle) : Pardon ?

Seiya : J'ai réalisé que ce que je ressentais pour toi était juste de la luxure. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Athena, adieu.

Elysius (sur le point de pleurer) : Tu veux dire que toutes les fois où tu m'embrassais et où tu me disais que tu m'aimais c'était juste pour pouvoir coucher avec moi ? Seiya si c'est une plaisanterie elle est de très mauvais goût

Seiya : Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, adieu.

Seiya raccrocha. Dans la salle du trône, il y avait un grand silence choqué. Puis Elysius raccrocha et se leva lentement.

Elysius : Je…J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu, je vais dans ma chambre, je compte sur vous pour gérer tous les problèmes pendant mon absence.

Quand le dieu fut parti, les chevaliers et les titans discutèrent.

Shiryu : Seiya, sa voix était bizarre, comme s'il se forçait à dire ça.

Ikki : Tu as remarqué toi aussi. En plus, il s'est dépêché de finir la conversation comme si c'était trop dur pour lui de continuer à parler de cette manière à Elysius-sama.

Shun : Oui, Elysius-sama ne l'a pas remarqué parce qu'il était choqué d'entendre ces paroles de la bouche de Seiya mais il est évident que Seiya ne voulait pas faire ça.

Shiryu : Sa voix était tendue et comme par hasard, il nous sort qu'il est tombé amoureux d'Athena. Il n'a jamais pu la supporter. Je suis sûr que le clé du mystère est au Japon. Allons-y.

Hypérion : Attendez chevaliers. Si vous y allez, Seiya et ceux qui l'ont obligé à se conduire ainsi envers Elysius-sama le sauront car ils connaissent bien votre cosmos. Athena, Zeus et Seiya sont moins familiers avec le notre.

Shiryu : Vous aussi, vous pensez que Zeus est derrière tout cela.

Hypérion. Le cerveau est obligatoirement Zeus.

Shiryu : Si' j'étais vous, je commencerais mon enquête chez la cruche.

Hypérion : J'emmène Coeos, Japet et Rhéa.

Shiryu : Dépêchez-vous, le plus tôt cette histoire sera finie, le plus tôt Elysius-dama retrouvera la joie de vivre.

Hypérion : Nous ferons tout pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé. (Il se tourna vers Theia sa femme) Personne ne mérite d'être séparé de son âme sœur et si en plus nous pouvons aider Elysius-sama et anéantir les plans de Zeus, c'est un bonus.

**Pendant ce temps au manoir Kido**

Athena : Allons, Seiya-kun, tu es prostré depuis que tu as raccroché ce téléphone. Tu devrais être heureux d'être avec moi la plus belle femme du monde.

Seiya ne répondit pas, il avait la tête dans les mains et pleurait silencieusement. Tout son être lui hurlait d'aller voir Elysius, de le supplier de lui pardonner, de l'embrasser de toutes ses forces puis de l'allonger sur le lit, et de lui faire tendrement l'amour en lui jurant qu'il n'y avait que lui dans son cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Quand il avait entendu sa voix emplie de larmes, il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser transparaître ses vrais sentiments.

Athena : Tu sais, si tu ne te conduis pas bien, je serais obligée de le dire à papa et tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver.

Seiya : Oui, je sais.

Athena (montrant une photo à Seiya) Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive malheur ?

Seiya : Non.

Athena : Bien, alors rejoins-moi dans ma chambre, il est temps que je vois si tu sais aussi bien te servir de ce dont la nature t'a pourvu que ce que racontent les servantes de l'Olympe qui vous ont entendus toi et Elysius la nuit du procès.

Seiya suivit Athena tristement. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua la fissure inter dimensionnelle qui s'ouvrit dans la pièce et Japet en sortir pour récupérer la photo qu'Athena avait laisséeet la regarda.

Japet : Je vois, ça explique beaucoup de choses. Tiens bon, chevalier Pégase, bientôt tu retrouveras les bras de notre seigneur Elysius-sama.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : Tristesse et libération**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp ça fait toujours plaisir. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Je t'aime. Trois petits mots dont l'importance est immense. Depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse, Elysius avait ardemment souhaité trouver quelqu'un qui partagerait sa vie, comme son père avait trouvé sa mère afin de mettre fin sa solitude. Quand Seiya était devenu son ami, il avait été fou de joie. Puis son amitié était devenue de l'amour au fur et à mesure que les garçons grandissaient ensemble. Il avait toujours eu peur d'avouer ses sentiments au plus jeune fils de Zeus. S'il l'avait rejeté, alors il aurait eu le cœur brisé et il aurait perdu son ami. Quand Seiya lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, son cœur s'était emballé à l'idée qu'il avait trouvé la personne avec qui il serait pour toute l'éternité. Malgré tout, une part de lui avait toujours craint que son amant se lasse de lui ou ne fasse que l'utiliser comme son père Zeus l'avait fait avec tant de partenaires. Même si au fond de son cœur, il savait que le chevalier Pégase était trop noble pour user ainsi de ses sentiments, cette peur était restée. Car il savait qu'ils étaient aussi dissemblables que la lumière et les ténèbres. Là où Seiya préférait une attaque directe et frontale, Elysius était plus réfléchi et préférait étudier son adversaire avant de lancer les hostilités. Oui, une part de lui avait toujours craint que son amant le quitte pour un ou une autre. Et maintenant que cette crainte s'était réalisée, la seule chose qu'Elysius pouvait faire c'était pleurer en regardant une photo de celui qu'il avait perdu.

**Pendant ce temps là, au Japon**

Les Titans regardaient une photo eux aussi, sauf que leurs sentiments étaient bien loin de la tristesse. Colère et haine envers le maître de l'Olympe prédominaient dans leurs esprits. La photo était celle d'un orphelinat et il reconnaissait la jeune fille qui s'occupait des enfants. C'était Miho, une amie humaine de Seiya. Zeus avait menacé des enfants et une femme sans défense pour obliger Seiya à faire ce qu'il voulait. Hypérion dit à haute voix ce que tous les autres pensaient.

Hypérion : Des enfants et une femme comme otages. Zeus est allé trop loin cette fois.

Rhéa : Je ne vois qu'une solution. Il faut retrouver les enfants et la jeune fille et les mettre en sécurité au sanctuaire.

Coeos : Rhéa, nous aurons besoin de toi pour savoir où Zeus les a mis.

Rhéa : Pas de problèmes. Invocation : Laelaps

Un chien apparut.

Japet : Tu as fait plus impressionnant.

Rhéa : Il n'est peut-être pas impressionnant mais il est efficace. Laelaps, on a besoin que tu retrouves ces enfants, on va te montrer l'orphelinat où ils habitent.

Après avoir reniflé quelque secondes à l'orphelinat, le chien fonça vers un quartier d'immeubles abandonnés et s'arrêta devant l'un d'entre eux.

Coeos : Au fait, ce chien c'est une créature de Zeus, tu es sur qu'il ne nous mène pas en bateau ?

Rhéa : Zeus l'a laissé mourir de faim après qu'Europe soit partie de Crête, il déteste ce manipulateur autant que nous.

Japet : J'ai fait le tour des lieux. Il y a une vingtaine d'anges et Jabu garde les gamins.

Hypérion : Japet, Rhéa et Coeos, vous vous occupez des anges, Jabu, j'en fais mon affaire.

Des anges discutaient tranquillement à leur pose, quand ils sentirent une odeur d'ozone. Il était malheureusement trop tard car Coeos les transperça tous de sa rapière.

D'autres anges, ayant senti la disparition du cosmos de leurs frères d'armes se dispersèrent pour couvrir toutes les entrées de la pièce où ils étaient. Quel dommage que leur adversaire soit capable d'apparaître au bon milieu de la pièce pour tous les tuer par surprise.

Les derniers anges furent sur leurs gardes quand Rhéa apparut devant eux. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tellement concentrés sur elle qu'ils ne remarquèrent qu'au dernier moment l'hydre qui s'était glissée derrière eux en passant par un trou dans le plancher. Ils succombèrent heureusement rapidement au poison ainsi ils ne sentirent rien quand les têtes du monstre se partagèrent chaque cadavre.

Jabu n'avait rien remarqué. Zeus-sama lui avait donné un ordre et il l'exécuterait. Son regard se posa sur Miho.

Jabu : _Je peux peut-être avoir une compensation pour passer tout ce temps dans cet immeuble à moitié détruit._

Jabu vérifia que tous les enfants étaient ligotés et emmena Miho dans une chambre voisine.

Miho : Je vous interdis de me toucher.

Jabu : Tu devrais être honoré, tu vas coucher avec le grand Jabu. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui peut se prévaloir de se faire transpercer par ma grande … Urgh

Le dernier mot de Jabu ne put être prononcé car il est très difficile de parler avec une épée de deux mètres dans le corps. Ai-je précisé aussi que cette grande épée était brûlante ? Parce que c'était le cas. On aurait cru qu'elle avait été faite à partir d'un morceau du soleil. La grande épée fit passer Jabu à travers le mur qu'elle avait transpercé avant de rentrer dans ses chairs.

Hypérion : Excuse-moi, tu parlais de transpercer et de quelque chose de grand et vus que ma Soma est la Grande Epée, j'ai cru que tu voulais que je l'utilise pour te percer de part en part

Hypérion aurait eu l'air crédible si un petit sourire suffisant ne flottait pas sur ses lèvres comme s'il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait.

Hypérion : Japet, j'ai libéré les enfants. Emmène Miho-san et les enfants au sanctuaire puis rejoins-nous devant le manoir Kido. Coeos, Rhéa attendez-moi là-bas, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Rhéa et Coeos comprirent rapidement qu'Hypérion comptait donner une leçon à la licorne traitresse et que bientôt la température serait intenable dans cet appartement. Quand les pompiers arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard, ils furent effarés par le fait que malgré toute l'eau qu'ils utilisaient, les flammes qui brûlaient l'immeuble et bizarrement uniquement cet immeuble ne s'éteignaient pas. Il fallut attendre une semaine pour que l'incendie s'arrête de lui-même sans jamais s'étendre. Des cendres, les pompiers récupérèrent un jeune garçon brûlé à de tels degrés qu'ils étaient tous surpris qu'il soit encore en vie. Ils n'auraient pas dû. Après tout celui qui avait produit l'incendie ne voulait pas que Jabu meure mais qu'il souffre plus que personne avant lui.

Les titans arrivèrent rapidement au manoir Kido. Ils entraperçurent le chevalier Seiya les yeux brillants de larmes regardant le ciel. Il leur fallait faire vite.

Seiya regardait le ciel les yeux emplis de larmes

Seiya : Elysius, tu me manques tellement. Je donnerais tout pour revenir près de toi.

Il était toujours plongé dans ses sombres pensées quand il entendit une voix stridente.

Athena : Seiya-kun tu me rejoins dans la chambre ?

Seiya serra les poings si fort que du sang coulait de ses paumes. Mais la douleur venant de ses mains n'était rien comparé à la souffrance abominable qui déchirait son cœur.

Seiya (les dents serrées) : J'arrive de suite, ma déesse.

Le chevalier avança lentement vers la chambre où l'attendait la déesse habillée d'un déshabillé transparent.

Deux pensées traversaient son esprit : 'J'ai l'impression d'aller à mon exécution' et 'Je vais encore être obligé de m'avaler une bouteille de viagra'.

Leur 'première fois' avait été horrible pour lui, chaque fibre de son être éprouvait de la répulsion pour la créature sans doute femelle dans ce lit. Il lui avait fallu une bouteille entière de pilules bleues pour éliciter une réaction et pendant tout le temps où ils avaient fait cela, il avait pensé qu'il aurait rêvé prendre un oreiller et l'étouffer avec.

Seiya : _S'il était resté en moi un soupçon d'hétérosexualité, il a été réduit à néant._

Il avait retiré son tee-shirt rouge et s'apprêtait à déboutonner son pantalon quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il décida d'aller voir, tout pour remettre à plus tard une seconde fois avec Athena. Quand il ouvrit, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hypérion. Il allait dire qu'il ne reviendrait jamais chez Elysius (même sil ne voulait que ça) et qu'il était amoureux fou d'Athena (s'il y avait eu un détecteur de mensonges, le simple fait de penser cette phrase aurait fait exploser le détecteur tellement cela était loin de la vérité) quand Hypérion prit la parole.

Hypérion : Inutile de continuer à mentir. La seule personne que tu as réussi à tromper, c'est Elysius et c'est uniquement parce que tu savais quoi dire pour qu'il ne remarque pas que tu mentais. Je suis là pour te dire que Miho et les enfants sont en sécurité au sanctuaire et Elysius est dans sa chambre en train certainement de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Donc sauf si tu pensais réellement ce que tu lui as dit au téléphone, je pense que tu devrais …

Seiya était déjà parti au moment où Hypérion avait dit corps.

Hypérion : Notre mission est accomplie, partons.

Rhéa : Attendez, j'ai une idée pour Athena.

Elle invoqua un zombie à moitié décomposé avec des vers qui rongeaient ses chairs et des champignons qui poussaient sur son corps. Puis elle utilisa une illusion pour que le zombie ait l'apparence de Seiya.

Rhéa : L'illusion et le sort qui l'anime durera toute la nuit. J'aimerais être là quand elle se réveillera à côté d'un cadavre rongé par les vers et qu'elle réalisera ce qu'elle a fait avec. Personne ne fait de la peine à mon petit-fils.

Hypérion (très pâle) : Coeos, il faudra se rappeler de ne jamais mettre Rhéa en colère.

**Au sanctuaire**

Elysius pleurait toujours en regardant une photo de son amant quand il sentit le cosmos de l'homme qu'il aimait se rapprocher à toute vitesse de lui. Seiya apparut alors à la porte. En quatre enjambées, il était devant Elysius. Celui-ci remarqua qu'il était torse nu.

Elysius : _Il est tellement beau. Calme-toi Elysius, il ne ressent rien pour toi. Il l'a dit lui-même, il t'a juste utilisé comme son père l'avait fait avant lui avec ses maîtresses._

Ses pensées sombres s'arrêtèrent quand Seiya se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

Seiya : Je suis désolé, pardonne moi, s'il te plait ! Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je disais, je t'aime toi et uniquement toi !!Zeus et la cruche m'ont obligé à te dire ça et à coucher avec elle où alors ils tuaient Miho et les enfants !! Pitié, pardonne-moi ! J'ai même été obligé de me prendre une bouteille de viagra pour arriver à faire quelque chose avec elle et même là c'était une expérience répugnante ! Je suis désolé, tellement désolé !!! Je comprendrais si tu ne me pardonnais pas après ce que je t'ai fait, mais si tu trouves un peu de mansuétude en toi, je jure que je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir !! Je …

Seiya s'arrêta de parler quand il sentit les mains de son âme sœur se poser sur son dos et lentement le caresser pour le calmer.

Elysius : Chut ! Calme-toi Seiya-kun ! Il n'ya rien à pardonner, ce n'était pas de ta faute !! Je t'aime.

Seiya se relaxa dans les bras de son amour et épuisé par les épreuves qu'il avait connues s'endormit paisiblement. Elysius regarda attendri son amour retrouvé dormir dans son étreinte. Puis, il décida de s'endormir lui aussi, la journée avait été éprouvante.

Elysius : _Mais dès demain, je vais faire payer à la cruche et au pervers sexuel ce qu'ils o nt fait. Je ne vais plus laisser Zeus continuer avec ses plans malsains. On va voir qui est le plus malin. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il va être surpris et Athena encore plus. J'ai quelques idées pour faire de leur vie un enfer._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : Douce vengeance**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp ça fait toujours plaisir. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive. Je suis un peu déçu que le dernier chapitre n'ait pas eu plus de réactions que ça.

Commentaire sur Saint Seiya : Après avoir vu les premiers chapitres de Next Dimension, je commence sérieusement à me dire que le couple Seiya/Hadès est bien réel pour Kurumada. Comment expliquer sinon la relation Tenma/Alone sinon ? (pareil que dans Lost Canvas si Kurumada met des scènes comme celles de Lost Canvas où Hadès et Tenma sont à deux doigts de se rouler des patins à chaque fois qu'ils se voient, il ne manquera plus qu'Athena surprenant son chevalier le plus fidèle au lit avec son ennemi juré pour comprendre. Ce serait drôle non ? une fic avec Athena qui trouve Seiya et Hades au lit, et Seiya qui se tourne vers elle et qui lui fait « Quoi ? Ca te surprend vu la manière dont on agit à chaque fois qu'on est en face l'un de lautre ») Parce que pour l'instant, ce que j'ai vu entre Tenma et Hades, je n'appelle pas ça un combat, j'appelle ça du yaoi très mal dissimulé et si Kurumada continue de la même manière dans Next dimension ... En fait, il y avait peut-être un moyen simple pour finir la guerre contre Hades, tu lui offres Seiya en échange de la Terre, je suis sur que non seulement Hades mais Seiya aussi accepteront. Ce serait drôle si la vraie raison des guerres saintes contre Hades c'est que lui et le chevalier Pégase soient tombés amoureux et qu'Athena n'ait pas accepté leur amour. Résultat : séparation, Hades devient fou de tristesse et de solitude et là guerre sainte. Mon hypothèse vous paraît crédible ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? je suis toujours intéressé par vos commentaires.

Elysius était allongé sur son lit. Profondément endormi, Seiya dormait torse nu dans ses bras. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant qui se blottit plus proche de lui et eut un sourire. Ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent cependant pas. Tout d'un coup, Seiya fronça les sourcils et commença à bouger dans son sommeil. Puis, il commença à parler.

Seiya : Non, ne me quitte pas s'il te plait ! C'est toi que j'aime, pas elle !! Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas tout seul !!! NON ELYSIUS REVIENS !!!

Le chevalier se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentit la présence rassurante du cosmos de son aimé.

Elysius : Chut, tout va bien, je suis là. Et je resterais toujours avec toi.

Seiya se tourna vers lui, les yeux pleins de frayeur à cause de son cauchemar et de ses récents traumatismes (vous aussi vous auriez des cauchemars si vous couchiez avec Athena, d'ailleurs mesdames et messieurs, quelques instants de silence pour saluer le courage du zombie invoqué par Rhéa lors du dernier chapitre et qui couche en ce moment avec elle.)

Seiya : Tu me le promets ? Tu ne me détestes pas pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ?

Elysius : Seiya-kun, je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Le chevalier regarda longuement son dieu puis se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Seiya : Je veux oublier, aide-moi à oublier s'il te plait.

Elysius : Eh bien, j'ai bien une petite idée.

Il susurra quelque chose à l'oreille de son amant qui rougit et eut un sourire pervers. La nuit allait être extrêmement intéressante. (Si vous voulez savoir l'idée d'Elysius demandez et je rajouterais un flashback de la nuit dans le prochain chapitre)

Le lendemain, Elysius se leva très heureux. Seiya était encore endormi épuisé des activités de la nuit et dans son sommeil arborait un immense sourire de plaisir et de satisfaction. Il alla vers un balcon puis attendit.

Elysius : La connaissant, elle devrait se réveiller et voir ce qui est à côté d'elle dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, maintenant.

A ce moment là, un cri d'horreur venant du Japon traversa le globe tout entier. Elysius eut un petit sourire. La journée commençait bien mais ce n'était qu'un début. Il prit son téléphone portable et passa des appels à tous les directeurs de ses entreprises et à ses avocats. Bien que l'empire financier Kido et Solo soit très connu, ils étaient insignifiants comparés au sien. Le message envoyé à ses directeurs et à ses avocats était limpide : Briser l'empire financier Kido. Quelques heures après le dernier appel, l'empire Kido était endetté à un tel niveau qu'il ne se relèverait jamais. Bien sur, cela était sans compter les divers procès intentés pour des procédures illégales découvertes récemment. Bientôt, la cruche vivrait sous les ponts et n'aurait plus que ses vêtements sur le dos (non pas que ça change grand-chose, elle porte toujours les mêmes fringues depuis le début de la série. Je veux bien comprendre pour les chevaliers qui n'ont apparemment pas beaucoup d'argent mais elle…en plus je précise que si elle s'était habillée chaudement à Asgard, elle n'aurait pas risqué de mourir de froid. Hilda a l'habitude du climat, elle non). Ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Zeus devait aussi payer.

Elysius : _Et je sais exactement où frapper pour qu'il souffre le plus._

Elysius appela mentalement Ikki. Celui-ci arriva et piqua un fard.

Elysius : Quoi ?

Ikki pointa vers le lit où Seiya avait fait tomber les draps.

Ikki : J'en déduis que tout est arrangé entre vous ?

Elysius (un peu rouge) : Oui, effectivement. Je souhaiterais que tu ailles voir Aphrodite pour lui demander une faveur.

Ikki : Pourtant d'après ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide de ce côté.

Elysius : Moi non, mais je pense que ma tante adorée Hera adorerait que son mari voit sa libido calmer.

Ikki : Et comment comptez vous faire ?

Elysius : Dis à Aphrodite qu'Elysius aimerait que le pervers sexuel ne puisse plus hisser le drapeau et qu'à chaque fois qu'il soit excité sexuellement une immense douleur le saisisse.

Ikki : Vous y allez fort !

Elysius : Personne n'essaie de me prendre mon âme sœur sans en payer les conséquences. Ils ont failli me le traumatiser.

Ikki : C'est drôle il n'a pas du tout l'air traumatisé.

Elysius : J'ai dû user de méthodes extrêmes. Pendant que j'y suis, j'ai appris que Jabu avait été admis au service des grands brûlés.

Ikki : Oui, Hypérion était un peu énervé.

Elysius : Dis à Aphrodite de lâcher son Cancer d'amour et de préparer un bouquet de roses pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

Ikki : rouges, blanches ou noires ?

Elysius : Un assortiment des trois. Et pendant qu'on y est, une fois que les roses auront fait effet, il faudra aider Jabu à se rétablir et j'ai entendu que le froid faisait des merveilles sur les brûlures.

Ikki : Je vais voir si Hyoga et Camus ne sont pas occupés.

Elysius hocha la tête puis son esprit se tourna vers Athena, ce n'était toujours pas assez. Quand il imaginait son Seiya dans les bras de cette cruche, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de l'étrangler très lentement.

Elysius : Dis lui aussi qu'il serait bon que le corps d'Athena soit le reflet de son âme.

Ikki : Les gorgones vont avoir de la concurrence.

Elysius : Et pendant que tu y es, dis-lui que je suis très triste qu'oncle Poséidon trompe tante Amphitrite et que vu qu'elle s'est réincarnée et que Julian Solo a l'air très amoureux …

Ikki : Vous voulez qu'elle demande à Eros de les faire se rencontrer afin de finalement faire leur lien d'âme sœur (j'explique plus bas le lien d'âme sœur)

Elysius : Parfaitement.

Ikki laissa Elysius. Celui-ci reporta son regard sur l'horizon quand il sentit un corps se blottir contre son dos et des mains l'enlacer par derrière.

Elysius : Tu es réveillé.

Seiya : Oui, pendant que tu parlais à Ikki.

Elysius : Tu as entendu ce que je comptais faire ?

Seiya : Oui, et j'approuve. Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté revanchard, je trouve ça très excitant.

Elysius : Je sens ça, je suis surpris que tu sois encore capable d'être excité comme ça après cette nuit.

Seiya : Tu sous-estimes mon endurance, même si j'avoue que c'est la première fois que je m'évanouis de plaisir.

Elysius : J'en déduis que tu aimerais recommencer ?

Seiya : Oui.

Le dieu et le chevalier ne sortirent pas de leur chambre avant la fin de l'après-midi.

**Pendant ce temps-là au Japon**

La journée avait très mal commencé pour Athena. Seiya n'était plus là ayant laissé derrière lui son tee-shirt rouge. Elle s'était de plus réveillée à côté d'un cadavre en putréfaction. Qui avait bien pu lui faire une plaisanterie de si mauvais goût (Rhéa éternua) ? Elle allait demander à son fidèle Tatsumi où était son Seiya quand elle découvrit qu'il était parti. Elle comprit pourquoi un peu plus tard. Elle était ruinée !! Quelqu'un avait coulé l'empire financier Kido et elle devait payer plusieurs milliards de dollars pour des procès intentés contre elle. De plus, quand les huissiers étaient arrivés pour saisir les meubles dans l'après-midi (c'est fou comme on peut accélérer les procédures judiciaires quand on est extrêmement riche), ils découvrirent le cadavre, ce qui fit qu'on l'accusa de viols de tombes et de nécrophilie (quelque part dans le sanctuaire d'Elysius, Rhéa eut une crise de fou rire.)

Maintenant, elle était expulsée du manoir Kido obligée de dormir dans la rue quand elle eut une idée. Poseidon ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle avait réussi à le séduire avant que lui et Amphitrite ne s'avouent leurs sentiments, les empêchant de former un lien d'âme sœur (il est possible de séduire une personne qui a une âme sœur tant qu'elle n'a pas avoué ses sentiments à son âme sœur. On appelle cela former un lien d'âme soeur. Cependant, une fois qu'ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments, leur virginité revient si c'est une fille, si c'est un garçon à moins d'utiliser des substances spéciales, d'où l'utilisation du viagra pour Seiya, il est impossible d'être excité sexuellement, d'avoir une érection ou un orgasme. Donc il est impossible de les séduire une nouvelle fois. Un autre point concernant les âmes sœurs est que quelque soit le plaisir sexuel ressenti avec d'autres partenaires avant de rencontrer son âme sœur même si le partenaire est très doué au lit, ce plaisir sera toujours moins intense qu'avec son âme sœur. De plus, un point important pour la suite est qu'une personne qui a un lien d'âme sœur n'est plus fertile qu'avec son âme sœur. Athena avait dragué et réussi à séduire Poseidon avant qu'il ne rencontre Amphitrite. Celle-ci, bien qu'attirée par lui, fut si énervée qu'elle ne lui adressa jamais la parole et refusa de l'écouter les empêchant de former ce lien qui aurait protégé Poseidon de toute séduction. Seiya et Elysius sont un exemple de couple qui n'a jamais succombé à la tentation un autre exemple serait Hades et Persephone ou Chronos et Rhéa ainsi que tous les titans et leurs épouses).

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas s'était qu'Amphitrite avait pardonné à son époux et qu'elle s'était réincarnée pour le retrouver. Aidée par Eros, elle avait trouvé Julian Solo, libéré son époux du sceau d'Athena afin qu'il fusionne son esprit avec celui de sa réincarnation et ils s'étaient avoués leur sentiments sous l'œil ému de Sorrento. Celui-ci était parti avant que son dieu et sa déesse ne décident de rattraper le temps perdu sur la plage.

Aussi sonna-t-elle à la porte du manoir Solo. Elle fut très surprise de voir une splendide blonde avec des formes parfaites (et non pas siliconées comme Athena) la regarder avec un sourire victorieux.

Amphitrite : Bonjour, mauvasse, je t'attendais.

Prochain chapitre : Préparez-vous pour le combat le plus drôle depuis qu'Athena s'est battue contre une dryade et s'est enfuie en courant après s'être reçu quelques baffes. A ma droite, la déesse Amphitrite, épouse du dieu des mers Poseidon, à ma gauche la déesse Athena surnommée la cruche divine. Faites vos paris sur la durée du combat. Personnellement, je vous conseille de penser en terme de secondes, mais on ne sait jamais Athena fuit très vite, Amphitrite aura peut-être du mal à la rattraper


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 : Athena vs Amphitrite**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp ça fait toujours plaisir. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive. Je suis un peu déçu que le dernier chapitre n'ait pas eu plus de réactions que ça, d'après ce que j'ai vu sur quarante visiteurs un seul a laissé un commentaire alors svp prenez un peu de votre temps pour me donner vos avis.

Commentaire sur Saint Seiya : Ma théorie Seiya /Hades comme couple a été renforcée par une scène des plus intéressantes de Next Dimension entre Tenma, Alone et le chevalier de la Coupe (qui devient juge des enfers, la promotion est intéressante) dans un chalet durant une tempête de neige et qui parle de la chaleur humaine (avec un scène où ils se blottissent tous ensemble, je pense que ça explique comment un chevalier d'argent est devenu juge, si même Kurumada met des scènes pour impliquer que le héros de son manga et son ennemi sont amoureux) … J'avais plaisanté durant un chapitre précédent sur Seiya qui réchauffe le cœur glacé d'Hades comme Shun avec Hyoga, je n'étais finalement peut-être pas si loin de la vérité. J'ai eu une autre idée de fic si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Ca pourrait être un challenge car je doute que ça n'ait jamais été fait. Les chevaliers divins et Athena abandonnent Seiya à Elysion. Mais, il n'est pas mort et Hades non plus (le coup du corps qui se transforme en cendres est bizarre en théorie il est impliqué qu'un dieu aussi puissant qu'Hades ne peut être que scellé, sinon qu'est ce qui l'empêche de reconstituer son corps à partir des atomes qu'il y a sur Elysion, à la base j'ai toujours pensé que c'était pour ça qu'Athena scellait ses adversaires : parce qu'il est impossible de tuer un dieu (un bon exemple de cela est dans Saint Seiya G, les titans auraient survécu à des blessures beaucoup plus graves qu'une lance dans le ventre si Pontos ne leur avait pas volé leur énergie et de toute façon il est clairement impliqué que même là cela ne fait que les renvoyer au Tartare. Dans le cas d'Hades sensé être plus puissant qu'eux puisque l'un des quatre dieux les plus puissants et surtout maître du royaume des morts (aux dernières nouvelles le Tartare fait partie du royaume des morts, non ?), il ne devrait pas être difficile de revivre rapidement). Hades décide de ne pas le tuer mais le soigne. Seiya se sent trahi par sa déesse et ses amis et un lien se fait entre lui et le dieu. Ils tombent amoureux et décident de se venger. Si quelqu'un est intéresse, je pense qu'une fic avec un Seiya sombre et opposé à Athena et aux chevaliers, ça serait un concept novateur.

Ceci dit voici le dernier chapitre

Athena n'avait jamais eu de chances face aux autres femmes. Parfois, elles la dupaient

**Flashback**

Hécate et Athena surveille une jeune Perséphone dans un magnifique champ de coquelicots. Soudain, Hécate regarde dans la direction opposée et s'écrie

Hécate : Oh Zeus tout-puissant !!!

Athena (se retournant aussi) : Quoi ??

Hécate : Des baleines invisibles qui volent dans les cieux

Athena : Mais ça n'existe pas !!

Hécate : Mais si, mais seules les personnes douées d'une grande intelligence peuvent les voir, les idiots et les idiotes non. Tu ne les vois pas ?

Athena : Si, si, bien sur, je suis la déesse de l'intelligence, que c'est beau !!

Pendant ce temps-là derrière elle, Hades venait d'arriver et embrasser fougueusement Perséphone. Hécate les regardait du coin de l'œil.

Hécate : Tu vois leurs magnifiques couleurs chatoyantes !!! Et leur grâce !!

Athena : Quel spectacle merveilleux !!

C'est ainsi qu'Hades put 'enlever' Perséphone malgré la vigilance sans faille de ses tutrices. Evidemment, personne ne se douta que l'une des tutrices était dans le coup. Sans doute parce que celle qui mena l'enquête fut Athena. Cela explique aussi pourquoi il fallut que ce soit Apollon qui raconte la vérité. Malheureusement pour Déméter qui voulait que sa fille conserve sa virginité, la conception d'Elysius était déjà commencée.

**Fin du flashback**

Parfois elles la battaient là où elle croyait exceller. L'incident « Arachné » reste dans toutes les mémoires. Mais le plus humiliant, c'était lorsqu'il y avait un combat.

**Flashback**

Athena était en pleurs, les joues en feu et avait des marques de griffure. Ces chevaliers avaient tous un regard las et désespéré, à une exception près. Le chevalier Pégase et le grand Pope Elysius étaient tous les deux en pleine crise de fou rire.

Athena : Ce n'est pas drôle

Seiya : Pour toi, non mais pour les autres c'est hilarant AHAHAHAHAHAH !

Athena : C'était un adversaire redoutable qui m'a battu en utilisant des techniques surpuissantes.

Elysius : Ton adversaire redoutable était la dryade d'un petit arbrisseau d'à peine 3 mois. Ces techniques consistaient à te gifler et à te griffer avec ces ongles. Les ongles en question n'étaient même pas empoisonnés.

Athena : Mais, elle m'a attaquée par surprise.

Elysius : Elle s'est jetée sur toi par-devant en criant comme une petite fille de 4 ans, et sa force équivalait à celle d'une petite fille de 7 ans. Tu es une déesse et ton corps actuel est celui d'une jeune fille de 15 ans

Seiya : Par contre elle a toujours le caractère d'une petite gamine gâtée pourrie.

Elysius sourit au chevalier Pégase et l'espace d'une seconde, on put voir un éclair de douleur traverser son regard, la douleur de savoir son âme sœur à la fois si près et si loin. Il était capable de rire et de discuter avec lui mais lui ne se rappelait plus de leur amour. Elysius détourna son regard au moment où le visage du chevalier qu'il aimait tant prit une expression de désir. Il se sentait attiré par le grand Pope mais il pensait que jamais une personne aussi puissante ne s'intéresserait à un simple chevalier de bronze comme lui. Même si les sceaux ne lui permettaient pas de se souvenir de leur passé ensemble, les liens qui les unissaient en tant qu'âme sœur étaient éternels et ne pourraient jamais être rompus. Zeus avait essayé de les séparer en utilisant cette méthode, mais il ignorait que rien n'est plus puissant que la force qui régit l'univers : l'amour. Les sceaux n'étaient qu'un contretemps. Seiya et Elysius étaient destinés à s'aimer et à être ensemble depuis le moment où ils s'étaient avoués leur amour.

**Fin du flashback**

En ce moment, Athena était face à Amphitrite. Elle avait su qu'Amphitrite et Poseidon étaient âmes sœurs, Aphrodite en avait parlé avec Hephaistos et elle avait surpris la conversation. Sachant que les deux âmes sœurs ne s'étaient pas avoué leur amour, elle avait pensé que ce serait amusant de séduire Poseidon et de le voler à Amphitrite.

Apparemment, vu le regard d'Amphitrite, celle-ci ne lui avait pas pardonné et avait décidé de faire payer Athena avec les intérêts. Amphitrite eut un sourire. Athena reconnut tout de suite ce sourire. C'était le même sourire qu'Hera avait avant de se venger des infidélités de son mari. Elle s'attendit au pire. Si seulement Amphitrite s'était contentée de ça

Amphitrite : Poseidon-kun est dans notre chambre, il est épuisé après la nuit dernière.

Athena : La nuit dernière ?

Amphitrite : Comment t'expliquer ? Lui et moi dans un lit entièrement nus. J'ai senti toute la puissance de son trident.

Athena : Tu veux dire ?

Amphitrite : Il est à moi à présent et je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher de lui. Cependant, je ne te pardonne pas ta conduite inqualifiable. Aussi …

Athena : Si tu me blesses, papa …

Amphitrite : Ton père a d'autres problèmes pour l'instant. De plus, je ne vais pas faire couler ton sang

Athena : Ouf !!

Amphitrite : Je vais faire pire.

Amphitrite se concentra et la température tomba autour d'Athena. Au bout d'un moment, de la glace se condensa sur ses cheveux et sa robe. Amphitrite claqua des doigts et la glace se brisa … avec les cheveux et la robe d'Athena

Athena : Ma robe !!!Mes magnifiques cheveux !!!

Amphitrite : Ce n'est que le début.

Un autre instant de concentration et Athena se retrouva complètement déshydratée. Elle ressemblait à une momie. Pourtant, elle était encore en vie

Amphitrite : Au fait, tes cheveux ne repousseront jamais et vu que je suis la femme du dieu qui contrôle toute l'eau sur la Terre, je te lance une malédiction. Quoique tu boives, pour retrouver ton aspect originel, l'eau ressortira sous forme de diarrhée. Athena s'enfuit en criant.

La silhouette de Poseidon apparut derrière Amphitrite.

Poseidon : Tu es cruelle.

Amphitrite : Je défends ce qui m'appartient.

Poseidon : Je t'appartiens ?

Amphitrite : Oui, tu as un problème avec ça ?

Poseidon : Non, mais n'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens aussi.

Amphitrite : Je sais.

Le couple divin s'enlaça et referma la porte du manoir.

Prochain chapitre : La réunion des conjurés ou comment faire se réunir une momie, un grand brûlé et un pervers de catégorie divine.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 : La réunion des conjurés**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp ça fait toujours plaisir. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Remarque sur Saint Seiya : Si vous lisez ce chapitre, c'est que vous détestez Athena autant que moi, mais je profite de ce chapitre pour expliquer pourquoi je la déteste tant. C'est simple, elle représente le stéréotype de la fille complètement inutile et un peu gourde. Non seulement ses capacités au combat sont risibles en prenant en compte le fait qu'elle est une déesse, mais en plus elle se fait kidnapper tout le temps, obligeant les héros à aller la sauver. On a l'impression qu'elle ne sait rien faire par elle-même. Dans des mangas récents, j'ai retrouvé des personnages proches d'elle de ce point de vue et donc que je n'apprécie pas : Orihime (Bleach, se faire kidnapper deux fois dans le même arc, il faut le faire et au combat elle est d'une utilité très limitée voir nulle, même les gentils le reconnaissent) et Oboro (Basilisk, immense pouvoir mais ne l'utilise qu'une fois contre quelqu'un de sa propre famille et d'une niaiserie à pleurer, seule héroïne de shonen à avoir sorti la phrase suivante en parlant d'elle et de son amoureux « oh regarde, on dirait que les ombres de nos mains se touchent » en rougissant, est-il utile de préciser qu'elle meurt vierge ?).

Quand Zeus devint incapable physiquement de tromper sa femme, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand il découvrit que Seiya était parti du manoir Kido pour retourner dans les bras de son amant, il sut tout de suite de qui venait ses malheurs. Et vu l'état de Jabu et de sa fille, le fils d'Hadés avait décidé d'utiliser les grands moyens. De plus, à cause de lui, Amphitrite et Poseidon étaient ensemble, ce qui impliquait que le dieu des mers serait lui aussi du côté de son neveu. La situation n'était plus tenable, il fallait se débarrasser du jeune dieu. Il est à noter que Zeus n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de tuer Elysius en combat et que la dite personne préférerait mourir plutôt que de s'attaquer à son âme sœur. Malgré la mauvaise journée qu'il avait passée, il faillit hurler de rire en entendant Jabu appeler la version momifiée de sa fille 'la plus belle des fleurs roulée dans la boue '. Le pauvre garçon était irrécupérable. Malgré avoir failli mourir plusieurs fois pour elle et l'avoir vu s'intéresser à tout le monde sauf lui, il continuait à la considérer comme la femme parfaite alors même qu'elle ressemblait à la mère de Toutankhamon. Il tourna ses pensées vers l'objet de sa haine. Il avait tout fait pour éduquer son fils afin qu'il déteste l'enfant d'Hadés mais rien n'avait marché.

Zeus : _Si seulement ils ne s'étaient jamais avoué leurs sentiments. J'avais envoyé à Seiya toutes les plus belles filles de Grêce et il les a à peine regardées. Par contre Elysius arrive torse nu après son entrainement et il rougit d'un coup et s'excuse car il est obligé d'aller à la salle de bains._ (Il est à noter que Zeus était tellement sur de l'hétérosexualité de son fils que ce n'est que plus tard qu'il comprit la raison pour laquelle son fils avait été obligé d'aller à la salle da bains. A vrai dire, Zeus comprit que son fils n'était pas hétérosexuel quand celui-ci embrassa pour la première fois Elysius dans un des parcs de l'Olympe. Tout le monde, mis à part lui et Athena, avait compris que non seulement il n'était pas hétéro mais qu'en plus son cœur était déjà pris.)

Athena : Papa, il faut faire quelque chose, Seiya a disparu, je suis ruinée, et Amphitrite a fait de moi un monstre.

Zeus envisagea de dire à sa fille qu'il savait non seulement où Seiya était mais qu'il avait aussi une très bonne idée de ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il le faisait et de ce qu'il portait en ce moment.

Zeus : _Plutôt ce qu'il ne porte pas, quelque chose me dit que ces vêtements ont disparu à la vitesse de la lumière dès qu'il est rentré dans la chambre de mon neveu._

Zeus : Tout est de la faute d'Elysius. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras vengée et je demanderais à Poseidon de te rendre ta beauté originelle. Mais j'ai une idée pour récupérer ton cher Seiya.

Athena : Une idée ? Dis-moi tout !!

Zeus : Seiya reviendra s'il te croit enceinte de lui, après tout, c'est possible de concevoir un enfant après une nuit. Nous l'obligerons donc à t'épouser afin de prendre ses responsabilités.

Personne ne remarqua qu'une certaine déesse du mariage avait tout entendu et décidé d'agir afin d'assurer le bonheur de son fils et de son neveu … et aussi pour embêter son mari.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Héra était arrivée au sanctuaire de son neveu et était passée devant plusieurs couples qui s'embrassaient tendrement.

_Héra : Décidément, c'est la saison des amours. _

Passant par la maison du Verseau, elle s'aperçut que certains couples faisaient plus que s'embrasser. Un peu embarrassée, elle pressa le pas et arriva devant la chambre d'Elysius qu'elle ouvrit. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux était si adorable qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Seiya et Elysius étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour malgré le fait que l'on voyait clairement qu'ils ne portaient rien sous le drap qui les couvrait à peine. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux amoureusement. De temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux susurrait des paroles dans le creux de l'oreille de son amant qui faisait rougir celui-ci et un tendre baiser était échangé. On ressentait l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre rien qu'en les regardant.

_Héra : Et dire que mon mari veut les séparer. Seiya, tu as de la chance, j'aurais tellement voulu rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'aime autant._

Soudain, les amants se sentirent observés. Héra nota qu'automatiquement Seiya se positionna devant Elysius comme pour le protéger.

_Héra : Comme si Elysius était sans défense, mais je comprends son action. Il a failli le perdre si souvent qu'il ne veut prendre aucun risque._

Les amants se calmèrent en voyant qui était là, mais Seiya resta devant Elysius. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour du torse de son amant.

Elysius : Tante Héra, que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

Héra : Je suis porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles.

Elysius : Je t'écoute.

Héra : Ton père veut que Seiya épouse Athena.

Seiya : Non et s'il insiste je prends sa lance d'éclairs et je le lui fous au …

Elysius (mettant une main devant la bouche de Seiya) : Je pense que nous avons compris le message, mon amour.

Héra : Il compte utiliser la nuit que toi et Athena vous avez passé ensemble et il dit qu'elle est enceinte. Malheureusement, la seule personne qui pourrait prouver le contraire avant le mariage, c'est Gaia et elle a suivi Ouranos dans la Big Will. Une fois marié à elle, tu devras te séparer d'Elysius et quitter son sanctuaire pour être au côté de ton épouse.

Seiya se crispa et son cosmos augmenta de manière inquiétante. Il baissa la tête comme si on lui avait rappelé un horrible souvenir qu'il avait voulu enfouir au fin fond de sa mémoire (ce si était sans doute le cas, après tout, tout personne saine d'esprit considérerait que coucher avec Athena est une expérience traumatisante. Amphitrite fit d'ailleurs la remarque que maintenant qu'elle ressemblait à une momie, elle ait beaucoup plus de chance de séduire quelqu'un qu'avant … tant qu'elle se taisait).

Seiya : Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et je me suis senti si sale après, je pleurais pendant que je le faisais tellement a me répugnait et j'étais dégoûté de trahir l'homme que j'aimais. ET CET ACTE ME PRIVERAIT DE LUI POUR TOUJOURS !!!

Elysius serra Seiya contre lui, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer le jeune chevalier.

Elysius : Je suis sur que tu as une solution, tante Héra.

Héra : Oui, si je vous marie tous les deux, Zeus ne pourra rien faire sauf s'il peut prouver qu'Athena est enceinte de Seiya et vu que les âmes sœurs sont stériles avec toute autre personne que ceux qu'elles aiment une fois le lien d'âme formé, nous pouvons être sur que Seiya tirait à blanc ce jour-là et qu'elle ne peut être enceinte.

**Le lendemain**

Seiya et Elysius étaient à côté l'un de l'autre devant Héra. Ils portaient des chitons et leurs bras étaient reliés par un ruban symbolisant leur union. Les chevaliers, les titans, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Hadès, Perséphone, Hypnos, Thanatos, les 3 juges, ainsi que tous les alliés d'Elysius assistaient au mariage. La cérémonie était sur le point de se finir.

Héra : Et maintenant, si un dieu a une raison valable de refuser cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

A ce moment-là, Zeus arriva en trombe.

Zeus : Attendez !

Seiya : On a dit une raison valable.

Zeus : Tu épouseras Athena que tu le veuilles ou non, elle est enceinte de toi.

Seiya : Non, elle ne l'est pas. Je suis stérile avec toute personne qui n'est pas mon âme sœur.

Zeus : Ame sœur ! Encore une ânerie d'Aphrodite !! (une colombe passa au-dessus de Zeus et laissa un petit cadeau sur sa tête) Seule Gaia pourrait prouver qu'elle n'est pas enceinte, et vu qu'elle n'est pas là, tu épouseras Athena.

Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à sortir Zeus du temple où était célébré le mariage manu militari, une voix se fit entendre.

Gaia : Je suis revenue de la Big Will car j'ai senti que l'un de mes descendants avait besoin de moi et je tiens à dire que ta gourde de fille n'est pas enceinte. Pour l'avenir de l'humanité, je prie qu'elle ne le soit jamais. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je suis venue Zeus.

Zeus (pâle) : Que veux-tu dire ?

Gaia : C'est grâce à moi que tu es encore en vie et tu ne m'as montré aucun respect au contraire. Tu m'as scellée alors que j'étais affaiblie après la bataille contre les titans. Tu m'avais dit que l'humanité continuerait à m'aimer en tant que déesse mère mais tu as détruit mes temples et as construit des temples à ta gloire De plus, je pense qu'il est grand temps que je parle avec toi de ton comportement durant ces derniers siècles : concernant tes aventures amoureuses, les guerres et meurtres que tu as ourdis, et les raisons qui t'ont poussé à agir si mal envers ta mère et ta grand-mère. Prépare-toi pour l'engueulade de ta vie.

Zeus devint blanc comme un linge. Pendant ce temps-là, Héra avait fini de marier les amoureux et ceux-ci s'étaient installés avec le reste des invités pour voir Zeus se faire crier dessus par la plus vieille déesse du Panthéon.

Prochain chapitre : L'enfer n'est rien comparé à la colère d'une femme, surtout si celle-ci est votre grand-mère, est la déesse de la Terre et a toutes les raisons du monde de vous en vouloir. Zeus vs Gaia partie 1


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 : La colère de Gaia (partie 1)**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive. Je divise la colère de Gaia en deux parce que j'ai envie de prolonger le supplice de Zeus et d'Athena

sysltyle : La raison pour laquelle Athena a été mise dans une cruche était pour démontrer qu'Hades était un dieu sage et ordonné. Il l'a mis avec une copine du même niveau intellectuel. La saga aurait été encore mieux si ça s'était fini par Athena abandonnée par ses chevaliers et Seiya dans une relation torride avec Hades (il faut bien quelqu'un pour lui faire retrouver foi en l'amour et briser sa solitude, non ? je suis sur qu'Athena accepterait le « sacrifice » de son plus fidèle chevalier afin de s'assurer que le royaume des morts n'attaque plus). En plus avec l'endurance surhumaine de Seiya (sinon comment il ferait pour se relever sans cesse), la paix durerait très très longtemps. Je sais j'en parle sans arrêt mais depuis Lost Canvas … Au moins la relation Kardia/Dégel aurait tendance à prouver que le couple Camus/Milo est bel et bien réel, si on considère que les chevaliers se réincarnent sans cesse.

Remarque sur Saint Seiya : Je lisais un article sur le yaoi dans Saint Seiya, et j'ai lu que Seiya était le personnage le moins yaoisable du au fait que de nombreuses filles gravitaient autour de lui. Je pense que c'est tout le contraire. Même sans prendre en compte Lost Canvas où on se demande jusqu'où va l'amitié entre Tenma et Alone (personnellement, j'ai ma petite idée) ou Next Dimension où on se pose la même question, le fait est qu'à aucun moment Seiya n'a montré la moindre attraction pour aucune des filles autour de lui, mis à part Athena et on peut argumenter sur le fait que la raison pour laquelle il est si protecteur envers elle est à cause du message de Marine (Seiya, protège Athena) qu'il considère comme sa sœur adorée. Je précise que quand il est rentré de son entraînement, il n'a pas paru séduit ou intéressé par les charmes féminins de Saori. La seule et unique raison qui l'a poussé à rester, c'était la promesse de la cruche de retrouver sa sœur. Quand on sait que Marine a mis moins de 24h à la retrouver alors qu'en théorie la fondation Graad est sensée la rechercher depuis beaucoup plus longtemps, on est en droit de se demander si Athena comptait tenir sa promesse, si les inspecteurs de la fondation Graad sont nuls ou si Marine est la fille de Jack Bauer (elle réussit là où des spécialistes ont échoué en 24 heures chrono).

Toute l'assistance se préparait pour le massacre. Gaia avança d'un pas menaçant vers Zeus. Celui-ci était terrifié, même lui craignait la colère de la déesse de la Terre.

Gaia : Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Zeus : Grand-mère, je…

Gaia : Tais-toi, comment oses-tu séparer deux âmes sœurs juste parce que tu ne supportes pas ton frère Hades ?

Zeus : Je …

Gaia : Qui t'as permis de parler ?

Zeus (terrifié) : …

Le roi des dieux réfléchit pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Quand tout à coup, il réalisa quelque chose

Zeus : _Hades et Elysius ont toujours été ses préférés parmi les dieux de l'Olympe. Ce n'est pas juste !! (Ce que tu as fait non plus n'est pas juste)_

Gaia : Tu vas jusqu'à empêcher ton propre fils de connaître le bonheur. Regarde comme il est heureux en ce moment et ce n'est pas grâce à toi!

Effectivement, Seiya était assis derrière Elysius et l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou, pendant ce temps, le jeune dieu caressait les cuisses dénudées de son amant et remontait lentement vers son chiton. Les deux amoureux semblaient très contents.

Gaia : Et tu as l'audace de vouloir qu'il épouse ça !! (elle fit apparaître Athena)

La réaction de l'audience fut un silence choqué qui fut brisé par un rire venant du chevalier Pégase. Tout le monde commença à rire de plus en plus fort en voyant l'état dans lequel était Athena.

Athena : Seiya, ce n'est pas drôle !

Seiya : Si, c'est même hilarant.

Athena : Je croyais que tu m'aimais après la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble.

Seiya : Nous avons couché une seule fois ensemble et c'était la pire expérience de toute ma vie. Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu t'étais fait de la chirurgie plastique.

Athena : Mes seins sont naturels.

Seiya : Alors c'est quoi les cicatrices dessous ?

Athena : C'était durant un combat

Seiya : Je dirais plutôt une clinique miteuse qui t'a arnaquée en te mettant des implants mammaires et qui a laissé des vilaines cicatrices.

Gaia eut un petit sourire.

Gaia : Les pathétiques efforts d'Athena pour attirer le plus d'amants possibles ne sont pas importants, mais elle restera ici, j'ai des mots à lui dire. Bon, Zeus, espèce de pervers bisexuel zoophile. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tout le monde sait pour Amalthée et les femelles centaures que tu as violées.

Elysius : Y-a-t-il une seule créature sur Terre avec qui tu n'as pas couchée ?

Gaia : La réponse à ta question est non, il a couché avec tout et n'importe quoi. Mais, je n'ai pas oublié les guerres saintes que tu as provoquées, c'est toi qui a poussé Poseidon à chercher querelle à Athena, c'est toi qui a libéré Chaos pour qu'il possède Hades afin qu'Athena ait une bonne raison de le tuer. Mais je sais que le désir de t'emparer des royaumes de tes frères n'est pas la seule chose qui t'a poussée. Tu voulais que Seiya, le seul de tes fils à avoir le pouvoir de tuer un dieu, tue Hades afin de faire en sorte qu'Elysius et lui ne soient jamais ensemble. Après tout, qui aurait pu continuer à être avec la personne qui a tué son père. Tu voulais détruire leur relation !!!

Un silence plein de tension régna sur l'assemblée. Personne ne savait cela. Puis, un cosmos explosa plein de colère.

Seiya : Est-ce vrai Zeus ? As-tu réellement essayé de m'obliger à tuer Hades pour me séparer d'Elysius ?

Zeus : C'était la seule solution.

Seiya : Si je te revois après cette journée, il y aura un fils de Chronos en moins mais ce ne sera pas Hades !!

Athena : Tu comptes tuer Poseidon ?

Elysius : Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi on l'a choisi comme déesse de l'intelligence ?

Personne ne répondit.

Gaia : Tu n'as jamais supporté que ton frère soit plus puissant et plus sage que toi. Tu voulais aussi que sa réputation soit salie pour toujours.

Zeus : Oui, mais j'avoue que je n'imaginais pas que mon fils tomberait amoureux du fils d'Hades. Et je ne l'accepte toujours pas. Je les séparerais d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Seiya passa ses bras autour du torse d'Elysius et regarda son géniteur d'un œil mauvais.

Seiya : Jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS !!!!

Zeus : J'ai besoin du pouvoir de mon déicide.

Héra : Ton déicide, tu ne le considères que comme une arme ? Pas comme ton fils ?

Gaia : Tu es décidément répugnant Zeus.

Gaia s'approcha du roi des dieux et lui donna une baffe. Le seul problème pour Zeus était que la baffe était forte, suffisamment forte pour l'envoyer à travers plusieurs murs et voler au dessus de la mer

Gaia : Vu la force de mon coup et sa direction, il devrait atterrir dans une semaine quelque part en Alaska après avoir fait plusieurs millions de fois le tour de la Terre.

Gaia se tourna vers la momie desséchée autrefois connue sous le nom d'Athena et eut un sourire sadique.

Gaia : Ne crois pas que je t'ai oubliée. Toi aussi tu vas t'en prendre plein les dents,

Prochainement : la partie 2 de la colère de Gaia, c'est au tour de la cruche


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 : La colère de Gaia (partie 2)**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive.

Athena tremblait de tous ses membres devant le regard noir de Gaia.

Athena : Mais, je n'ai rien fait moi !

Gaia : Si par là tu veux dire que tu n'as rien fichu en tant que protectrice de la Terre, c'est vrai. Mais, je sais très bien que la raison pour laquelle tu as voulu que toutes les femmes chevaliers et Elysius portent un masque, c'est parce que tu souhaitais que tous les hommes du sanctuaire fassent partie de ton harem.

A ce moment là, Shina, Marine, Diké et Niké enlacèrent leurs hommes comme si on allait les leur arracher en fusillant du regard la cruche. Camus commença à dégager un froid plus que polaire, le cosmos d'Angelo s'assombrit et des âmes tourbillonnèrent autour de lui et le doux et gentil Mu se mit à ressembler de plus en plus à un bélier furieux. Elysius garda son contrôle sur ses émotions ce qui ne fut pas le cas de son amant.

Seiya : Moi dans ton harem ? Si c'est ton fantasme, pour moi c'est un cauchemar.

Athena : On a couchés ensemble pourtant Seiya-kun …

Seiya : D'abord, seul Elysius a le droit de m'appeler comme ça et ensuite cesse de me rappeler l'évènement le plus traumatisant de toute ma vie. Sachant qu'une fois, j'ai vu Cassios sortir d'une cascade à poil, c'est dire à quel point c'était traumatisant.

Elysius (serrant Seiya dans ses bras) : C'est fini, c'est fini, la vilaine bimbo aux cheveux violets et à la fausse poitrine ne te touchera plus jamais.

Pendant qu'Elysius calmait son chevalier, Gaia continuait à fusiller Athena du regard.

Gaia : Mais ce n'est pas ton pire crime. Je sais ce que tu as fait durant la première incarnation des chevaliers sur Terre. Elysius a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour que les chevaliers ne s'en rappellent pas pour éviter aux chevaliers d'or et aux chevaliers divins de ressentir de la culpabilité. Ils t'étriperaient s'ils savaient.

Seiya se tourna vers Elysius, confus.

Seiya : Mon amour, que veut-elle dire ?

Elysius (soupirant) : Crois-moi, c'est préférable que tu ne saches pas.

Gaia : Seiya, Elysius n'a pas voulu que vous vous en rappeliez parce que ce qu'a fait Athena a entraîné sa mort.

Shaka : Mais pourquoi éprouverions-nous de la culpabilité à moins que …. Non, elle n'a pas fait ça quand même ?

Gaia : Si, j'en ai bien peur.

Shaka : Mais comment ?

Seiya (très énervé) : Si vous pouviez m'expliquer ?

Shaka : Elle a réussi à convaincre les chevaliers d'or et les chevaliers divins de tuer Elysius à cette époque.

Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce. Le chevalier de Pégase avait les yeux dans le vide, mais ses frères d'arme savaient très bien ce à quoi il pensait. Il se remémorait ce terrible jour où il avait failli tuer son âme sœur. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars et maintenant quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'à une époque il avait commis cet acte abject. Pour tous les chevaliers d'or et divins, l'idée d'avoir tuer à une époque leur dieu était horrible mais pour lui, cela devait être insupportable. Seiya se tourna vers son dieu, les yeux emplis de larme.

Seiya : Est-ce vrai ? Nous avons vraiment fait ça ?

Elysius : Ce n'était pas votre faute, je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez coupable pour quelque chose dont vous n'étiez pas responsable.

Seiya : Qui t'a porté le coup fatal ?

Elysius : Ce n'est pas important.

Seiya : Pour moi, si.

Elysius : Ca ne fera qu'apporter de la souffrance inutile.

Seiya : Si tu m'aimes, dis-le-moi s'il te plait.

Elysius soupira longuement.

Elysius : Le chevalier qui me porta le coup mortel était le chevalier de Pégase.

Seiya : Je …je t'ai tué ?

Elysius : Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as cru que je vous avais trahis mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Seiya : Dis-moi tout, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé.

Gaia : Je pense que ce serait préférable que vous le voyez plutôt que de l'entendre de la bouche d'Elysius. Il y a certains détails que lui-même ignore comme l'implication du chevalier de la Licorne dans cette histoire.

Elysius : Donc le toutou à sa mémère était dans le coup, je m'en doutais.

Saga : Il ne peut s'empêcher de nous trahir pour la cruche aux cheveux violets, même l'illusion démoniaque ne pourrait le faire changer.

Kanon : D'un autre côté, il est immunisé, après tout c'est une attaque qui contrôle le cerveau.

Seiya : Gaia-sama, montrez-nous ce qui s'est passé à cette époque s'il vous plait.

Gaia (souriant) : Tu es si adorable et c'est si gentiment demandé comment te refuser cela.

Un immense écran de lumière apparut devant les chevaliers. Puis des images apparurent. Des images qui venaient d'un lointain passé.

Athena était folle de rage et brisait des vases dans son temple en criant et tempêtant devant son fidèle larbin.

Athena : Malgré les sceaux mémoriels, les chevaliers considèrent Elysius comme leur vrai chef alors que je suis leur déesse !! Après tout, je me débrouille bien, je ne me suis faite kidnappée que 80 fois et j'en suis à … Jabu, depuis combien de temps suis-je déesse protectrice de la Terre.

Jabu : Une semaine, oh ma merveilleuse déesse.

Athena : Et ce n'est pas le pire. J'ai vu les regards que Seiya lance à Elysius. Il le désire toujours autant. La seule raison qui l'empêche de se déclarer, c'est qu'il a oublié qu'il est chevalier divin et croit qu'il est chevalier de bronze, donc indigne d'après lui d'être l'amant du Grand Pope Elysius. Il faut faire quelque chose pour le discréditer, pour que tout le monde le déteste… Je sais, allons demander conseil à papa. Il sait toujours comment arranger les problèmes.

La réaction des spectateurs fut un dégout envers Athena et Jabu. Comment avaient-ils osé discréditer un être aussi bon que leur dieu. Seiya regarda dans les yeux verts de son âme sœur et eut un petit sourire.

Seiya : Tu sais, même maintenant, je ne suis pas sur d'être digne de toi.

Son dieu calma rapidement ses doutes en l'embrassant tendrement et en utilisant son cosmos pour véhiculer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son jeune consort. Ledit consort lui rendit le baiser qui devint de plus en plus passionné.

Shiryu : Seiya, je sais que tu es très content d'être uni avec Elysius-sama, mais pourrais-tu attendre de voir tout ce qui s'est passé avant de consommer votre union.

Seiya rougit un peu et continua à regarder l'écran.

Prochain chapitre : Le complot et la première mort d'Elysius


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 : Le complot et la première mort d'Elysius**

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part mon personnage Elysius, Amphitrite les prêtresses de l'amour, les berserkers et les démons du Chaos aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient

NdA : Quelques commentaires svp, j'adore lire vos réactions et vos opinions. Je rappelle que toute remarque même négative m'intéresse à partir du moment où elle est constructive. Désolé pour le retard, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail et vu que j'ai reçu peu de reviews, j'ai un peu laissé de côté ma fic mais me revoilà.

**Commentaires : **J'ai eu l'idée d'une fic plus sombre que celle-ci mais j'aurais besoin de conseils. Dans cette fic, Athena et les chevaliers fuient les enfers mais laissent Seiya agonisant en Elysion. Hades qui a survécu à l'attaque grâce à ses pouvoirs décide de soigner Seiya et de le convaincre de rejoindre son camp. Désespéré d'avoir été abandonné par ses frères d'armes et sa déesse, Seiya voit sa résistance faiblir et réalise qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux du dieu des enfers…

Les conseils dont j'ai besoin concernent la manière dont je devrais représenter la chute de Seiya de chevalier fidèle à Athena et ennemi d'Hades à amant d'Hades et ennemi d'Athena. Si quelqu'un a des idées ou des conseils à me donner, je serais très intéressé. Merci d'avance.

**Dans le passé**

Athéna sourit. Le plan de son père était génial. Bien sur, pour le réaliser, des innocents mourraient mais c'était nécessaire pour que la progéniture d'Hadés soit éliminée. Et le plus beau : les chevaliers seraient les bourreaux d'Elysius. Jabu avait pris l'apparence d'Elysius et avait massacré presque toute la population de Rodorio( même si c'est un chevalier de bronze très faible, il est plus puissant que de simples mortels). Et afin de s'assurer que personne ne se doute de la supercherie, il avait utilisé un outil créé par Héphaistos et commandé par Zeus (qui ignorait l'usage que Zeus en ferait, pensant surement que ce serait pour ses escapades amoureuses) qui permettait de modifier le cosmos d'une personne afin de faire en sorte qu'il ressemble à celui d'une autre. Il avait de plus profité d'un moment où Elysius était descendu rendre visite à son père à Elysion.

Quand Elysius revint, les chevaliers l'attaquèrent. D'abord surpris d'entendre qu'on l'accusait de telles horreurs, il comprit rapidement qu'on avait dû les tromper. Ne pouvant prouver son innocence, il se résigna à se laisser tuer par eux, sachant pertinemment que s'il se défendait, cela entraînerait la mort de ceux qu'il considérait comme des amis. Il fallut quatre Athena Exclamation lancées en même temps par les chevaliers d'or pour le mettre à terre, mais il fut achever par les météores d'un jeune chevalier de bronze en larmes, le cœur brisé par les mensonges d'Athena et de Zeus.

**Présent**

Après avoir vu cela, les chevaliers regardèrent tous Athena avec un regard de révulsion total à une exception prête. Seiya la regardait avec un regard empli d'une haine brûlante.

Seiya (très calme) : Toi, Jabu et Zeus, vous m'avez fait tuer l'homme que j'aime.

Athena : Voyons, j'ai fait ça pour ton bien !

Seiya : Pour mon bien, vraiment ?

Shiryu (se tournant vers Hyoga) : Je suis le seul à avoir remarqué qu'il se retient de lui trouer le crâne d'un coup de poing.

Hyoga : Non, non, tu n'es pas le seul. Et la température de la pièce s'est nettement refroidie et ce n'est ni moi ni mon maître.

Ikki : La température de la pièce ne s'est pas refroidie, c'est juste que Seiya émet de telles ondes de colère et de haine qu'on a cette sensation. D'ailleurs, vu à quel point, il est énervé, je pense que la meilleure solution pour Athena c'est de se taire et courir très vite.

Shiryu : Tu l'as déjà vu faire quelque chose d'intelligent ?

Ikki : Touché.

Athena : Mais oui, pour ton bien, quelle idée ridicule de t'amouracher de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tous les chevaliers mâles devraient m'aimer et rentrer dans mon harem pour leur bien.

Seiya : Soyons clair, tu as utilisé des innocents pour m'obliger à coucher avec toi. En temps normal, je n'aurais jamais fait ça même si nous étions les derniers êtres sur Terre et que la dernière chance de survie de l'espèce humaine reposait sur nos épaules. J'aime et je n'aimerai jamais qu'Elysius. Et à titre informatif, tu es tellement nulle au lit que je suis sure que si j'avais fait un trou dans le matelas et que je m'étais excité dedans, cela m'aurait fait plus d'effets.

Elysius : A ce point ?

Seiya : C'était horrible, vraiment horrible !! De toute façon, de mon point de vue, la seule personne qui me fasse de l'effet c'est toi.

Elysius : Vraiment ?

Seiya (avec un léger sourire en coin et une étincelle de passion dans les yeux) : Oui, d'ailleurs, ce soir, je vais te montrer jusqu'où va mon endurance légendaire.

Elysius (rougissant) : Très intéressant.

Seiya se retourna vers Athena et reprit son air froid. A ce moment-là, Shun écarquilla les yeux.

Shun : Ce regard, je me rappelle une fois où Seiya l'a eu quand nous étions jeunes.

Ikki : Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, c'est vrai, il a le même regard que quand …

Marine : De quoi parlez-vous ? Seiya n'a jamais eu ce regard avant.

Ikki : Si, avant que nous ne partions nous entraîner pour devenir chevaliers.

Shun : Je me rappelle, Seika avait été bousculée par un des serviteurs de notre « père », était tombée dans les escaliers et s'était grièvement blessée.

Marine : Et ?

Shun : Seiya avait eu le même regard que maintenant envers le serviteur. Le lendemain, le serviteur avait été retrouvé tous les os du corps brisés.

Ikki : Après tout, c'est le frère d'Ares et le fils de Zeus, deux divinités connues pour piquer des colères très violentes.

Shun : Et maintenant, on va voir Seiya qui pique une colère de ce type.

Marine : C'est si terrible que ça ?

Ikki : La seule fois que c'est apparu, Seiya a instinctivement utilisé son cosmos balbutiant pour briser tous les os du serviteur. Maintenant, Seiya maîtrise très bien son cosmos et il est chevalier divin.

Après que Seiya se soit défoulé sur Athena, il se tourna vers Elysius et, faisant preuve d'une force surprenante pour sa taille, le souleva, le mit sur son épaule et partit à la vitesse de la lumière en direction de leur chambre conjugale.

Shun se tourna vers Marine qui était devenue d'une pâleur cadavérique.

Shun : Marine, ça va ?

Marine : Je ne pensais pas que Seiya pouvait être si …

Shiryu : Violent ?

Shun : Cruel ?

Hyoga : Sans pitié ?

Ikki : Sadique ?

Marine : Oui.

Shun : D'un autre côté, on lui a fait tuer son âme sœur. Ce n'est pas rien.

Marine : Oui, mais quand même …

Ikki : Quoi ? Le seul truc vraiment horrible qu'il lui ait fait, ça a été de lui arracher ses implants mammaires.

Shun : Il lui a donné un coup qui l'a stérilisée à tout jamais …

Ikki : On peut dire que c'est pour le bien de l'humanité, imagine si elle s'était multipliée.

Shun : Ne parle pas de malheurs !

Ikki : Quelqu'un est prêt à parier que la prochaine fois que Seiya voit Jabu, la corne de la licorne va se retrouver dans un lieu où le soleil ne brille jamais ?

Shiryu : Ca, c'est sur, la question c'est s'il va ou pas lui arracher les organes génitaux à mains nues.

Marine : Quand même pas !

Hyoga : Marine, tu viens de voir Seiya brutaliser Athena d'une manière qui ferait pâlir les concepteurs de la série des jeux God of War et tu crois qu'il va être gentil avec Jabu ?

Marine : Il a été un peu violent, c'est vrai …

Shun : C'était si violent que Gaia a décidé de ne pas punir Athena et s'est installée pour assister au spectacle en mangeant du pop corn.

Shiryu : Je suis surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas tuée.

Ikki : Tu as vu l'état dans lequel elle est ?

Shiryu : Oui, mais elle vit toujours. Mais plus pour longtemps, avec tout le sang qu'elle perd des trous béants qu'elle a à la place des seins …

Shun : D'un autre côté, c'est la première fois que Seiya touche volontairement les seins d'une fille.

Shiryu : Oui, mais il n'y avait rien de pervers dans ce geste. La seule personne avec qui Seiya agit de manière perverse est certainement en ce moment entièrement nue en train de se faire pilonner par lui et gémissant son nom encore et encore.


End file.
